


blood as rare and sweet as cherry wine

by ignisgayentia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Arranged Marriage, Background Lunafreya/Aranea, Background Prompto/Gladio, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Vampire Bites, vampire noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia
Summary: The royal court has decided that Noctis needs to find a spouse before ascending the throne as king. In order to make things less awkward for Noctis, Ignis offers his hand in marriage instead of a stranger. Noctis gets turned by a vampire, complicating matters even further for the both of them.Written for the Ignoct Big Bang.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 64
Kudos: 99
Collections: The Ignoct Big Bang 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bit of a labor!! i've been sitting on this for a few months, so i'm happy i'm finally able to post it. i love vampire aus, as we all know, but i always make ignis the vampire... so i wanted to try noctis!! this was pretty fun to write, i hope you enjoy!
> 
> accompanying artwork is by the wonderful [ldefix](https://twitter.com/faufix)! i would dIE a thousand deaths for him and bless him for doing art for this on such short notice <3

If Noctis could disappear into the ground instead of attend another dignitary conference, he’d gladly take the opportunity. He’s attended hundreds, and probably will attend several hundred more, but nothing puts a lull in his day and makes him want to run right out of the citadel than the words, “you have a meeting today.”

_ Even _ if those words happen to come from Ignis. Noctis’s advisor leans against his desk with an amused smile on his face, probably due to the fact that Noctis is currently whining a mile a minute.

“Is this one even important?” Noctis drawls, trying very hard not to whine any longer, as he knows it isn’t Ignis’s fault that he’s the prince.  _ Are any of them important, _ he thinks bitterly.

Noctis isn’t an idiot. He understands why they’re important -- he just doesn’t know why his father can’t tackle it while he’s still king. He knows he won’t be king for much longer, but with Ignis at his side, he already knows pretty much everything he’s going to be able to know at this rate.

“Now, now, don’t shoot the messenger,” Ignis teases softly. “I will be there along with you, as per usual.”

That does make Noctis feel a  _ little _ better. He’s more than grateful to have at least one friend by his side, especially if it’s Specs. His advisor -- his friend, his… well,  _ everything -- _ brings a comforting yet helpful presence that Noctis knows he’d be lost without.

For all intents and purposes, Ignis should be the prince instead of him. Noctis doesn’t understand a system that appoints a leader based on birth instead of merit. Well, at least Ignis will be at his side, regardless.

“You know I’m not mad at you,” Noctis says with a sigh. “I just know I’m only gonna be there for show. They never really care what I have to say. Not that I blame them.”

Ignis meets his eyes, a fond expression on his face. Noctis has  _ no _ idea why he looks so damn fond whenever Noctis complains; he, of all people, knows how insufferable he must be. 

Specs is just a damn saint, Noctis figures. Still, he can’t bring himself to look away, looking up at Ignis with a disgruntled, sheepish expression for being so petulant.

“You’re a wonderful prince, Highness, and you will make an even better king once you are ready,” Ignis promises.

Noctis rolls his eyes. “Now I  _ know _ you’re just trying to butter me up.”

A deep chuckle leaves Ignis’s lips. “I would do nothing of the sort, I assure you,” he teases. “Now, do let me fix your tie; it’s quite crooked.”

Noctis sighs, walking up to Ignis fully, looking over Ignis’s shoulder as gloved fingers gently tug on the knot around his neck. Noctis hates wearing ties; if only he could show up to these things in pajamas, maybe they wouldn’t be so bad. He lets out a laugh at the thought before he can contain it.

Ignis’s eyebrow quirks up, a playful smirk playing on his lips. “Something humorous, my liege?”

“Just thought about us showin’ up wearing pj’s, or boxers, y’know. I was thinking I’d be way comfier in ‘em if I could do that.” Noctis smiles. “Guess even your pajamas are fancy too, though, aren’t they?”

“On occasion, when I have guests,” Ignis teases. “I don’t think it’d be a brilliant idea  _ today, _ however. According to your father, this meeting’s subject matter mainly focuses on you. Fortunately for you, however, there are only a select few you need to impress today, the royal court and a guest from Niflheim.”

Noctis isn’t nervous; no, he can’t be -- he’s been going to these things for  _ years. _ Still, all the attention being focused on him allows a lot more reluctance to build up in his veins, and he almost nudges his advisor to play hooky together like they used to at the feeling of it.

Noctis frowns. “I hope it’s not the Chancellor,” he whines.

Ignis’s lips press into a thin line. “I’m afraid so.”

Noctis allows a sigh to leave his lips. Chancellor Izunia from Niflheim is notorious for causing trouble -- just enough to inconvenience them all. “They’re all gonna be talking about when I take over this joint, huh?”

Ignis nods. “Yes.” He releases Noctis’s tie in favor of smoothing out Noct’s slightly --  _ slightly,  _ he swears -- wrinkled lapels of his suit. “As I said, however, don’t fret; I shall be at your side, as always, Your Highness.”

“ _ Specs _ ,” Noctis whines with a playful laugh, “not when we’re alone. We’re just Noct and Specs when we’re alone.”

Ignis pats one of Noctis’s suit lapels once he’s finished smoothing it out, his smirk turning fairly sweet. “Apologies. Force of habit.”

Something odd twists at his heart at the smile on Ignis’s face -- Ignis looks  _ proud _ , or something, and he should shy away from it, but for some reason, pleasing Ignis lately feels good. He tries to do it as much as he can.

Except for when it comes to eating disgusting vegetables, of course -- no one on Eos could get him to do  _ that. _

“Don’t say sorry,” Noctis says, but not demandingly so. “I just don’t want us to be like that, y’know.  _ Formal. _ ” The word comes out like a dirty one.

Ignis clicks his tongue against his teeth, playfully scolding. “Oh, don’t fret about that, Noct. We are  _ many _ things, but formal is rarely one of them,” Ignis teases with another soft chuckle. “Shall we, then? The sooner we arrive...”

Noctis sighs. “...The sooner we get it over with. Yeah, yeah. I know. Let’s go.”

Noctis is twenty years old, Ignis two years his senior, but he always feels like a little kid again whenever he walks into the ornate throne room of the citadel. He nods to the royal court and the guests from their respective countries, trying to ignore Chancellor Izunia as best as he can. He bows to his father, King Regis, butterflies flooding through his stomach when he realizes that soon, others will be doing this to  _ him. _ Shit,  _ Ignis _ would be doing this to him.

Noct sneaks a glance over at Ignis’s bowed head, a serene expression on his face -- always so stoic, Specs is. He doesn’t ever want to be in a position where Ignis has to  _ bow _ to him. Maybe he can change that into a law or something. He resists the urge to snort.

“Something on your mind, my son?” Regis asks, gesturing for them to rise.

Noctis’s father always hated the bowing as well, Noctis learned fairly early on -- but it’s ‘unbecoming’ of a king, apparently, to not accept such things. 

Noctis rights himself, his eyes traveling back to Regis. “Not at all, Your Majesty,” Noctis drawls, still feeling a bit weird to use formal titles with his father. In this room, however, it’s a necessity.

A hint of a smile shines in Regis’s eyes. “Glad to hear it. As you know, we’re discussing today when your coronation as king will be. I’ve watched you grow through these years into a fine young man, and I’m proud to step down and allow you to take your rightful place as the chosen king now that you’re of the proper age.”

Guilt floods Noctis’s stomach at these words, knowing that his father is by far a better king than he’ll ever hope to be. He wonders why they ever made it a rule that as soon as Noctis was to turn twenty, he has to begin to ascend the throne.

“Thank you,” is all Noctis manages to say. He peeks over at Ignis again, who appears unreadable as ever -- he’s good at that. 

“There has, however, been some disagreement as to whether or not you are prepared for such responsibility,” Regis begins, “seeing as the rabid vampire attacks in Tenebrae seem to be flaring up as of late, we don’t want to thrust too much on you at once.”

Noctis looks over at Ignis again for clarification, and finding none. He knows that rabid vampires have been a problem in the past, but he doesn’t see it being a problem for him at the moment. “We’ve locked up all the rabid vampires. I don’t see how that affects me at all.”

Regis sighs. “There’s more to it, you see. Part of the council doesn’t agree with such treatment of vampires, rabid or not. There’s some concern that you will not come about handling it the best way.”

Noctis resists the urge to roll his eyes. “It doesn’t really affect me. So, am I supposed to take some vampire 101 class, or something?”

Chancellor Izunia clears his throat, a smirk on his face. “Oh, dear, you haven’t told him?”

A few of the other dignitaries and leaders appear a bit guilty, and Noctis immediately grows suspicious. He sees Ignis push his glasses up his nose out of the corner of his eye, clearly out of the loop as well, judging by the subtle expression of confusion on his face.

Regis wears a frown, looking down at Noctis warily, trying to ignore the Chancellor the best he can. “Some conditions  _ have _ been placed upon you to apply before you take the throne that I’m afraid I cannot overrule.”

Noctis frowns. What  _ conditions _ could those possibly be? It’s not as if he has to go around doing community service, or something, is there? He’s practically been through basic training already, and the torture of working at the citadel is enough in that department, as well. Maybe there really  _ is _ a vampire class he’ll have to take. If he wasn’t so anxious, he’d laugh at the thought.

“I understand,” Noctis says, though he doesn’t, not  _ really. _ “I’m ready to do whatever necessary to ensure comfort among the council and dignitaries, of course.” He nods to their guests.

The look in Regis’s eyes tightens just a bit, and it does not go unnoticed by Noctis one little bit. “I’m afraid the council has elected that you take someone to rule by your side, at the very least for the first few years of taking the throne. Someone well versed in all matters, vampires included.”

Noctis’s brow furrows. “Well, I have Ignis -- Gladio is my shield, of course--”

Regis lets out a soft sigh, mouth officially frowning at Noct’s apparent misunderstanding. “A spouse, my son. You must find a spouse, a betrothed, if you will, to share the responsibilities of the throne while you adjust to your new title. It must be someone of royal blood or courtier, retainer, or otherwise anyone who is familiar with and  _ preferably  _ attends our royal court, and understands the issues presented within.”

Noctis’s blood turns to ice. Noctis doesn’t want to marry  _ anyone, _ least of all right  _ now. _ He doesn’t even care about being king -- not when his father can be king for as long as possible. He looks to Ignis, whose usually calm features color with surprise. 

“I--I--” Noctis stammers, unable to take his eyes off of Ignis’s face. “I can’t… I don’t… I’m not in love with anyone.”

Regis gives him a pitying look, soft yet regretful. “I’m afraid that sometimes it’s not that simple, my son.”

“No!” Noctis barks out. “I can’t do this. I  _ can’t.” _

The Chancellor takes a step forward, interrupting them. “I’m afraid that’s what the council has decided. It would make us all comfortable to know you have someone at your side that is… qualified enough to help you make such… big decisions. It’s hard to rule a country, you know,” Chancellor Izunia says, barely masking his condescending tone.

A flash of anger strikes Noctis at the Chancellor’s words. Spending his entire life with someone he doesn’t love or maybe not even  _ know _ ? He can’t do that, absolutely not. He can’t throw it all away for  _ this. _ He’s never not proven himself when necessary. He knows he has a long way to go, but a spouse won’t really help with that.

Ignis clears his throat, filling the tense silence, ignoring Chancellor Izunia for the time being. “I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but is there any possibility that we may come up with an alternative solution -- as per usual, I fully intend on fulfilling my duty as His Highness’s advisor and retainer at all times,” Ignis says smoothly, but Noctis can hear the tension just underlying the surface of his calm, collected, and elegant accent. “He won’t be alone in this, as you know. I’m fully aware of the state of affairs and Noctis is doing exceptionally, as well.”

Regis’s responding sigh is louder this time. “I understand that, Ignis. I proposed the same solution to the council, but I’m afraid my hands are tied. If you don’t find a suitable prospective consort, Noctis, one will be arranged for you. One that won’t  _ share  _ your powers but can help you use them properly. If it were up to me…”

Noctis feels tears sting at his eyes. “It  _ should _ be up to you,” he snaps, “you’re the damn king right now!”

“Noctis,” Regis scolds sternly, voice suddenly authoritative. The room is silent as they both stare at each other, and Noctis can’t work up the nerve to apologize to his guests just yet.

Noctis knows he shouldn’t be throwing a fit in the  _ throne _ room of all places, defying his father’s authority in front of all their guests. However, the unfairness of this situation is hitting him like a ton of bricks. Marry some random stranger he doesn’t love, or a familiar one he doesn’t love -- and no other choice? Noctis feels trapped, even more so than usual.

Noctis feels a gloved hand press onto the top of his arm. He unclenches his fist at the scolding yet comforting gesture, looking over at Ignis with worry.

Their eyes lock, and Noctis’s heart pangs for some reason.

Marrying someone meant that he wouldn’t be around Ignis as much; Prompto or Gladio, either. But the way  _ Ignis  _ is gazing at him makes Noctis want to cry, unleash the tears that have already welled up in his eyes. He doesn’t understand why Ignis can’t just keep at his side; Ignis knows everything that Noctis lacks already.

“I apologize,” Noctis says. “I didn’t intend to exhibit behavior unfitting for… a king.” He swallows his emotions the best he can, but he’s never really been good at that.

Ignis senses this unease, as usual, and smoothly faces Regis again, fingers still pressed gently against Noctis’s arm. “May I ask how long we have to find a suitable candidate for Noctis?”

_A_ _suitable candidate --_ as if they’re picking class president in school instead of someone Noctis has to spend the rest of his life with.

“One month until an arrangement will be made,” Regis says softly, his sternness from earlier dissipating. “You are free to leave now as long as you understand these conditions, my son.”

Noctis avoids Regis’s gaze for a long while, blinking away the tears that still sting. He focuses on the gentle touch Ignis gives his arm, and works up the courage to meet his father’s eyes.

“I-I understand, your majesty,” Noctis whispers, voice monotone yet wavering a little at the end.

Ignis squeezes Noctis’s arm reassuringly. It only helps him infinitesimally. 

"I love you, Noctis, lest you forget," Regis says. 

More guilt plagues Noctis. He knows his father has no choice in the matter, otherwise he'd  _ never _ put Noctis through this. 

"I love you too, Father. Thank you for gathering here for me today," he says to the rest of his guests. 

As Noctis and Ignis make their way out of the throne room, the hand on his arm moves to his lower back, guiding him away. It feels almost comforting to have his advisor almost pressed to his back, the body heat reassuring and familiar. 

Noctis doesn't want them to become  _ unfamiliar.  _

As soon as they're away and out of earshot, Ignis breaks the silence between them. 

"I think I ought to take you home, Noct. How does that sound?" 

Noctis feels the welled up tears spill over silently. "Okay."

Noctis can't bear to look at Ignis right now. He can feel the weight of Ignis's gaze bearing into the side of his face, but he can't look. 

After a long moment, Ignis seemingly gives up, turning away to guide him out of the citadel once more. 

Noctis doesn't say a word the entire car drive home, staring out the window of his Audi as Ignis drives. 

Noctis, as it turns out, doesn't like  _ change.  _ He hates it, in fact.

He also doesn’t know why he’s upset about  _ Specs _ of all things. For some reason, the two of them not yet married felt like a camaraderie of sorts, he guesses. Now it’s all going to vanish because of some mystery person he’s got to marry.

Noctis is going to be  _ miserable. _ His heartstrings tug melancholy at him as they arrive at his apartment. He wordlessly gets out of the car and follows Ignis inside. Ignis is silent as well; they’ve learned not to speak to each other when unnecessary, and Noctis is grateful. Nothing Ignis could say would probably help, and nothing Noctis could say could probably convey the feelings deep inside of him.

“We ought to get some food in you,” Ignis breaks the silence, his voice sounding distant yet business as usual, rolling up his sleeves as he heads for Noctis’s kitchen. “What would you like, Noct?”

“Nothing,” Noctis says sadly. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Noctis,” Ignis chastises gently, sounding out his full first name. “We need to discuss this.”

Noctis turns, anger and sadness mixing in his chest and bleeding out into his tone. “What’s there to discuss? We know what’s going to happen.”

“You’re oversimplifying things,” Ignis reminds him, a hand on his hip. “I understand you’re upset about this. I am, as well. But you needn’t shut me out, of all people, as I will still be at your side through this, always.”

Noctis swallows, sadness overruling the anger he feels. “Will you?”

Instead of responding harshly like Noctis almost  _ wants  _ Ignis to, he watches Ignis tilt his head softly, his brow furrowing as his eyes lock with Noctis.

“Do you think that because you marry I will no longer be a part of your life? I am here always, regardless.”

“Yeah, but getting married is… it’ll change things.”

“Yes, it certainly will. But it doesn’t necessarily indicate a bad change, Noct. People do tend to get married eventually -- it’s just a bit sooner than anticipated.”

Noctis feels his heart pound sadly again. “I won’t even know who they are. I’d be living a lie.”

“Well, you don’t necessarily have to marry a stranger,” Ignis suggests, tone dipping low for some reason.

Noctis grimaces. “Well, who would I marry, huh? Has to be someone royal or close to royal, according to my dad, right?” he points out sarcastically. “Who’s that gonna be? Prompto’s dating Gladio. It’d kill him, but he’d do it for me, too, that’s the worst part -- but I can’t let him. Nyx is taken. Crowe’s taken. Luna is… taken, I think? She’s dating, um--”

“Aranea,” Ignis supplies, “from Niflheim.”

Noctis huffs out another sigh. “Yeah. Whatever. Everyone’s…” he groans. “Gods, why is everyone dating someone except for me and you--”

Noctis balks.  _ Except for me and you. _

Noctis’s gaze finds Ignis’s as he feels his face immediately flush at his discovery. He didn’t mean to accidentally suggest that the two of them even come close to doing anything like that. He was just blowing off steam, listing people in their lives that he knew, and then…

Ignis seems unperturbed; in fact, a small smile appears softly on his lips. “I was waiting for you to suggest it.”

Noctis’s jaw almost drops. “No! I wasn’t-- I wasn’t suggesting it. It slipped out, I was just thinking about everyone I know, and…”

“Well, choosing me would certainly fulfill their request. In fact, the council would be quite relieved at your choice, if I do say so myself. I’m fairly qualified for the task.”

Noctis shakes his head. “No. No, that’s not the point.”

“And what  _ is  _ the point, Noct? We aren’t lining up to court people, are we? We have each other. It’s been that way for a very long time.”

“Yeah, with our jobs, not… not marriage.  _ Specs,” _ Noctis groans, crossing his arms. “I can’t let you do that.”

“What’s the difference? We spend all hours of the day with each other, regardless,” Ignis hedges. “Noctis, you’d be naive not to consider it. I’m particularly well-versed in current affairs, as you know. The council would  _ love _ the decision. It’s almost as if I’m trained for it.”

Noctis frowns at the word choice;  _ trained _ for it, like a job instead of marriage. “You can’t just throw your life away like that. I won’t take your choice away from you, I can’t do it. You do everything for me.” He sighs. “I can’t let you do this.”

Ignis sighs, pushing his glasses up his nose, apparently gathering himself for a moment. “Might I remind you that  _ I  _ am offering this, and therefore making said decision?”

Noctis feels more guilt twist at him uneasily. “You’re only offering because I’m upset. You’re offering because you’re a good person. I don’t want you to do that.”

“You don’t want me to offer? Or you don’t want to marry me, specifically?” Ignis asks, his tone turning soft yet… vulnerable, somehow. It makes Noctis feel even guiltier.

“What? I never said I didn’t…  _ want _ it to be you, I just… I know how protective you are of me.”

Ignis smiles. “It is my duty to be, might I remind you.”

“Exactly. Conflict… of… what is it?”

Ignis’s smile widens. “Interest.”

“Yeah. That.”

“Noct,” Ignis begins, closing the distance between the two of them, their eyes locking, “you aren’t putting me in a position that I do not wish to be in. In fact, you’re very vehemently opposing such a position. It’s different than that.”

“Well, yeah, but--” Noct starts, avoiding Ignis’s gaze.

“Is it so difficult to believe that I want this? That I want to ease your pain? I cannot stand to see you like this. So, yes, I don’t wish you to be upset. But I also want to be the one that you share this with, simply because we know each other, trust each other, and love each other. We are both unmarried, and with these options laid before us, I beg you to consider it.”

Noctis can’t seem to look away from the soft green of Ignis’s eyes, letting his gentle yet confidently spoken words settle over him. He considers it; sharing an arranged marriage with Ignis. Nothing would have to change. It would make the council happy, and he wouldn’t have to worry about dealing with anyone else.

“What… what if you want to date someone, for real?” Noctis asks softly, unsure of himself.

Noctis tries not to think about the fact that he’s bothered by the thought of Ignis dating someone else when they’re married, for some reason. He’d have no right to, so he pushes it away.

“What about it?” Ignis asks. “I don’t much have time for relationships, Noct, but given the circumstances, I would think we would both be understanding if we developed feelings for someone else. Think of it as a legal obligation to each other, not a romantic one.”

“You’d be okay with that? Scaring a potential… partner off because we’re married?” 

Ignis chuckles. “Well, it’d be a bit difficult for me to engage in relations with someone who would be so easily frightened of the nature of my relationship with the prince, Noctis. We’ve always been close.”

“I know,” Noctis whispers. “I don’t know, Specs. I don’t know if I can live with you doing this for me.”

Ignis reaches out, putting a hand on his shoulder, a reassuring gesture. “You act as if I’m being tortured,” he teases. “I assure you, Noct, there are far worse fates.”

“Not super comforting,” Noctis says sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Shall I get down on one knee?” Ignis asks with a soft laugh.

Noctis stiffens, feeling the betrayal of heat rush to his cheeks. “ _ No. _ ”

“Very well,” Ignis laments, sighing dramatically, “you leave me no choice.”

With that, Noctis watches in near horror as Ignis slides to one knee, a playful expression on his face as he looks up at Noctis, reaching out to grip his hand in his own.

For some reason, goosebumps raise down Noctis’s spine.

“My dear prince,” Ignis begins, a smirk widening on his lips.

“Specs. Stop it,” Noctis groans, though he can’t help the tiny smile starting to betray him as he attempts to not laugh.

“I love you dearly, more than anyone, won’t you allow me the pleasure of being your husband?” Ignis lets out a rather un-Ignis-like laugh as he looks up at Noctis.

“Gods, will you cut it out?” Noctis asks, shaking his head as he closes his eyes, succumbing to the laughter that bubbles up and bursts out of him.

“No, because I much prefer to see you laughing than to see you cry,” Ignis says, tone a bit somberer now. 

Noctis avoids his gaze, a little embarrassed. “You’re a dork.” He sighs. “I do love you, Ignis. Now, get up.”

“Is that a yes? I’m afraid I cannot get up until you accept my proposal,” Ignis says playfully. “It’s a matter of life and death, dear Noct.”

Noctis rolls his eyes again, for what feels like the hundredth time that night. He takes the hand Ignis is holding and brings it up to press his lips teasingly against Ignis’s hand. “Sure, Specs, yes. Let’s get married.”

Ignis beams, one of those pretty smiles that reaches his eyes and closes them gently. It’s almost blinding to look at. “I’m overcome with joy.”

“Don’t be a jackass. Get up, dude,” Noctis says. 

Ignis chuckles, obliging as he rises to his feet. “Do you feel better now?”

Noctis sighs, nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, a lot better. But… if you change your mind, you have to promise me you’ll tell me. Don’t hide it from me.”

Ignis reaches out, pulling Noctis into his arms. “I promise. It won’t happen, but I promise.”

Noctis feels himself melting into Ignis’s arms. Ignis has always brought a comfort that no one else can bring, a sense of stability --  _ security. _ Noctis rests his head on Ignis’s chest, allowing his advisor to hold him for a moment, the stress of the day leaving Noct’s body in deep exhales. “I don’t know how to thank you, Specs.”

“I don’t want you to thank me. It’s always a pleasure,” Ignis murmurs, holding him so tightly the warmth of his breath caresses the top of Noctis’s head. “I love you as well, you know.”

“Yeah.” Noctis lets out another breath. “Yeah, I know. Guess it’ll be… okay, you know? ‘Cause it’s us. We’re always okay.”

Noctis feels Ignis’s soft chuckle more than he hears it. “Always, Noct.”

Ignis releases Noctis from his grip, but keeps him at arm’s length. “Now, how about I order out, seeing as it’s been a rather trying day? We should relax a bit, hmm? Invite Prompto and Gladio over, if you’d prefer?”

Noctis nods. “Yeah. That all sounds good.”

\-----

“Holy shit,  _ what? _ You’ve gotta marry Iggy?” Prompto’s voice yells from next to Noctis as they play video games on the couch.

Noctis sighs. “Yep. I guess it doesn’t  _ have _ to be Specs, but…”

“Far easier that way,” Ignis finishes for him, throwing him a look from the chair next to the couch.

Noctis nods. “Yeah.”

“Guess that makes sense. I don’t think I could marry a stranger,” Prompto agrees.

Gladio snorts, tossing a pillow at Prompto. “Like I’d let you do that.”

“Shut up, babe! We’re talkin’ hypotheticals!” Prompto insists, frowning at Gladio.

Noctis smiles. He’s happy for his friends, really. Now, though, with the given context of the arranged marriage with Ignis, this really starts to feel like a double date to Noctis.

Noctis has no idea how to feel about that.

Gladio rolls his eyes. “Sure. You guys will be fine together, though I’m sure Iggy will perish in a month.”

“ _ Gladio,” _ Ignis nearly hisses. “Behave.”

“Yeah, tell me about it. Poor Specs,” Noctis whispers, suddenly hyperfocusing on the game on the screen instead of the conversation.

“You know what? You guys are cute. We’re all cute. It’ll be fine,” Prompto says, elbowing Noctis playfully. “Nothin’ to worry about.”

Noctis feels a surge of relief. He really does love Prompto’s enthusiasm -- and, well, Prompto in general.

“I can agree with you there,” Ignis says with a soft smile, directed only at Noctis.

“So, like, what’s the bullshit reason they gave you again?” Gladio asks. “That you’re unprepared? They know you’ve been training your whole life for this?”

“I believe someone has raised concerns with the treatment of vampires in this region. Chancellor Izuina, I presume,” Ignis answers. “It’s the only thing we don’t discuss much among royalty, unless if one were to bring it up.”

“But… rabid vampires aren’t so great, right?” Prompto asks nervously. “It’s good to take care of them  _ before  _ they rip people’s throats out.”

“Yes, but it affects the way that normal vampires are treated as well. We’re at a stalemate. If we don’t ask, they don’t necessarily tell,” Ignis explains.

“Yeah.” Prompto bites his lip. “That’s not so great. Some of ‘em can’t help what they are. Guessing they just want to live in peace.”

“Most of them. I can’t make the policies change, though. That’s up to my dad,” Noctis says.

“Won’t be for long,” Gladio points out. “As soon as you take over, that treaty with Niflheim and all sorts of other treaties end. You can change stuff. That’s probably why they’re crapping their pants. You can make real change -- good change, if you don’t act like an idiot.”

Noctis pouts. “Hey,” he whines. “I’m doing the best I can. I already agreed to their stupid marriage shit.”

“How’s marriage gonna help you take care of the way vamps are treated, though?” Prompto wonders.

“I suppose it’s a start in order to help Noct make joint decisions when it comes to policies, seeing as the consort is to be among the royal court already,” Ignis guesses. “It’s also maturing, to say the least. Marriage requires a certain degree of effort, as it were.”

“Noct sure could use some maturing,” Prompto teases.

Noctis sighs. “Shut it!” He laughs. “Whatever. I guess not much will change as long as it’s Specs, but… I don’t get why they don’t see that I can listen to people and make the best decisions for everyone without all this stupid political bullshit.”

“Maybe they’re trying to stall that as much as possible,” Gladio suggests. “They’re probably freaking out about all the change.”

“Change can be good,” Prompto squeaks.

“We’ll have to ensure the change will be for the better, is all,” Ignis agrees.

Noctis huffs out another stressed breath. “Yeah. Let’s hope.”

\-----

Noctis is a bundle of nerves as he and Ignis head straight for his father’s office to tell him the news. Ignis, of course, appears calmer than he is, but even his lips are pressed into a thin line, more so than other days.

“Are you sure about this, Specs?” Noctis asks, for probably the hundredth time since they agreed to it last night.

“As always, Noct, yes,” Ignis assures him, stopping outside of Regis’s office. “Are  _ you?” _

Noctis nods immediately. “Of course.”

That’s something he doesn’t have to feel insecure about, at least. Noctis isn’t sure what he wants out of life in terms of romance -- marriage, relationships, anything of the sort. He knows that’s probably because he hasn’t found any romance yet, so it’s not an issue for him at the moment. He does know, though, that he trusts Ignis always, with everything, and he’s one of the few people he would be comfortable with doing this with.

Maybe the  _ only _ person he’d feel comfortable doing this with. 

“Very well. We’ll proceed as planned, then, shall we?” Ignis asks, waiting for Noctis’s additional wordless nod before heading inside Regis’s office.

Regis looks up at the two of them from behind his desk immediately, a soft smile appearing on his face. It reminds Noctis of when Regis pitied him yesterday, and he’s unsure how to feel about it. Still, he throws a halfhearted smile toward his father in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

“Noctis,” Regis greets. “Ignis. I’ve heard you two have important word for me? Have you made a decision yet?”

Noctis swallows nervously. “Um, yeah. I have.”

Ignis clears his throat. “Your Majesty, if I may present myself as an option for Noctis, I would be happy to take his hand in marriage.”

Regis remains silent, considering this for a moment before his eyebrows raise. “You’ve considered this? Both of you?” 

Regis turns his gaze to Noctis, and Noctis feels himself freeze up a little. Of course, they  _ had _ considered it, but what Noctis hadn’t considered was how awkward it would be to tell to his father about it. 

“Yeah. I wanna marry Specs,” Noctis insists.

“Quite frankly, I don’t see much changing in terms of our relationship. We’re already quite close. With your permission, Your Majesty, I would love the honor.”

Noctis squirms internally, just a little bit. It’s almost like this is  _ real _ , like Ignis is actually asking Regis for permission to date him --  _ marry _ him, even. Noctis looks over at Ignis, a little amused at how seriously Ignis asks for everything. Ignis takes everything seriously, though, so he shouldn’t really be surprised.

Noctis looks over at his father just in time to see Regis smile, looking at the two of them with that prideful expression that always leaves Noctis embarrassed more than anything.

“Well, if you’ve discussed it, then I don’t see anything wrong with this decision,” Regis insists. “You have my blessing, my son. Ignis -- you’ve been quite like a son to me as well. It only makes sense that we make it official.”

Ignis nods curtly, a polite smile playing at his lips. “I quite agree, Your Majesty. It seems long overdue.”

Noctis can’t remember how to speak for just a moment.  _ Overdue? _ Noctis looks over at Ignis with slight worry, unsure if Ignis actually means that or if he’s just buttering up his dad. Of course, he assumes the latter, but Noctis feels weird, suddenly, about all of this. Not in a bad way, just… weird.

“I always had a feeling you two would share a bond -- admittedly, not quite this strong, but it makes all the more sense, regardless,” Regis continues, furthering the weirdness.

“Dad--” Noctis whines, heat flooding his cheeks. “C’mon. Is it cool or not?”

Regis laughs. “Alright, Noctis. I’ll end your embarrassment. Is it too soon to arrange the wedding for two months’ time? Will that be enough time for you to prepare?”

Two  _ months. _ Noctis has two months to prepare to spend practically a lifetime married to  _ Ignis. _ He feels his palms start to get a little sweaty.

“We can work with that, Your Majesty. Noct, how do you feel about it?” Ignis asks, turning to Noctis..

Noctis nods weakly. “Yep. Sounds good, I guess.”

Regis smiles. “Very well, then. I’ll save the date and inform the council. Congratulations, you two.”

Noctis feels weird again. “Thanks, Dad. Can I go?”

“You may. Ignis, as well. I’d say you’ve earned a day off to think about things.”

Ignis bows. “Very well. Your Majesty,” he bids farewell, and guides Noctis out of his father’s office.

As soon as they’re out of earshot, Noctis lets out a huff of stressed breaths. “Holy shit. I think he thought we were…”

Ignis appears as though he’s hiding a smile. “I believe so.”

Noctis buries his face in his hands. “Great. Apparently, we look like we’re in love.”

“We do spend an awfully large amount of time together,” Ignis teases. “I suppose it would be better that way, in terms of appearance, wouldn’t it?”

Noctis feels a weird swirl of butterflies in his stomach, unsure where they’re coming from. He looks over at Ignis, finding Ignis’s gaze locked with his light and playful. “I guess. How is this not embarrassing you?”

“I’m not embarrassed to be thought to be with you,” Ignis states plainly, as if this were obvious.

Noctis raises his eyebrows. “That’s not what I meant! I’m not, either. It’s just… weird.”

“I’ve learned quite some time ago that there’s never a dull moment with you,” Ignis explains. “Now, shall we head to your flat and discuss logistics? We’ll have to make some changes in terms of where we live, and what plans we may have for the wedding.”

Noctis sighs. “Yep. Let’s get this over with.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis and Noctis sit at the table in Noctis’s apartment, with a freshly made lunch in front of them (Noctis stayed far away from the salad), and Noctis realizes that this is something that they’re going to have to get used to for most meals of the day. They’ll have to get used to living together, eating together, _being_ together most of the day. Noctis’s apartment only has a single bedroom -- they’d likely have to sleep together, too. 

Noctis doesn’t really mind -- after all, they’ve slept together, eaten together, and all but lived together for most of their lives. Not much would change there; in fact, living with Ignis would be nice.

Like roommates. Sort of.

“I suppose I’ll be moving in here,” Ignis says after a mouthful of salad, “if that’s alright with you. My flat isn’t nearly as spacious, and yours is closer to work. Unless if you feel differently…?”

Noctis puts down his fork, taking a sip of water. “Yeah, no, I was thinking the same thing. You’re cool with, um… well, both of us only have one bedroom, so…”

Ignis chuckles. “We’ve slept together many times. I certainly don’t mind. Is that something we should discuss? Separate beds, perhaps?” His tone is teasing, but Noctis knows that if he really wanted something like that, Ignis would indulge him.

Noctis _doesn’t_ want that, though, and he’s not sure what that means. He’s used to people being around, but Specs being around always brought comfort along with it.

“No, I was just making sure.” Noctis sighs. “So, the wedding’s in two months, so I guess we have to move in together soon.”

“I had in mind that after we’ve finished lunch here, I could head over and start packing things up. The sooner the better, so that we might move past all of this and proceed normally with our lives -- as normally as we can, given the circumstances.” He smirks.

Noctis lets his gaze linger on the pretty smile for a moment before he nods. “Makes sense to me. You want me to help you?”

Ignis shakes his head. “I don’t want you putting stress on your back injury. I’ll be quite alright. As for our wedding…” Ignis gestures to the both of them with a gloved hand. “We’ll have to start planning that immediately.”

Noctis lets out a gentle laugh, not quite nervous but not quite confident either. “A wedding. Shit. That’ll be at the citadel, huh?”

“Yes, royal weddings often are. Most of the planning, in that case, will be done for us -- venue, date, invitations. There will be some things that we need to decide and do ourselves, of course; suit measurements, vows, marriage licenses, and what have you. Do you have any preferences for anything in terms of vows, rings, cake flavor, perhaps?”

Noctis can hardly focus on the words, flush rising to his cheeks once this all settles in, once again, that this is _real._ He’s marrying _Ignis._

“Noct?”

Noctis startles. “What? Cakes? I don’t care.”

“Is everything alright?” Ignis asks. “I didn’t intend to overwhelm you.”

Noctis shakes his head stubbornly. “Just got lost in thought. I can do all that stuff. Just tell me what to do, and I’ll do it.”

Ignis smiles. “As per usual, hmm?”

Noctis locks eyes with him. “Guess so. Are you su--”

“Positive, Noct. You needn’t ask me anymore. I promised you if I changed my mind, I would tell you. I’m not going to change my mind.”

Noctis nods. “I know, Specs. I’m sorry. It’s just… a lot, y’know?”

Ignis reaches across the table, putting a comforting hand on Noctis’s wrist. “I understand. We have each other, and we will be alright. Once we get the wedding over with, things will return to normal. Do you need anything?”

Noctis smiles at Ignis’s instant instinct to take care of _Noctis,_ but truthfully, the reason why Noctis is so concerned is because of Ignis, not himself. Noctis flips his hand over, allowing their fingers to lace together; it causes tingles to travel up his spine. “No. Do _you?_ ”

“Only the assurance that you’re alright,” Ignis whispers, his eyes lingering on their entwined hands.

“As long as you’re okay… I’m okay,” Noctis promises. “Where are we gonna get rings?”

“I thought I’d pick some up, if it doesn’t matter to you either way. Unless if you’d like a say in what rings we wear?”

Noctis squeezes Ignis’s hand as he sighs. “I kinda wanna help pick ‘em out, if that’s okay.”

Ignis’s smile makes Noct’s heart race; he has no idea why Ignis has been having this effect on him lately -- probably due to the fact that they’re soon to be closer than ever. “I would like that very much,” Ignis assures him. “I won’t do it without you, then.”

Noctis nods, relieved. Everything would be normal, then -- _alright_ , more importantly. He’s so grateful to have Ignis in his life. “Thanks, Specs.”

“My pleasure.” Ignis removes his hand from Noctis’s, and he finds himself _disappointed,_ for some reason. “Now, I should truly head back so I may start packing, hmm?”

Noctis removes his hand from the table, his fingers tingling from where Ignis touched. “Sure. Let me walk you to your car.”

As they walk through the parking garage, Noctis struggles to find the proper words to tell Ignis how much this means to him; how much _Specs_ means to him. Noctis, however, has never been all that great with words; every attempt dies on his tongue and he wonders if Ignis knows just how much he means to him.

“Um, Specs--” Noctis starts, cut off by Ignis pressing a hand sharply to Noctis’s chest.

“Get behind me,” Ignis murmurs, voice lower than a whisper.

Noctis looks up, confused at the sudden tone change when he sees the problem. In front of them, someone with red eyes and blood dripping from their mouth stands in front of them. Noctis swallows nervously, immediately recognizing the rabid vampire, despite having never seen one out of custody before.

The rabid vampire outbreak had been slightly before Noctis’s time; his father sealed the city of Insomnia out with anti-vampire magic -- it only affected rabid ones, however. How one managed to get into the city without dying is quite a mystery, one that Noctis doesn’t have time to think about, as he sees the vampire rearing up to attack.

Ignis steps in front of Noctis fully. “Noct, warp out of here. Now.”

Panic floods Noctis’s veins. “No. I’m not leaving you -- if you get bitten, and that’s _vampire_ blood on their face--”

“I’m fully aware,” Ignis snaps. “I’d much rather be turned than you. _Go.”_

The vampire, at this point, is far beyond making any rational decisions. Noctis watches the vampire gear up to attack Ignis, heading straight for Ignis’s throat. About a dozen panicked thoughts flood Noctis’s mind at once, but only one thought heads to the forefront.

_He can’t let Ignis get hurt._

Noctis warp-strikes the vampire without rational thought, tackling the vampire to the ground.

“Noct!” Ignis yells, sharp and anxious as Noctis vaguely registers the sound of his silver daggers being summoned from the armiger.

Meanwhile, the vampire’s strength is their advantage; it’s not long before Noct is pushed onto his back. Noctis grunts as the vampire pins him to the ground quick as lightning.

Noctis feels the biting pinch of fangs piercing his throat before he even sees the vampire duck their head. Noctis lets out a loud cry of pain as he feels the sharp fangs dig further into his skin. 

“ _Noctis!”_ Ignis cries in horror just as daggers fly through the air and expertly land in the vampire’s back. 

At least one of the daggers must have hit its mark, piercing the heart as Noctis feels the vampire go slack on top of him. Noctis pushes the vampire off of himself, reaching up to stop the blood from dripping down his neck. His fingers are stained crimson as his heart thuds anxiously in his ears. He’s been bitten, for certain, possibly with tainted vampire blood.

_Noctis could turn into a vampire._

Ignis is at his side in an instant, kneeling down next to Noctis as he gathers him in his arms. “Noct, I told you to get out of here, how could you do something so bloody reckless?”

Noctis feels tears well up in his eyes, leaning his head against Ignis’s chest. “I couldn’t let it hurt you.”

“Bloody hell, don’t ever do anything like that again,” Ignis mutters, “I thought all rabid vampires were taken care of.”

“Guess not,” Noctis says with a bitter laugh. He can hardly think logistically right now. His heart thuds, making him feel dizzy for some reason -- whether that’s from blood loss or maybe venom, he’s not sure. He hears Ignis summon a curative from the armiger, pressing it gently into Noctis’s palm. The magic eases the pain, but only slightly -- the pool of warmth coming from his neck wound heals instantly.

Noctis still feels wrong, like something a curative can’t fix is flowing through his bloodstream.

Ignis scoops him up into his arms, and Noctis melts against him. He lets a tear escape, staining Ignis’s shirt as he lets Ignis carry him back to his apartment.

“Specs,” Noctis whispers, “I’m scared.”

“Shh, it’s alright, Noct. I will take care of you. I won’t allow you to be hurt again,” Ignis promises, guilt heavily apparent in his tone.

“ _Ignis._ That wasn’t your fault, I--I didn’t know what else to do,” Noctis says. “I couldn’t let this happen to _you.”_

Ignis huffs out a heavy sigh. “And you expected me to allow it to happen to you instead, is that it?”

This isn’t the first time Ignis has been upset with him, but after all they’ve been through, especially lately, this time stings the most. Noctis grips Ignis’s shirt tightly, as if it would keep him against him. He finds himself burrowing into the warmth, needing Ignis’s embrace more than anything.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking,” Noctis says sheepishly, before wincing as his head starts to throb. “It hurts…”

“I know. Hold onto me,” Ignis says softly, the ice from his tone gone as he gazes down at Noctis in his arms worriedly.

Ignis reaches Noctis’s bedroom, gently laying him down on the mattress. Noctis lets out a soft pained breath as soon as his head hits his pillow. Ignis takes a glove off in order to bring his hand to Noct’s forehead, feeling his temperature. Noctis can’t help but lean into the touch. If he’s going to turn into a vampire, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to be around Ignis anymore -- he wants to remember how his touch feels.

“You’re burning up,” Ignis says softly. “Already.”

Noctis knows what that means. Turning into a vampire starts with a nasty fever. Noctis had no idea it would happen so _soon._ He’s never been around any vampire that he knows of -- at least one that was _openly_ a vampire. He’s never even been around a rabid one at all. He supposes, bitterly, this is what the council meant when they said he wasn’t prepared to intervene in these sorts of affairs.

Noctis supposes he’ll start to be prepared now, considering he’ll _be_ a vampire in who-knows-when.

“I guess that means you should go,” Noctis whispers, reaching up to grip Ignis’s hand in his own. “I’m sorry.”

Ignis’s brow furrows. “No, I won’t be going anywhere. I will take care of you.”

Noctis wants to protest, but he can’t find the strength, suddenly. Everything takes so much effort, it seems; he feels sluggish, pain cropping up in every part of his body. “You… you should save yourself. It’s not gonna be safe for you to be around… me…” Even words are hard to form; Noctis has never felt so _weak._

Ignis sits on the bed next to Noctis, taking the hand gently gripping his own to his lips, pressing a soft kiss there. “I will not leave you, Noct. Rest. The pain will subside eventually, then we will go from here. There’s nothing wrong with what you will become if we manage it properly.” His words are confident, but the worry in his tone is apparent, even to Noctis.

The last thing Noctis remembers is the worried look in Ignis’s mesmerizing green gaze before consciousness slips from him, still holding onto Ignis’s hand as tightly as his body will allow.

\-----

The first thing Noctis feels is the burning of his throat, like hot flames trickling down his neck. It almost feels like he’s swallowed hot lava, and his eyes flutter open as he feels his mouth start to sting as well.

“Noctis,” Ignis’s voice calls out, voice low with concern. “Are you alright?”

Noctis looks over to find Ignis sitting on the bed next to him. He looks incredibly tired, still in the same outfit he was wearing when Noctis fell asleep, but now a bit more wrinkled. His usually perfectly styled hair has some strands falling forward onto his forehead.

Noctis swallows. He can’t focus on anything else. The strange sensation in his mouth intensifies as he listens to the sound of Ignis’s heartbeat, loud enough for it to be his own. He can’t feel his own heartbeat, however; he doesn’t have one anymore. The bite of fangs sting his bottom lip as he stares at Ignis’s jugular, watching his pulse thrum through the prominent vein on his neck.

“How long have I been asleep?” Noctis asks weakly, trying to ignore the uncontrollable thirst that ails him.

“Over a day,” Ignis responds. His eyes fall on Noctis’s mouth before locking with his gaze. “I was so worried… I didn’t have time to properly get you something to eat.”

Noctis swallows again, trying to stifle the burn in his throat. He can’t make his fangs go away, not with Ignis smelling so divine next to him. All Noctis wants is to drink from him, ease the ache in his throat. Noctis itches to sink his fangs into Ignis, to drink every drop…

The thoughts make the pain worse, and Noctis flinches. “I--I can’t. It hurts. You need to go, Specs.”

Ignis reaches out to brush a bit of Noctis’s hair out of his eye. “I understand. We need to ensure that you are properly fed, however -- otherwise you might injure someone.”

“The only one here is you, and you’re who I’m concerned about. I’ll be okay, just go back to your place, okay? I don’t wanna--” Noctis winces again at Ignis’s proximity, “--hurt you.”

“You need to drink, Noctis. You can’t ignore it; _we_ cannot ignore it any longer.”

“I’m not saying I’m going to ignore it, I’m saying that I need to get you out of here while I _find_ something I can drink--” Noctis snaps, his thirst getting the best of him.

Ignis reaches out, placing his arm on Noctis’s lap. He flips his hand over, exposing his wrist. “Take some from me.”

Noctis nearly hisses at this; his throat _aches_ as he pushes Ignis’s hand off of him. “ _No._ I can’t hurt you. What if I take--take too much?”

“You won’t hurt me, not unless if we wait too long, which we’re on borrowed time already.” Ignis places his hand back on Noctis’s lap. “Now, _drink.”_

Noctis looks over at Ignis, knowing that he probably looks like a breathing nightmare with his new fangs exposed like this, and staring at him like he’s a piece of meat instead of his lifelong friend. “Ignis… are you sure about this?” Noctis asks, voice low.

Ignis’s eyes won’t leave the fangs in Noctis’s mouth. “Positive. Please. I’m worried.”

“Have-- have you eaten recently?”

“Yes.”

If Noctis had a heartbeat, it’d be hammering right now; he looks desperately from Ignis’s eyes to the exposed wrist on his lap. He gathers it in his hands gently, as if Ignis could break if he touched him. Ignis’s hand is warm, so _warm--_ had Ignis always been this damn warm?

Ignis hums a little, a surprised gasp leaving his lips. Noctis looks over at him in confusion, and that’s when Ignis smiles a bit sheepishly. “Your hands are quite cold now.”

Noctis frowns. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Caught me off guard, is all,” Ignis whispers. “Please, love. For me.”

The term of endearment does not go over Noctis’s head; he looks into Ignis’s eyes, affection flooding through him as he realizes how much Ignis is still desperate to take care of him, even when he’s a monster.

Noctis nods. “Only a little bit, then I’ll find something else. Tell me-- tell me if I hurt you.”

Ignis doesn’t answer with words, but instead bends his hand backward to expose the veins in his wrist more. Noctis can feel himself literally salivate as he can’t resist bringing Ignis’s wrist to his lips. Noctis can hear the blood flowing through his veins as much as he can _smell_ it; irresistible, and all _his_ , offered for him and him only.

Noctis locks eyes with Ignis as he bares his fangs more, allowing his teeth to pierce Ignis’s skin gently. Noctis is surprised how easily his teeth cut through the flesh, but is instantly rewarded with warm, _delicious_ blood leaving Ignis’s wrist and into Noctis’s mouth.

“Ah--” Ignis says at the pinch, but then hums comfortably again, keeping his wrist ready for Noctis.

Noctis can’t help but groan, eyes sliding closed as he starts to swallow the blood quickly. Relief floods through him as the burn in his throat is eased just with the first swallow. Noctis grips Ignis’s hand tightly, holding it against him as he swallows as much blood as he can.

Noctis’s eyes open when he feels pressure on his thigh; Ignis’s other hand squeezing him comfortingly, reassuringly. He knows he needs to stop soon, but allows himself a few more swallows.

“Noctis…” Ignis warns softly. “One more.”

Their gazes meet once again. Ignis’s pupils are dilated almost fully, and there’s a gentle, beautiful part to Ignis’s lips. He looks… beautiful, Noctis decides. As wonderful as his blood tastes, and Noctis can’t help but nod as he allows just _one_ more swallow.

Noctis withdraws his fangs. He laps up the remaining blood that the wound left, his saliva’s healing agent easily mending the marks he’s left. Ignis makes a surprised noise at the gesture, and Noctis peels his mouth off of Ignis’s wrist as soon as the wound is healed, only the gentle stain of blood left on Ignis's smooth wrist.

Noctis is surprised he was able to stop, but he knows the bond he shares with Ignis certainly played a huge part in that.

Noctis releases Ignis’s wrist, and Ignis takes his hand and brushes a fresh batch of hair out of Noctis’s eyes. “There. How do you feel now?” Ignis asks, his voice lower than normal.

Noctis can’t exactly be honest here, not fully; he can’t exactly tell Ignis that his blood is the best thing he’s ever tasted. He can’t exactly say that after drinking that tiny sample, all he wants is more. He can’t tell Ignis that he wants to climb onto his lap and drink from his pulsating jugular.

Noctis just sighs instead, leaning against Ignis’s shoulder. “Better. Thank you. You taste… so good.”

Ignis wraps his arm around Noctis with a soft chuckle. “I’m flattered. You’ve some color to your face, now.” 

A finger brushes against Noctis’s cheekbone, and he suppresses a shudder. He isn’t sure if it’s the fresh blood or just being a newborn vampire in itself, but every touch Ignis delivers to him feels like wildfire along his skin.

Noctis can’t muster the strength to pull away from Ignis, especially not now. He burrows even closer. “What… what are we gonna do, Specs?”

“Mmm. We’ll have to continue as planned, I suppose. We’ll keep it between us, for now. I suppose there is no better time than now to help with vampire affairs.”

Noctis _does_ pull away now, looking at Ignis incredulously. “You can’t be serious. That’s all you’re thinking of? You’re in danger around me now. We can’t keep on with this wedding. I can’t be around _anyone_ , especially not you… your blood is… Gods, your blood, I can smell it all the time. I can hear your heartbeat…”

“I understand, Noctis, but… we were able to handle it. We _can_ handle this situation; it’s something to get accustomed to, is all.” Ignis sighs, attempting to pull Noctis back against him. “We’ll handle it together. It’s even more fitting for you to step up as king.”

Noctis shakes his head, feeling the sting of tears at the corners of his eyes. “I can’t put you in danger like this, you didn’t sign up for that.”

Ignis smiles softly. “I was under the impression that I’d be in danger in some form or another regardless. It is, after all, my duty to protect you, my liege.”

Affection and a weird form of longing flows through Noctis. He wants this to continue; he wants Ignis, especially to have him at his side. He wants the opposite of the words that leave his lips. “How… how am I supposed to live with you? How can I live with _that,_ knowing I’m constantly putting you in danger for a stupid marriage. How am I gonna be around you all the time when I have this… need, now? How am I going to _kiss_ you at our wedding? I can smell your blood from across the room. That close, I’d probably just… eat your face off.” He sighs, despite the ridiculousness of his words.

Ignis chuckles at the last bit, the hand on his leg squeezing reassuringly. “I believe you have a bit more self-control than that. We’ll keep you here, for now, until you acclimate to the experience. You wouldn’t have to suffer, or be in pain, you know. What we just did… it went rather well, didn’t it? I can relieve the thirst for you -- I have plenty of blood, of course.”

Noctis stiffens. “How can you say stuff like that, Specs? How can you just… not care about yourself like that?” A tear escapes his eye without his permission. “You seem just set on me _using_ you like that. Why you gotta be so damn self-sacrificing--”

“Noct,” Ignis interjects, wrapping his arms further around Noctis, pulling him into a hug. “Noct, I’m terribly sorry. I never intended to upset you.”

Noctis lets himself cry a little, melting into Ignis’s embrace. “I’m scared, I don’t wanna hurt you. I don’t know what to do.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me,” Ignis says. “You could never harm me. I wish you could see that the way that I do. It will be alright. If you truly don’t want us to proceed with the marriage, I understand, and I will respect that. However, I don’t believe this will present a problem for us. We can manage. I certainly wouldn’t recommend a different partner than myself, as I know of your condition, and it is unwise to inform anyone else.”

Noctis doesn’t know what to say. He agrees with everything Ignis is saying, of course, but he has no idea how to say that without sounding selfish. If he never gets to taste Ignis’s blood ever again… well, it’ll suck. It’s basically all Noctis can think about. If he loses the marriage with Ignis, it would also kill him knowing that he’d be replaced with someone he doesn’t care about.

“I don’t think you wish us to stop, do you?” Ignis continues after Noctis gets lost in his thoughts.

Noctis shakes his head against Ignis’s chest. “No. I don’t wanna be away from you,” he admits.

Ignis rests his chin on Noctis’s head. “I don’t wish for that, either.”

A knock on Noctis’s apartment door startles them both. They disentangle from each other, Noctis staring at him in panic. 

“Hey, Noct! Open up, I haven’t heard from you in like _50_ _years_ ,” Prompto’s voice whines from the other side of the door.

“Yeah, dude, what are you doing? Consummating your marriage with Specs?” Gladio teases.

“Shit. It’s Prompto and Gladio,” Noctis states redundantly. “What do we do?”

Ignis levels a look at Noctis. “Well, we certainly cannot hide this from them for very long. Are you thirsty right now, Noct, or was my blood enough for the time being?”

The question catches Noctis off guard; it reminds him of how much he wants Ignis’s blood, and he feels that familiar tingle to his throat -- not as painful as before, but a constant reminder nonetheless. “I’ll be okay.”

Ignis nods. “Are you certain?”

“Yeah. I promise.”

They get up off of the bed. It feels weird to walk now; it’s almost as if Noctis is in a new body, and has to get accustomed to it. It takes so much less energy to do everything now. He can hear the heartbeats of his friends, even the ones through the other side of the door. Everything in the room appears crystal clear, sharper than before. 

Noctis sits on the couch, wanting to make sure he has a decent enough distance for when Ignis opens the door. He doesn’t know how his new thirst will handle more than one blood source at the same time. Then again, if he can handle Ignis’s blood that seems to _call_ to him, he’s pretty sure he can handle his other friends.

As soon as the door opens, his friends come tumbling inside. He can smell Gladio’s blood pumping strongly through his veins, but a far different smell than Ignis’s blood. When Noctis tries to distinguish Prompto’s scent, however, he becomes confused.

Noctis can’t hear Prompto’s heartbeat.

“Hey, dude, what have you been--” Prompto stops in his tracks, staring at Noctis incredulously. “What the hell happened?!”

“What’s wrong with you?” Noctis asks at the same time.

“Are we just going to ignore the fact that Noct is a vampire? ‘Cause I’m _definitely_ not gonna be able to ignore that, dude,” Prompto blurts.

Surprise colors Ignis’s features, even more so than Gladio.

“I beg your pardon?” Ignis asks, attempting to play dumb.

“How’d you know?” Noctis asks at the same time, giving it away regardless.

“Don’t insult me, Iggy!” Prompto says with a laugh. “I think I’d be able to smell a vampire right in front of me.”

Noctis’s brow furrows. “Smell? _You_ smell weird.” Noctis’s eyes widen at that moment, then. It explains everything; Prompto’s lack of heartbeat, how he doesn’t smell like Ignis or Gladio. “Holy shit. Are _you_ a vampire?”

Prompto laughs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “You caught me. But, uh, how the hell did _this_ all happen? You were _not_ a vampire the last time I saw you. I would know. Took me, like, _years_ to get over how good your blood smelled. Now it’s gone.” Prompto sits on the couch, next to Noctis, reaching out to touch his forehead. 

“There was a rabid vampire attack,” Ignis explains. “How long have you been hiding this, Prompto?”

“A rabid vampire attack?” Gladio asks, getting defensive. “How in the hell-- _where?”_

“My parking garage,” Noctis explains.

“That shouldn’t be happening. Something’s up. Maybe something to do with the wedding? Noct stepping up?” Gladio says as he tenses up.

“We’ll have to look into it; be on our guard,” Ignis agrees. “I certainly don’t think it was a coincidence. The magic in the wall _never_ fails.” Ignis grips his chin in his hands, lost in thought.

Noctis doesn’t really care about politics right now, or how his attacker got inside. All he can manage to do is stare at his best friend. He can’t believe he missed this, this _whole_ time. “Prompto, how are you a _vampire?_ How _long?”_ he asks, ignoring Gladio and Ignis for the moment.

Prompto looks at all of them warily. “Um, well, since we first met in high school. I got attacked by one when I started my freshman year. I hid it from you guys, because I didn’t want you guys to, like, lock me up for endangering the prince or whatever.” Prompto looks at his lap. “Sorry I didn’t tell you guys. But I swearsies, I never meant you any harm. I’d hurl myself off of a bridge before I did that!”

Ignis’s eyes bear a hole into the side of Prompto’s face. “How the bloody hell did I _not_ know this?”

“Kid’s good at hiding shit,” Gladio explains with a sigh. “I didn’t know ‘til I kissed him and realized how fucking _cold_ he was.”

Noctis can’t even wrap his head around the fact that Prompto has been a vampire the _entire_ time he knew him. Somehow, though, Noctis feels a little glad that he’s not alone in this. “You knew, too, Gladio?”

“Yup.”

Prompto laughs nervously. “Yeah, still sorry ‘bout that. I got a little too excited… I, uh, I hope you guys aren’t mad at me. I get it if you are, Iggy, I should’ve been honest…”

“You must have impeccable self-control,” Ignis says admiringly. “That’s rather impressive. I never knew. I apologize for all the times I’ve tried to feed you…” He chuckles.

Prompto grins. “Don’t say sorry, Igster! I still _super_ love human food, it just can’t really sustain me like… uh, the blood, y’know…” He fiddles with his bracelets anxiously.

“How do you get blood?” Noctis asks suddenly. “I don’t even know what to do.”

“Well, I can help! I’ve got some blood bags at my house that I can totally get to you for now. I basically get them from blood banks and stuff. I’ve basically got a blood guy,” Prompto explains with a laugh. “Are you… you’re new, huh? Have you fed? You’re gonna go _rabid_ if you don’t feed soon, dude.”

“We took care of that,” Ignis says, his voice tight.

Gladio looks over at Ignis. “Wait, did you let him drink your _blood?”_

Ignis crosses his arms. “He was in incredible pain, Gladio.”

“What if he couldn’t stop?” Gladio grumbles. “That was reckless.”

“Actually, I think that was the best thing they could’ve done, big guy,” Prompto says. “Newborn thirst ain’t somethin’ to wait around for and let get worse. Noct could’ve totally hurt someone if they waited.”

“I wouldn’t have. I couldn’t have hurt him,” Noctis promises. “I was scared about it but I know I couldn’t have hurt him.”

Ignis’s eyes find Noctis’s from across the room, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Noctis can’t help but smile back before ducking his gaze, ashamed of himself. Ignis crosses the room in several strides, sitting on the arm of the couch in order to press a comforting hand on Noctis’s shoulder. He tries desperately not to lean into the touch, but fails.

“Still, be careful.” Gladio frowns. “Don’t overdo it, Iggy.”

Ignis rolls his eyes, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I’m perfectly capable of handling it, Gladio.”

Gladio snorts. “Sure you are. So, what happened with the vamp? Did you kill it?”

“I killed it,” Ignis says simply. “It was attacking Noct, and I couldn’t think straight.”

“It was rabid, huh?” Prompto asks. “So weird. Thought they were all gone.”

“Decidedly not.” Ignis sighs. “Noct just woke up perhaps an hour ago. We weren’t terribly certain he was turned until…”

Prompto snorts. “Fangs? Noct lunging at your throat?”

Noctis elbows Prompto. “C’mon, man. Shut up.”

Prompto laughs harder. “You know I’m kidding.”

“Fangs, yes. Lunging, no.” Ignis chuckles. “He was awfully well-restrained around me, despite how much I could tell he was in pain.” Ignis squeezes Noctis’s shoulder again.

As guilty as Noctis feels right now, Ignis’s words certainly help him feel like less of a monster than he knows he is. Still, if Prompto can handle being a vampire -- _Prompto_ , probably the sweetest kid alive -- maybe Noctis’s fate isn’t so bad after all.

“Not too surprising. Noct’s always been great,” Prompto gushes.

“Just be careful,” Gladio warns. “You guys still going through with this wedding?”

“I don’t see why not,” Ignis counters.

“We talked about it. I left it up to Specs. I don’t know what else to do. It’s not like marrying someone else would get rid of the problem,” Noctis says quietly.

“It might be a little hard now,” Prompto says, “but it’s doable. Like, trust me. Your thirst is new, so it’s gonna be a little iffy for a while. But take it from me, I’d _never_ hurt any of you. You guys have gotten injured and bled in front of me and I’ve never even _thought_ about hurting you. Just gotta take five, go get an emergency blood bag, and everything’s normal.” He shrugs. “Shit, me and Gladio are _together_ and we’re still fine. I’ve never taken a bite outta him.”

Gladio lets out a teasing snicker. “You sure about that?”

Prompto, if he could, would probably turn a brilliant shade of red. “Hey, that’s not what I’m talking about!”

Noctis rolls his eyes. “I don’t wanna know.”

Ignis manages a soft laugh. “Regardless, Prompto has a point. I know Noctis wouldn’t harm me, and I would prefer to be alongside him through all this than anyone else. It’s safer that way.”

“Are you gonna tell His Majesty?” Gladio asks.

Ignis and Noctis look at each other. Noctis knows he’s worried about it, but the anxiety clearly shown in Ignis’s eyes worries him even more. 

“Perhaps keeping it between us would be best, for now,” Ignis decides. “I’m certain a time will come when he should be aware, but until we are certain it’s correlated to Noct’s coronation, we should sit on it for now.”

Ignis’s hand on his shoulder starts to move, massaging comforting circles into Noctis’s shoulder, and Noctis resists the urge to groan at it. Every single touch Ignis gives him makes his whole body tingle. He’ll have to ask Prompto about that. Maybe being a vampire makes everything ultra-sensitive. 

“We don’t know where it came from? Inside job?” Gladio asks.

Ignis snorts. “Doubtful, but we’ll be cautious.”

“Niflheim?” Prompto asks, the room suddenly going quiet.

Niflheim has a treaty with Lucis, of course -- a peace treaty, mostly. Niflheim used to use rabid vampires to attack Lucis until the wall went up. It’s a long, dark history and Noctis wouldn’t put it past them to try to stop Noctis from becoming king. Beyond that, Noctis would have no idea as to their specific motives.

“We’ll have to keep our eyes open,” Ignis says, tone tense.

Gladio sighs. “This is a fucking mess.”

“So... you last fed, like, what? An hour ago, then?” Prompto asks.

“More like a half an hour, yeah. Why?” Noctis responds.

“Okay, good. You should be okay for no longer than a day, but when you’re new it’s best to keep you fed. Lemme go and get some of my blood bags? That’ll tide you over until we figure something out that we both can have,” Prompto says.

Gladio gets up out of one of the armchairs. “I’ll go get ‘em, babe. I’ll take Iggy.” He looks at Ignis. “You look like you could use a shower, maybe some food. Get the human blood away from baby vamp prince, huh?”

“Shut up,” Noctis whines. He looks up and over at Ignis with a frown. He does look tired, though Noctis knows that’s mainly because Ignis probably didn’t get any sleep as he was watching over Noctis. Still, he can’t help but feel guilty. “Are you okay, Specs?”

Ignis gives Noctis’s shoulder one last squeeze before standing up. “I’m quite alright. I should head home and freshen up. Will you be alright until I return?”

Noctis nods. “Yeah. Be careful.”

Ignis smiles at him as Prompto kicks Ignis playfully. “Go on, get outta here, Igster. I’ll take care of Noct. Get some food and stuff, yeah? Oh, and Gladio?” Prompto calls out, looking up at Gladio. “Don’t bring the O-neg stuff. Noct won’t like it.”

Gladio laughs. “Loud and clear. C’mon, Iggy.”

Noctis and Ignis exchange one last look before Noctis watches Ignis and Gladio disappear out of the house. Their scents still linger, but Noctis finds it a lot clearer to think without the scent of human blood around him.

Prompto sighs. “Bet you feel better without all that blood around you, huh?” Prompto asks, practically reading his thoughts. He gets up to turn their video game console on. “Guess we need to talk, huh? Vamp 101?”

Noctis nods, taking the game controller handed to him from his best friend. “Guess we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa yet another reminder that the art was done by the lovely [ldefix](https://twitter.com/faufix) <3


	3. Chapter 3

If someone were to tell Noctis that he’d be sitting on the couch as a vampire with his best friend who is  _ also  _ a vampire, he never would have believed it. Now, it almost seems like if anything could go weird or wrong in his life, it would.

Also, despite the relief Noctis feels at not having to smell human blood around him for the moment, he finds himself missing Ignis terribly. He can’t even figure out why.

“So, how are you handling it so far? I know it’s probably, like, super weird, but…” Prompto murmurs, concentrating on the game on the screen. “Sounds like it was real good Iggy was here.”

Noctis nods, hardly able to focus on their game. “Yeah. I dunno what I would’ve done if he wasn’t here.”

Prompto laughs. “Yeah. Bet you guys are super close now, huh? I’ve never had Gladio’s blood. We’ve talked about it, but it hasn’t happened. I can’t imagine how nice that would be. I’ve never had any fresh blood, if that makes sense.”

Noctis should probably be uncomfortable by the subject, but for some reason, he isn’t. “I, um, it was good. Does it always taste like that?”

“Like what?”

Noctis finds himself laughing awkwardly. “Um, Gods, I don’t even know. Like heaven. Like nothing I’ve ever tasted. Sweet and savory at the same time.”

“Huh. Well, I mean, you’re really thirsty, so it probably would be like that. Blood bags kinda taste stale, so… I’m sure Iggy was way better. Also, y’know, he smells  _ so _ fucking good.”

Relief floods through Noctis as he sighs. “I thought I was the only one.”

“Nah, man. He smells great. Bet he tastes even better. Then again, could be a little biased. I know Gladio’s blood sort of sings to me, ‘cause I’m in love with him and all.” Prompto smirks. “Could be the same for you.”

Noctis freezes. “What do you mean?”

“C’mon, dude! I see how you guys look at each other. There’s totally something there. Before the dumb wedding announcement, even, but especially  _ after  _ that. You guys have something goin’ on, for sure. Are you guys… y’know...” Prompto wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

“No. We’re not like that.” Something resembling butterflies floods through Noctis, however. He almost… wouldn’t mind if they  _ were. _ “I don’t think we are.”

“But you wanna be,” Prompto guesses. “Hey, no shame in that. Iggy’s super handsome. And you guys are… like, soulmates, I dunno. Always together. I’d fall for someone if they were that close to me all the time like you guys are. Heck, I spent a  _ little _ bit of time around Gladio and I was done for.”

Noctis can feel Ignis’s blood in his system threatening to flush his cheeks. “Um. I don’t know. He hasn’t said anything like that to me, so.”

“So what? You can totally tell. He couldn’t stop touching you earlier,” Prompto points out. “And, like, do you want it?”

Noctis considers that question. He isn’t really sure; he’s not positive. He knows he wants Ignis to want him, for some reason. “I--I don’t know,” Noctis admits. “Not like I can with what I am now, I guess.”

“You mean a vampire? Dude, look at me and Gladio. It works! Trust me.”

Noctis shrugs. “That’s different. You guys haven’t crossed that line, and… Specs and I aren’t even like that, and we’ve already crossed that line. I can’t stop thinking about… how he tasted…”

“You guys can find a balance. Iggy didn’t exactly look like he minded.” Prompto laughs. “Or you could always, y’know, turn him.”

Noctis looks over at Prompto with wide eyes. “You’re not serious.”

Prompto raises a hand in defeat. “Hey, it’s just a suggestion! It’s not so bad, you’ll realize that. After a while, I mean, if you guys can’t handle the vampire-human thing… it’s an easy fix.”

“That’s not  _ easy,” _ Noctis counters, panicking just at the thought of turning Ignis. “I--I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know what to expect.”

“Well, I can help you with that,” Prompto says. “Basically just… keep a supply of blood on hand. People bleeding around you is gonna make it harder, so I wouldn’t recommend giving up being a prince to become, like, a doctor or something.” He snorts.

“Yeah. Don’t really see that happening.” Noctis scoffs bitterly. “So, am I, like, immortal?”

“Um, yeah? And no? You can totally die, obvs. But you won’t, like, get old or anything. I think you reach peak maturity then you stop aging. ‘Cause I’ve totally grown a few inches since high school.” He laughs. “Um, let’s see, what else… oh, yeah, sunlight! Can kinda be like an allergy, but it won’t kill you like those dumb movies. You can eat people food, it just won’t be very satisfying, you’ll still have to drink blood. You can sleep, but you don’t really  _ have _ to, I don’t think… at least that’s what I realized after a two day sleepless crownsguard exam studying binge. Everything else is pretty much normal, y’know, except for the whole strength and speed thing. You’ll be a lot stronger from here on out, and a bit faster. Obviously, I’m sure you can tell that you can hear, like,  _ everything.” _

“Yeah.” Noctis scratches his head. “It’s kind of annoying.”

“Right? Anyone who says they want that kinda shit hasn’t really thought about it, huh?” Prompto laughs again. “But, um, that’s about it? Is there anything else you need to know?”

“Um, I don’t think so.” Noctis shifts uncomfortably. He actually wonders how Prompto and Gladio manage to make things work despite Prompto being a vampire. He wonders if it’s possible, if he were to ever…

“Aw, c’mon, there’s something. What’s up? You know I’m an open book, dude.”

Noctis sighs. “You and Gladio… you’re okay, right? Is everything, like, normal?”

“Oh! Yeah. We’re great. Everything’s fine. Why?”

“I dunno,” Noctis says way too quickly to be convincing. “I’m, uh. You guys can do everything normal couples can, right?”

“Uh huh. Totally. Well, I mean, we can’t exactly have biological kids, ‘cause of the whole vamp thing...” He laughs. “Other than that, it’s fair game. Are you thinking about you and Iggy?”

Noctis realized pretty quickly that it’s pointless to try to lie to his best friend. “Yeah. Maybe. I dunno.”

“You can do anything with Iggy that you want, dude! Just as long as you don’t get your blood in his mouth or anything. That’ll turn him into a vamp, which you don’t seem super into just yet.” Prompto grins. His eyes widen, as something apparently comes to him. “Wait, are you talking about  _ boning?” _

Noctis frowns, throwing his best friend a death glare. “Shut up. No.”

“You  _ totally _ are!” Prompto throws his head back and laughs. “Yeah, you can totally bone him, don’t worry. Or he can bone you, whatever you’re into.”

“That’s  _ not _ what I was asking,” Noctis lies, wanting to bury himself underneath his couch cushions.

“Yeah, uh huh, sure,” Prompto fires back sarcastically. “Your secret’s safe with me, man.”

“You’re such a dork,” Noctis groans. “I, um, I’m super sensitive, too. Is that normal?”

Prompto raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“Like, every time Specs touches me, it feels super intense. Tingly.”

Prompto tilts his head. “Yeah, hmm. I dunno, are you sure you don’t just dig him?” He giggles. “I’ve always been touch-sensitive, so I can’t really help you there.”

Noctis thinks about it for a moment. He has no idea how he feels about Ignis at the moment. On one hand, Noctis and Ignis have always been close. Drinking a person’s blood -- even from the wrist -- always presents a sort of intimacy. Maybe he’s simply confused about that. Then again, on the other hand, it’s  _ every  _ touch, and  _ every  _ glance lately that has his hypothetical heart racing. Even if it doesn’t beat anymore, he can still feel it. All of that has nothing to do with drinking Ignis’s blood.

“I… I don’t know. This marriage shit is weird, then… vampire shit on top of it.” Noctis groans. “I dunno.”

Prompto throws an arm around Noctis. “It’s alright, buddy. You’ll figure it out. We can figure it out together. And if you ever need some time away, some vamp guy time? Call me. We can talk about it together. It’ll be okay.”

Noctis sighs, letting Prompto’s words calm him. He leans into Prompto playfully. “Yeah. Thanks, Prom.”

Prompto smiles. “No sweat. I don’t envy you. Having to marry one of your best friends who is also your advisor, dealing with bein’ a newborn vamp on top of it,  _ and _ having to take over as king? Bet this is the first Lucian vampire king.”

“Yeah. Tell me about it. I just hope no one finds out. I’d never become king. They’d probably run me out of town.”

“Eh, we just can’t tell ‘em! If you can restrain yourself right  _ now, _ I’m sure it’ll be fine later. Your wedding’s not for a few months, so it should be good.” Prompto sighs. “Never thought this would happen, though.”

“Same. I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this.”

Prompto ducks his head sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that. I just didn’t want you guys to assume the worst, or anything like that.”

“I never would’ve judged you,” Noctis promises. “It’s not like you can help it. I’ve never had an issue with vampires like other people can.”

“True. It wasn’t about that, you just… can never really know.” Prompto shrugs. “Well, it’s all out in the open now, huh?”

“Yep.”

It’s not long before Ignis and Gladio return. Ignis has a few of his belongings with him, and Gladio has the blood bags discreetly tucked under a jacket on his arm. Noctis can’t quite see them under the cloth, but he can definitely  _ smell _ them. Noctis isn’t exactly thirsty  _ yet _ , but the smell of them -- and the addition of Gladio and Ignis -- definitely doesn’t help.

“Hey, bloodsuckers,” Gladio teases. “Brought your blood juice boxes.”

“Put ‘em in the fridge like at home, Gladio babe, can you?” Prompto asks, turning to Noct. “When you go to drink them, you can drink ‘em cold, but I prefer to warm them up. It makes them taste less stale. Well, kind of.” He wrinkles his nose. “Better than the cold, though.”

Noctis nods. “Uh, thanks.”

“Noct?” Ignis calls out. “How are you feeling?”

Before Noctis can respond, he hears Ignis walk up to the back of the couch, lean over, and press his lips to Noctis’s head. Noctis has to remind himself not to chew his bottom lip off; even if his fangs aren’t descended, he’s worried they might with the sudden proximity.

Prompto throws a smirk at Noctis, but otherwise doesn’t comment, much to Noctis’s relief.

“I’m okay,” Noctis promises, throwing his head back to look up at Ignis. “How about you?”

Ignis smiles. “After some coffee and a bite to eat, I feel grand.” He sighs. “I brought some clothes and other belongings over so I no longer have to keep traveling back and forth until I properly move in.”

“Are you… are you sure you wanna stay with me? I understand if you don’t wanna anymore.”

Ignis’s gloved finger brushes against the back of Noctis’s neck. “Nonsense. I want nothing more, I assure you.”

“Couldn’t talk him out of it. I tried,” Gladio says with a laugh. “Maybe he’s got a biting fetish.”

“ _ Gladio,” _ Ignis chastises, laughing a bit despite his harsh tone. “Bloody hell.”

Prompto can’t help but snicker. “Literally.”

This earns several groans from the room. Noctis can’t help but crack a smile, though. He’s glad he has his friends through this, at least. He wouldn’t change them for the world.

\-----

Noctis makes it to nighttime until he starts feeling that now-familiar burn to his throat. At first, he blames it on Ignis’s proximity, but even when Ignis leaves to shower in the bathroom, his scent lingers on almost everything, and all Noctis wants to do is  _ drink. _

This is definitely going to be something he has to get used to.

“Shall I sleep on the couch, Noct?” Ignis asks once he emerges from the bathroom. “I don’t mind.”

“Whatever you wanna do, but I… I don’t want that. I’m okay, as long as you are,” Noctis promises. It isn’t as if he would ever  _ attack _ Ignis or anything like that. He just has to learn how to ignore the pain of the bloodthirst.

“Admittedly, I’d prefer to keep close,” Ignis says softly, “if that’s alright with you, of course.”

Noctis meets his gaze, smiling at Ignis. “I’d like that, too.”

As soon as Ignis gets into Noctis’s bed, though, the smell of his blood is nearly impossible to ignore. Noctis sits up, trying to ignore the flamelike burn that crawls down his throat to no avail; he winces a little.

“What’s the matter?” Ignis asks, always so observant.

“Nothing. I think I should just try one of those blood bags before bed,” Noctis murmurs. “Be right back.”

Ignis reaches out, his arm colliding with Noctis’s chest before Noctis can shove himself off of the bed. “Here. Just take mine, won’t you? We ought to not waste what Prompto gave us.”

Noctis looks over at Ignis with slight surprise. “I already drank from you today. I shouldn’t.” He sighs. The longing returns, the desire to taste the sweet essence of Ignis’s blood starts to rule out over rationality. 

“I had plenty to eat since then. It will be fine, Noct.” Ignis extends his wrist out, the smell nearly knocking Noctis out. “Go on.”

Noctis gently touches Ignis’s wrist. “Are you sure? Doesn’t this hurt?”

Ignis smiles, though there’s something in his eyes that Noctis can’t quite detect. “I certainly don’t mind. It actually feels rather pleasant.”

Heat curls around Noctis for a moment; the desire to sink his fangs into Ignis’s neck is so strong. He can’t exactly  _ tell _ Ignis that, though. That would definitely scare him off. 

“Oh. Really?” Noctis asks softly.

“It does, though that could be because I am a bit biased.”

Noctis can’t bring himself to look away. “Biased?”

“I enjoy feeling this close with you, is all.”

If Noctis had a heartbeat, it’d be racing right now. He feels his fangs descend just at the intensity of the emotion, the excitement he feels for his next taste. “I...I feel that way, too.”

Ignis’s smile widens, and it’s probably the prettiest sight Noctis has ever seen. “I’m glad.”

Noctis brings Ignis’s wrist to his lips. “Are you ready?”

“More than.”

It’s easier this time to sink his fangs into the soft, warm flesh of Ignis’s wrist. Noctis can’t hold back the moan when the satisfying taste of Ignis’s blood hits his tongue. He swallows it all gratefully as he holds onto Ignis’s wrist tightly.

Noctis looks over wordlessly, making sure that Ignis is okay, and finds Ignis’s gaze already bearing into him. Ignis presses his wrist further against Noctis’s mouth, and he takes that as permission for a few more swallows, humming gratefully against Ignis’s wrist.

Noctis retracts his fangs after a moment, letting his saliva gently heal the second wound he’s left on Ignis’s wrist today. Ignis lets out a soft hum of approval as Noctis’s tongue gently laps at the wound. Ignis doesn’t remove his wrist until Noctis raises his head, finished.

Noctis finds himself getting a little sleepy now, so at least  _ that _ hasn’t changed. Noctis isn’t sure if he  _ needs _ sleep, according to Prompto, but he certainly could use some right now. He feels full;  _ satisfied  _ as he lies back onto his pillows.

“How do you feel now?” Ignis asks as he reaches for the bedside lamp, turning it off.

“Good,” Noctis admits. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, of course.” There’s a moment of silence before Ignis speaks again. “I think I enjoy that perhaps more than I rightfully should.”

Noctis looks at him with slight surprise, easy to see him in the darkness now. “I’m glad you do,” he admits. He turns on his side, throwing his arm over Ignis’s stomach. “Thanks, Specs.”

If Ignis seems surprised by the sudden intimate gesture, he doesn’t say anything to indicate it. Instead, Ignis wraps his arms around Noctis in return, shuddering a little at the temperature difference of Noct’s skin, likely. “You needn’t thank me. It’s my pleasure.”

“If you want me to give you space, let me know,” Noctis murmurs against Ignis’s chest.

“I don’t need space. It’s as I said; I enjoy you close.”

Noctis selfishly burrows himself further against Ignis’s chest. “You’re so warm.”

A soft chuckle vibrates his cheek. “I believe you’re a bit biased. You’re utterly frozen.”

“Does it bother you?”

“Not at all.”

Noctis sighs, satisfied by the answer. “G’night, Specs.”

“Goodnight, my prince.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ignis moves in completely by the end of the week. Gladio and Prompto help, and Noctis is grateful to get more blood bags from Prompto. As much as Noctis loves drinking some from Ignis’s wrist, Noctis knows it’s probably no coincidence that Ignis has a considerably larger amount of eyebags and a need for more coffee lately. He figures that Ignis needs a solid break from losing excess blood for the time being.

So, blood bags it is.

Noctis hates them. The blood bags taste, just like Prompto said,  _ stale. _ It’s absolutely nothing like the way Ignis’s blood tastes. Noctis doesn’t mind, though. He’ll get used to it. He definitely doesn’t want to hurt Ignis, despite Ignis’s protests that he’s fine. He  _ always _ insists that he’s fine, but Noctis knows better.

They spend each night together in the same bed, which confuses Noctis. It’s not like he’s never spent the night with Ignis or any of his other friends before, but being close to Ignis like this keeps Noctis wanting more, like he can’t stand to be away from him, even for a moment.

They’d spent these past few days since Noctis turned into a vampire completely alone. Noctis hasn’t ventured outside until the initial thirst subsided. Ignis can only give Regis so many excuses until people start to wonder where Noctis is, however, so Noctis figures they need to try to see how painful it is to be around others with his new thirst.

Noctis puts the empty blood bag on the counter with a soft whine. “Gods, those things really are gross.”

Ignis chuckles. “I’ve told you, you needn’t drink from them so much. It’s been a while since you’ve had me.”

Noctis feels the fresh blood he’s had flood his cheeks at the phrasing of Ignis’s words. He must be going soft, or something. “You look really tired. You need a long break. It’s not like I don’t want to.”

Ignis sighs. “Mmm. We’ll give it a bit of a break, then. The offer is always out there, however. Now, shall we head out and select some rings?”

“Yep. Let’s go.”

Ignis walks around the kitchen island, taking a tissue and dabbing it at the corner of Noctis’s mouth. “You’ve made a bit of a mess.”

Embarrassment floods through him; nothing like your friend having to wipe blood from the corner of your mouth. “Oops.”

Instead of being horrified like Noctis expects Ignis to be, however, a tiny smirk plays at his lips instead. He tosses the slightly blood-stained tissue in the trash before gently tapping Noctis’s nose playfully. Ignis turns heel to head for the door.

Noctis has never seen Ignis be  _ this  _ playful before; he stares after his back a little dumbfounded before running after him out of the door.

It’s only been less than a week that they’ve moved in together, but Noctis knows these weird feelings surrounding Ignis aren’t exactly going away. They used to only occur when he drank from Ignis, or Ignis touched him -- now it’s every smile, every glance, every time Ignis is in proximity.

Prompto’s words from a few days ago echo in his head, when he asked if he liked Ignis. Noctis can’t stop replaying it in his head. He’s been pushing those feelings to the back of his mind; with all the vampire and wedding stuff going on, it’s not like he can afford to think about his  _ feelings  _ (not that he ever could). Now, though, he’s got his thirst fairly under control, he’s just gotten a fresh blood bag in him, and all Noctis can think about is what Ignis would do if he were to kiss him instead of bite him.

Is that what crushes are? It’s driving Noctis up a wall, that’s all he knows.

“You’re awfully quiet,” Ignis notes from the driver’s seat, hiding his expression behind an Ebony. “Are you alright?”

Noctis startles, remembering to drown out the sound of Ignis’s heartbeat that thuds next to him. His heart rate is calm, Noctis notices, before he pushes the sound from his mind. Ignis is calm next to him, and Noctis is anything but, funnily enough, but  _ he  _ doesn’t have a heartbeat to give himself away. It’s almost nice, though, to know if Ignis would ever lie about being okay, so that Noctis can take care of him better.

“Yeah, I’m alright. Just thinking.”

“You? Thinking?” Ignis teases.

Noctis shoots him a harsh look. “I’ll shut down the Ebony company.”

Ignis laughs at this. “You wouldn’t dare. Ebony is responsible for you getting all your workload done, I’ll have you know.”

Noctis can’t help but laugh along with him. “I know I’ve asked you this, like, a hundred times, but…”

“Yes, I still wish to marry you.” Ignis sets the can of Ebony in the drink holder. “What brought this on? It’s been a few days since you’ve asked.”

“I dunno,” Noctis admits. “I kind of… like the idea now.”

Ignis smoothly slides into a parking spot at the jeweler’s, an eyebrow raised. “Of marriage? That was rather quick.”

“Well, maybe not  _ marriage _ .” Noctis huffs out another awkward laugh, fiddling with his hands on his lap hs he avoids Ignis’s gaze. “Being with  _ you _ , I mean. Marrying  _ you _ .”

Noctis almost wants the ground to swallow him whole.

Instead of more of Ignis’s teases, he feels the touch of a gloved hand on his own, fingers lacing with his. Another gloved finger touches his chin, lifting his head up to look over at Ignis. Whatever blood still lingers in his system travels to his cheeks, Noctis is certain of it, as he stares into the pretty green hue of Ignis’s eyes.

Ignis’s expression is fond. “I’m glad to hear this,” he murmurs softly. “I very much feel similarly, you know. I suppose it’s a good day to select rings, now then, isn’t it?”

Noctis is relieved that they’re not having a heart-to-heart right now. Noctis isn’t sure if he could handle the embarrassment of it, at least not after admitting something that was already so embarrassing. Still, he knows they’ll have to talk soon -- he’ll have to tell Ignis that he’s feeling something possibly  _ other-than-friendship ( _ what the hell do people call that?). But for now, he’s happy just to do this with Ignis.

Noctis finds himself nodding. “Yeah. I guess so.”

Noctis isn’t really capable of feeling discomfort from temperature changes anymore, but he still feels almost  _ cold _ when Ignis’s removes his touch. Noctis brushes it off the best he can. He puts some sunglasses on to block out the sunlight and any paparazzi, and follows Ignis out of the car and into the jewelry store.

There aren’t too many people in there, but since the only humans Noctis has been around have been Gladio and of course Ignis, it’s a strange feeling. Having just fed, it doesn’t bother him enough to hurt him, but it is noticeable. Noctis supposes this is just how life is going to be for him now. Thankfully, it isn’t as bad as he expected it to be.

Ignis’s eyes are on him, as if he’s having similar thoughts. “Everything in order?” he whispers to Noctis.

“Yeah,” Noctis responds immediately. “It’s all good. C’mon.”

They peruse the different selections for wedding bands, all of them looking more or less similar to Noctis until he hears a soft chuckle from Ignis. Noctis looks over at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I suppose we should stay away from silver selections?” Ignis teases.

Noctis finds himself rolling his eyes, but smiling despite himself. “I don’t think that would make much of a difference.” He exchanges a look with Ignis. “You’d look better with gold, anyway.”

Ignis smiles at him. “I’m quite flattered.”

“I think you’d look good with anything though, I won’t lie.” Noctis sighs. “Which ones do you like?”

Ignis’s smile widens at the comment, but he doesn’t respond, instead preoccupying himself with the ring display. Noctis hopes he hasn’t said something too forward. “How about something simple? These gold bands are rather pretty. Perhaps an engraving would be appropriate?” 

“What engraving?” Noctis asks.

“Can I help you with somethin’?” the jeweler asks, looking at Ignis only. 

Noctis sees the way the jeweler smirks, leaning against the display teasingly. He doesn’t want to overthink; after all, Ignis technically is free to be interested in whoever he likes, but Noctis, for some reason, finds himself wanting to drag Ignis away.

“Perhaps you could help us with selecting some wedding bands?” Ignis asks, not noticing the jeweler’s interest.

The disappointment is plain on the jeweler’s face. “Ah. For yourself?”

Ignis notices now; he looks up with a raised eyebrow. “Yes. For my fiancé and I, of course.” Ignis reaches out, gripping Noctis’s hand tightly.

Noctis isn’t unaccustomed to the warmth of Ignis’s skin anymore, but despite that, it feels much, much warmer. It tingles where he touches, and a streak of possessiveness flows through him as he leans into Ignis, gripping his hand tighter. He wonders if he’s getting sick or something-- he’s never felt this way before.

Noctis sneaks a look over at Ignis, and he sees the tiniest dusting of pretty pink flush on Ignis’s cheeks. The weird feeling in his chest returns, wondering who that blush is dedicated to. Noctis wonders how easily it would be to scare the jeweler off with his new… abilities.

The jeweler’s eyes finally fall on Noctis, and he makes a contemplative noise. “Have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar.”

It’s really surprising to Noctis just how easily sunglasses can hide a face as plain as his. 

Noctis laughs it off, deciding not to mess with the guy any further. “Probably not. Guess I just got one of those faces.”

Noctis feels the brush of Ignis’s thumb against the back of his hand; a reassuring gesture.

“Huh. My bad,” the jeweler responds. “Which rings are you thinking about?”

Noctis smirks, grateful his competition has given up for now.

“We were thinking, perhaps, of this pair here -- and an engraving on the inside?” Ignis suggests before turning to Noctis. “Have any requests, darling?”

The term of endearment settles pleasantly along Noctis’s nerves. He couldn’t care less what Ignis got engraved, as long as Ignis keeps calling him  _ that. _

“Anything you want, babe,” Noctis responds, playing along.

Ignis chuckles before going silent as he gives it some thought. “How about  _ ‘amare’ _ ?”

_ Love. _ The meaning of the word was something they both learned at an early age from one of the books Ignis used to read to Noctis when they were bored. Noctis feels the ghost of a heartbeat thud awkwardly in his chest -- like a strange phantom sensation, one that’s no longer there.

“I love that, Specs,” Noctis admits softly.

Ignis turns his head to meet Noctis’s gaze. He looks proud, maybe even a little teasing, and it curls around Noctis delicately. “I thought you might.” He turns back to the slightly less interested jeweler. “How long before we may pick them up?”

“We can have most sizes within a week, I’d say. Let’s get you measured and we can find out for sure.”

Noctis hopes the chill of his hand doesn’t disturb the jeweler, though he’s so disinterested in Noctis, he doesn’t think it’ll be a problem even if he  _ did _ notice. He watches the jeweler touch Ignis’s hand for far too long, and finds that gentle tug of weirdness eating away at him.

It’s going to be interesting enough once Ignis actually starts  _ dating _ someone else. Noctis frowns.

“A week from today then?” Ignis confirms after they’ve gotten their ring sizes.

“Yep. Can I get a name for the pickup?”

Ignis smirks. “Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum shall do nicely.”

Both Noctis and the jeweler raise their eyebrows at the same time. Noctis is completely shocked that  _ Ignis _ would namedrop in a random downtown jeweler; he feels a little better about what a little shit he’s being for once.

It’s priceless to watch the jeweler recognize Noctis then, almost in slow motion. It’s almost worth it to see Ignis get flirted with during their entire excursion just to witness this.

“Are we good?” Noctis asks, not wanting to add fuel to the fire.

Ignis chuckles. “Indeed. Shall we, Your Highness?”

Noctis resists the urge to roll his eyes as they head back out of the jeweler’s. Once they’re in the car, Noctis removes his sunglasses, hating how they feel on his face. 

“Why’d you do that?” Noctis asks, only curious and not accusatory.

“He was being rude to you. I thought I ought to correct that. Was I out of line?” Ignis asks, tone far too innocent.

Noctis laughs. “Thought I was the only one who was going to lose it in there. You’re savage.”

Ignis’s responding smirk is nearly breathtaking -- if Noctis needed to breathe, that is. “Hardly. Though, given that gentleman’s likely penchant for gossip, I would recommend not accompanying me to pick up the rings once they are ready.”

Noctis shakes his head in disbelief. “You’re probably right about that. At least you didn’t let it drop that I’m a bloodsucker.”

“Now that I would never do.”

For some reason, for the duration of the rest of their day, all Noctis can think about is how strangely he felt in that jeweler’s store today. He didn’t act on it, but the urge to was strong enough, which he’s a little ashamed of.

Noctis bites his lip, trying like hell to ignore the fact that he almost wishes that he and Ignis would agree to be exclusive, so he doesn’t have to feel this way ever again.

Ignis tries all day to wrestle the truth out of him to no avail; there’s no way Noctis can admit that he’s  _ jealous  _ (is that what jealousy feels like?). It’s not until they’re crawling into bed next to one another that neither of them seem to feel like hiding things any longer -- or at least, Noctis doesn’t.

“Won’t you tell me what’s had you so sullen all bloody day? Did I make you uncomfortable at the jeweler’s earlier? You need only tell me, and I assure you it won’t happen again,” Ignis says softly, worriedly.

Noctis freezes, not wanting to give Ignis the wrong idea. “What? No. It’s not you. It wasn’t you. I--uh… never mind.”

Ignis gives him a stern look. “I’m quite  _ dying _ for you to finish that sentence, Noct.”

“ _ Specs,” _ Noctis groans. “Why you gotta be so dramatic?” He sighs. “It was the dumb jeweler.”

Ignis is silent for a moment before responding;  _ hesitant.  _ “You deal with abhorrent people on a near daily basis,” he points out. “Why react now? You never seemed to mind previously.”

Noctis avoids his gaze, knowing he’ll have to spill it now, so that Ignis doesn’t misunderstand anymore. “He was… being weird to you.”

Ignis chuckles. “Well, I’ll have you know,  _ I _ deal with abhorrent people as well. I paid it no mind.”

“That’s… that’s not what I mean,” Noctis says, tone a bit frustrated. Why can’t he just  _ say _ it? “He was… trying to hit on you.”

More silence. “Was he?”

Noctis looks over at Ignis then reproachfully. “You don’t have to play dumb.”

“Whether he was or not, I don’t bloody well care,” Ignis promises. “I’m uncertain as to why it bothered  _ you _ .”

Noctis groans in frustration. “I don’t know either.” There’s a beat of silence, and Noctis looks down, playing with a loose thread on the bedsheets. “I know we talked about seeing other people, but I never really thought about how it would look… if you ever wanted to… flirt back with someone. Guess I feel weird about it all. Marrying your friend is weird.” Noctis huffs out a stressed sigh, happy he didn’t manage to make it seem like he was in  _ love _ with Ignis, or anything like that.

Even if Noctis might  _ be _ in love with him -- Ignis will definitely never find out about that.

“I didn’t have any interest in him. You needn’t worry about that. I had assumed we’d practice discretion with such matters. I wouldn’t… openly flirt with you on my arm -- especially not while we’re selecting  _ wedding rings _ , for Astrals’ sake.”

Noctis crosses his arms. “I know that,” he fires back stubbornly. He feels his voice betray him and grow soft. “It just felt weird. I had never seen it before, that’s all. I gotta get used to it.”

“He’s not the first, I hope you’re aware.” Ignis seems amused more than anything, and it embarrasses Noctis a little.

Noctis tries to ignore that comment and the fresh crop of insecurity that comes with it. What the hell is going  _ on _ with him lately? “Well. I know. I just… didn’t notice before, I guess.”

“Are you jealous, Noct? Is that what this is regarding?” Ignis asks, voice low.

It feels as if there’s ice in his useless veins now, as Noctis freezes, fear paralyzing him.  _ “No, _ ” Noctis nearly growls, his eyes focusing on the opposite wall. “No-- that’s not--”

Noctis feels the warmth of Ignis’s hand gently touch his cheekbone, turning his face to meet Ignis’s once more. “Because, Your Highness, if that’s what may or may not be occurring… I assure you, I’m disinterested in pursuing romantic relationships with anyone for the time being. You’ve always been such a handful, and now we’re to be married… there’s even less of a desire to pursue anyone else.”

Noctis is so glad that the blood he drank this morning isn’t strong enough to flush his cheeks any longer. “You don’t have to say that. You don’t owe me an explanation.”

“I’m aware of that,” Ignis murmurs, his gaze soft yet intense, “but I’d like to, regardless.”

Noctis can’t look away even if he wanted to. He doesn’t deserve to hear these words; he’s got no claim over Ignis, and he knows that no matter what, all he really wants is for Ignis to be happy. Noctis just never really expected Ignis’s happiness to be sought out somewhere other than himself, admittedly enough. 

“Okay,” Noctis whispers. “I’m not really interested in that kinda stuff either, so… I guess it works, for now. Maybe just… if that changes, can you let me know?”

Ignis smiles softly. “It won’t, don’t fret. I’ve only had eyes for you, Your Highness.” He winks cheekily. “But that can certainly be arranged.”

Noctis is very glad Ignis has no idea what effect he has on him, that’s for sure. He tries to ignore the way his fangs start to tease descension in his mouth. He laughs at Ignis’s joke instead, rolling his eyes. “You’re such a dork.”

“I do try. I’m aware  _ you  _ don’t sleep anymore, but I certainly do. Seeing as we’re to head back to the citadel tomorrow and prepare for our engagement soirée, shall we retire for the evening?”

Noctis bites his lip. “Yeah.” He sighs, happy to get the unpleasantness off of his chest, despite how embarrassing it was. “Night, Specs.”

“Pleasant dreams, Noct.”

Noctis ends up wrapped in his advisor’s arms once more by the time morning comes. It isn’t as if he can help it.


	5. Chapter 5

The first week back of working at the citadel went smoother than Noctis expected to.

Noctis was completely nervous about his first official day back at the citadel as vampire. It wasn’t as daunting as being in the general public for the first time, but still, these were people he saw more or less every day. He worried, slightly, that others might notice the difference.

Noctis worried for nothing, essentially. No one noticed -- or bothered to care even if they did. Noct supposes he’s grateful for that; even if the people who help run the country are alarmingly unobservant. 

Then again, maybe Noctis is better at hiding his condition than he thinks he is. He sympathizes with other vampires who have to do the same thing -- it shouldn’t be like that because of rabid vampires, or Niflheim, or any other excuse. Sure, Noctis has the potential to hurt people, but so does everyone else.

Noctis constantly feels that he’s obvious in showing just what he is, however. He’s constantly leaving training whenever someone so much as gets a papercut on the training grounds. He sometimes loses focus during meetings when a nervous heartbeat is too loud. Whenever Ignis is in the general vicinity, focus is something Noctis could never even boast to have to begin with.

In that regard, Noctis’s feelings for Ignis grow even stronger the more time passes. They spend their days at the citadel together -- and sometimes not together -- only to come home to their apartment together. Ignis still cooks for the both of them out of habit, and Noctis keeps a blood supply (with the aid of Prompto) on hand. 

Noctis has gone this entire week without drinking from Ignis, and he tries to act like it doesn’t affect him, but Ignis knows better. By the end of the week, just the smell of Ignis’s cologne wafting down the hallway permeating Noctis’s nose is enough for him to need to get out a blood bag and immediately drink it. It’s not nearly as satisfying as the warmth of Ignis’s blood, but it would have to do.

Ignis grows less and less tired throughout the week the less Noctis needs him to feed, and the dark eye circles slowly fade from his handsome face. Ignis looks -- and acts -- more like his old self again, which makes Noctis happy. Ignis has even stopped asking Noctis to drink from him -- which is both good and bad, in Noctis’s opinion. Still, the removal of the temptation is probably a good thing. Noctis isn’t the strongest when it comes to avoiding temptation -- especially when Ignis is involved in such matters. 

Prompto, on the other hand, is a lifesaver when it comes to Noctis needing to avoid temptation. At first, it was difficult for Prompto to get a hold of twice the blood supply he usually needed, but he adjusted pretty quickly. Prompto was a perfect candidate to go whenever Noctis feels the need to be around someone like him. It’s effortless to be around Prompto -- no mouthwatering sound of a heartbeat, for starters -- not to mention, he’s always a shoulder to cry on when Noctis needs to vent about being a vampire. Though, lately, he finds himself venting more about his feelings for Ignis than anything else. 

Prompto thinks Noctis should just tell Ignis how he feels. Noctis knows he’s right, especially when a marriage is imminent -- still, things seem so fragile. What if it’s a huge mistake? 

As Noctis sits in his office, trying to keep himself occupied, he hears Ignis’s voice reverberating down the hall. He sounds regal and stoic, so Noctis knows that he’s talking to someone important. Of all the sounds and voices he so easily can pick up with his new vampiric hearing, Ignis’s voice is the one he hears the easiest. 

Noctis tries not to focus on why that is. 

Ignis’s voice eventually fades, and Noctis frowns, wanting to hear more of it. He pushes himself away from his desk, heading down the hallway to visit Ignis, blaming impulsivity. 

Noctis barely knocks on Ignis’s open office door before walking inside. He shuts it behind him, and Ignis immediately looks up with a tired expression, until he sees who it is. A smile appears on Ignis’s lips, and Noctis stands next to the door staring at it for way longer than socially appropriate.

“Good afternoon, Noct,” Ignis quips, an eyebrow raised. “To what do I owe the pleasure of such a surprise visit?” 

Noctis shakes himself out of his stupor, walking over to Ignis’s desk to sit himself on it, shrugging as he does. “Hmm. Haven’t seen you in a few hours. Heard your voice. Wanted to see you.”

Ignis chuckles at the casual gesture. “How kind of you. Did you get anything of import accomplished today, or has my voice down the hallway distracted you the entire day?”

Noctis laughs. “Are you teasing me?”

Ignis’s smile turns into a smirk. “Perhaps. Although, now that you’re here, I should mention our engagement celebration.”

“That’s… tomorrow, right?” Noctis checks again. “Do we really gotta do that?”

“Seeing as you’re the crown prince, I would say so,” Ignis teases. “We’ll need to arrive around six.”

Noctis nods, sighing. “Is it just a dinner?”

“Mmm, unfortunately, more dancing, as well.”

Noctis groans. “Of  _ course.” _

“Now, now, it shouldn’t be too horrible. We’ll see lots of friends; Luna and Aranea, for example. I’ll keep you company.”

Noctis hasn’t been forced to dance with Ignis -- or any of his friends, for that matter -- since he fell for him, and even he has to admit that dancing isn’t really all that bad with someone like Ignis guiding him. Even though Noctis is supposed to lead the dance -- being the prince, Ignis secretly leads him anyway. Noctis always loved that about Specs. He’s a little nervous about seeing old friends now that he’s a vampire, but he knows that Ignis at least will keep him honest, if anything else.

“Guess that’s true. Everything’s easier with you,” Noctis responds sincerely, eyes traveling over every plane of Ignis’s handsome face.

Ignis blinks, surprise plain on his face. Maybe he wasn’t expecting Noctis to be so -- well, cheesy, to be honest -- but he can’t bring himself to regret it. Noctis has the pleasure of watching a pretty smile bloom on his handsome features. 

“Well, color me flattered, my doting fiancé,” Ignis whispers playfully. “Ah. Speaking of which, I’ve taken the liberty of gathering the application for a marriage license, if you’ll sign at the bottom?”

Noctis feels a flurry of affection tug at his heart at the words. He knows he shouldn’t be reacting this way, after all, he’s lived with the knowledge of their arrangement for weeks now, but he can’t exactly help it. He’s pretty sure getting married to Ignis will be the best thing that’s ever happened to him -- and the country of Lucis, probably.

“Yeah? Gonna be stuck to me forever?” Noctis teases, leaning over Ignis to look at the application that Ignis has pulled from a folder on his desk.

Ignis chuckles as he hands Noctis a pen. “Ah, now, this is simply the  _ application _ for it. I won’t be ‘stuck’ with you until we sign the actual license.” He smirks up at Noctis before pointing to the blank line on the page. “Right there, if you will, Your Highness.”

Noctis grimaces. “C’mon, not while we’re alone,” he whines, signing his name along the blank line. It sends a flutter of nervous butterflies through his stomach to see his signature next to Ignis’s elegant one on anything remotely stating the word ‘marriage’. It makes it that much more real. “Well, that’s that, I guess. How long does it take?”

Ignis grips the application to slip it back into the folder. “I doubt more than several days-- ah, drat--” he mutters as he drops the paper, wincing softly. “Bloody papercut.”

Noctis freezes, still perched so close on Ignis’s desk that he’s instantly met with the mouthwatering scent of Ignis’s blood filling the room. It’s just the tiniest papercut, but Noctis instantly finds it, gazing at it with a need so intense it’s almost difficult to restrain himself. His fangs start to descend the longer the scent lingers in the room.

Ignis meets Noctis’s gaze with panic once he realizes what his preoccupation is. Noctis reaches over in the blink of an eye, grabbing Ignis’s hand.

“ _ Noct-- _ ” Ignis warns anxiously, and it comes out as more of a whimper than anything else.

Noctis ignores Ignis, wanting to taste the blood on his tongue that he’s been holding himself back from all damn week. He brings Ignis’s finger to his lips, wrapping his lips around it without thinking. There’s only a tiny drop of blood he’s able to suck from the wound, but it’s enough as pleasure fills every inch of him once it hits his tongue. 

Noctis keeps his gaze fixated on Ignis’s face, watching every expression that crosses his handsome features. Ignis’s lips part with surprise, a tiny gasp escaping his mouth as he watches Noctis swirl his tongue around his finger. Ignis swallows beautifully, adam’s apple bobbing along his throat.

“Careful, now,” Ignis murmurs, his voice almost an octave lower the more Noctis keeps his finger in his mouth.

Once Noctis is certain he can’t get any more delicious blood out of the wound, he licks it gently, sealing it for Ignis before removing his finger from his lips with an audible popping noise. Noctis closes his eyes for a brief moment.

“Sorry, you… it smelled so good,” Noctis admits sheepishly.

Noctis feels a hand touch his cheek gently, and he opens his eyes. Ignis stares at him with a gentle sort of fondness, almost something resembling  _ sympathy.  _

“You needn’t apologize,” Ignis says. “Have you had any today?”

Noctis shakes his head. “I wouldn’t hurt you though, Specs.”

“I’m aware.” Ignis’s response is swift and without any sort of hesitation, “but I don’t want you to hurt, either.”

“I don’t have any more blood bags,” Noctis admits in a whisper. “Lemme text Prom.”

“Well, we’ll handle it, regardless. But that would be advisable.” Ignis removes his hand from Noctis’s face, much to his disappointment.

Noctis nods, sighing. “Are you alright? I didn’t freak you out, did I?”

“Not at all, I assure you,” Ignis promises, squeezing Noctis’s thigh reassuringly.

“Good.” Noctis pulls out his phone, finding Prompto’s text conversation easily.

**_Noct (4:42 P.M.):_ ** _ so i know its not been that long, but do u have any spare 💉 _

Noctis sighs again, louder this time, the thirst starting to burn his throat a little. He’s never been teased with an insufficient amount of blood before, and he finds himself hating it, to say the least.

“I ought to take you home in case Prompto doesn’t respond,” Ignis remarks. “I’ve eaten recently.”

Noctis levels a reproachful look at Ignis. “You don’t have to do that. I’ll be alright.”

“I can see that you’re in pain, and I won’t allow it.”

“Specs--” Noct starts to protest as his phone vibrates in his hand.

**_Prom (4:45 P.M.):_ ** _ so i’m totally out. i don’t even have any for myself til tmrw. will you be okay or should i go commit petty theft lmao _

Noctis bites his lip. Tomorrow isn’t  _ ideal, _ but he’s pretty certain he can last until then -- so long as Ignis doesn’t plan on bleeding profusely.

**_Noct (4:46 P.M.):_ ** _ no sweat man. Im fine _

“Shall I fetch the car?” Ignis teases.

“I just gotta wait it out until tomorrow,” Noctis says. “It’ll be okay.” Even in his own ears, the words sound weak.

Ignis rises from his chair, grabbing his suit jacket off of the back of it before shutting his laptop. “Regardless, I’m taking you home.” He smoothly shrugs on his jacket and extends his arm out to Noctis. “Shall we?”

Noctis allows his eyes to travel over Ignis’s finely pressed suit for a moment before lingering on his handsome face. Ignis’s heartbeat slightly quickens the longer Noctis stares, and it makes his mouth water. He smiles as they link their arms, taking the invitation. Ignis’s body is ridiculously warm pressed against him, and the walk to their car is more pleasant than Noctis cares to admit.

The car ride to their apartment, however, is less pleasant now that they’re in an enclosed space. Ignis’s heartbeat, every breath he takes, and the smell of the fresh blood coursing through his veins is a bit too much for Noctis to handle. He loosens his tie stressfully, curling up toward the opposite end of the car, and blasts the air conditioning in his face. It really only blows more of the scent in his nose, and Noctis starts to squirm, trying desperately to ignore the burn in his throat. 

Ignis’s eyes are on him less than five minutes into their journey, and Noctis pretends not to notice. 

“Noct,” Ignis says softly. “I truly do believe you should feed when we arrive. I hate to see you in pain like this.”

“I’m okay,” Noctis promises. “It’s just the tiny space. That’s all.”

“I understand,” he responds, taking a hand off of the wheel to briefly place it on Noct’s thigh, “but regardless, I’m afraid I insist.”

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do that just because you feel obligated. I don’t want us to be like that, Specs.”

“I’m aware of that. However, I don’t feel obligated. I know that you can certainly last until tomorrow when Prompto has more of a supply for you. It’s simply that I don’t want you to. I care about you, Noct, lest you forget.”

Noctis looks over at Ignis whose eyes are still fixated on the road, but his expression is soft yet twisted with concern. He’s still always so beautiful, regardless. “I know. And I care about you too. You have no idea how… fucking shitty this makes me feel, man.”

The hand on Noctis’s thigh squeezes. “I can only imagine. Allow me to ease that burden. You trust me, don’t you?”

Noctis’s response is immediate. “Of course I do.”

“Then do know I would never lie to you, or feel obligated about this. Do I make myself clear?” 

Noctis laughs at the stern tone that Ignis has. “You do, Specs.”

Noctis is pretty sure he can hold it together when they walk into their apartment, the larger space clearing his head and easing the burn in his throat by a significant margin. He inhales the slightly fresher air with relief, leaning against their kitchen counter.

“Would you care to bite me on the neck this time?” Ignis asks casually, placing the keys on the counter as he shrugs out of his suit jacket. The words tumble out too easily from his lips, as if he was asking him what the weather was.

The burn in Noctis’s throat returns, his moment of peace completely ruined. Noctis swallows painfully, looking over at Ignis with shock. “What?” he asks incredulously.

Ignis chuckles. “Don’t look at me like that. I assumed you’d have a far easier access from a more prominent vein.” He smiles, tossing his jacket on his arm, walking up to Noctis. “Further, between you and I, I don’t quite care for the wrist. It’s far too sensitive.”

Noctis furrows his brow. “And the neck  _ isn’t _ sensitive?”

Ignis’s smile turns into a smirk. “Of course it is, but not in a bad way.”

Noctis tries to ignore the way his pants start to feel a little too tight. Just the thought of pressing his lips to Ignis’s neck, imagining the warmth of it as the delicious blood spills into his mouth is almost too much.

Noctis can’t help himself. “You’re… okay with that?”

Ignis reaches out and places a hand on his shoulder. “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have offered,” he points out. “Join me in the bedroom, perhaps?”

Ignis walks away before Noctis can respond. He watches Ignis as he leaves, his stride confident and calm despite the way Noctis can hear Ignis’s rapid heartbeat.  _ So that’s how he hides his nerves, _ Noctis thinks. Ignis fakes the calm so well; Noctis never really realized until now.

Still, that heartbeat of Ignis’s has Noctis following him like a lost puppy quickly thereafter. His throat actually aches in anticipation, and he really hopes he can quiet the soft sort of arousal he feels before this starts. A neck bite presents a lot more intimacy than a wrist bite, and even the wrist had Noctis resisting the urge to groan.

This should certainly be interesting, to say the least.

Noctis stands in the doorway, watching Ignis hang up his suit jacket in the closet calmly. His heart races, but it’s an even noise, and despite the thirst Noctis feels for it, it’s somewhat calming. Ignis unbuttons the first few buttons on his shirt; Noctis knows it’s to give him more access to bite, but it just seems so unintentionally seductive, there’s no chance of his arousal going away now.

Ignis toes off his designer shoes in order to sit on the bed, his legs sprawled out elegantly before him. He gazes over at Noctis expectantly, patting the space next to him. “Are you just going to stand there gaping at me all evening?” he teases.

Noctis startles, shaking himself from his thoughts. He walks over to the bed. “You’re nervous,” he tells him as he slowly sits on the bed next to him. “I can hear your heartbeat.”

“Yes,” Ignis responds simply. “Wouldn’t you be? Are you telling me you aren’t nervous?”

“Yeah, I am,” Noctis admits with a laugh. “It’s kinda reassuring to know you’re not as calm as you look.”

Ignis chuckles. “We’ve been close, but this is a new experience for the both of us. I believe that warrants some anxiety.”

“Yeah.” Noctis sighs, looking over to meet Ignis’s gaze. “Do you still want this?”

“Yes.”

Noctis nods, letting the word sink in. “Okay.” His eyes fall on Ignis’s neck, and he can practically see his jugular thrumming with blood. “Okay…” Noctis repeats, starting to lean over to try to get access to Ignis’s neck.

Ignis startles him with another low chuckle. “I don’t believe you’ll be very successful at that angle. This will require some intimacy, I’m afraid. Sit here?” He pats his lap. “Legs on either side.”

Noctis nearly squirms. It’ll be a little hard to hide his own arousal if it’s pressed against Ignis like that. He hopes it doesn’t get any worse; maybe the blood is all he’ll focus on, as thirsty as he is.  _ Maybe. _

“Okay,” Noctis says for about the hundredth time. He moves then, sliding over to ease himself on Ignis’s lap, his legs straddling Ignis’s thighs. He blinks at Ignis, a little surprised at how unawkward this is, now that he’s actually doing it. “Hey.”

Ignis laughs louder this time, smiling beautifully at him. “Your Highness.” He winks.

Noctis laughs with him, ducking his head. If he had any blood left in his body, he’d blush. “You’re ridiculous.”

Ignis hums, and Noctis looks up when he feels fingers brushing his hair out of his eye. “Perhaps.”

Noctis can’t look away for a moment. The gentle calm on Ignis’s face despite the way his heart races is just too beautiful to pry his eyes away from. Noctis has never wanted to kiss Ignis more than in this moment; so close to him but still out of reach in such a way. 

“You ready?” Noctis asks softly instead.

“Yes.” Ignis’s voice is low, still that unwavering calm.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay? I won’t know. I don’t want to hurt you.” Noctis frowns, worrying himself about it.

“You won’t,” Ignis promises, reaching out to stroke Noctis’s cheek, “but you have my word.”

Noctis nods, taking faith in Ignis’s words. He leans into the gentle touch for a soft moment before reaching out himself, gripping Ignis’s jaw gently, surprised at how warm Ignis is. Ignis laughs, involuntarily shuddering.

Noctis bites his lip, feeling the bite of his fangs threatening to dig in. “Too cold?”

“No, you’re fine. Caught me off guard, is all. You used to run quite warm.”

Insecurity floods through Noctis, ducking his head. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ignis says quickly. “It feels quite nice, actually.”

“Okay,” Noctis whispers. “Tilt your head just a little bit?” He gently pushes, coaxing Ignis’s head to the side.

Ignis tilts along with him, exposing his neck to him. Noctis feels the familiar burn to his throat as he attempts to swallow, fangs fully descended now. He slides his hand back to grip the back of Ignis’s head to hold him in place.

Noctis locks eyes with Ignis. His pupils are blown, only the tiniest ring of green around black. His heartbeat is all Noctis hears. “You okay?”

Ignis smiles. “Yes.”

“I’ve got you,” Noctis promises, returning his smile.

With that, Noctis leans in, pressing his mouth to Ignis’s neck. He already feels the tease of arousal flood through him as the warmth of Ignis’s flesh touches his lips. He shifts, praying that Ignis won’t notice as he bares his fangs, pressing them gently against skin until they sink into Ignis’s neck.

Noctis hears a sharp gasp as Ignis wraps his arms around him. Blood starts to spill into Noctis’s mouth, the taste instantly easing the ache in his throat. It’s been so long since he’s tasted fresh blood, and Noctis can’t even stop the moan that tumbles from his mouth as he swallows.

Ignis’s heartbeat quickens, allowing more blood to flood into Noctis’s mouth. Noctis can hardly concentrate; the taste of Ignis’s blood combined with the way his grip on him tightens starts to arouse him further. He knows he’s fully hard now, and Ignis likely can feel every inch of it pressed into his lap.

Noctis sinks his teeth harder into Ignis’s neck. 

“Noct,” Ignis groans, his hand sliding up Noctis’s back to settle around the back of his head.

Noctis feels an equally hard arousal underneath him. Ignis is just as affected by this apparently, and Noctis finds himself whimpering against his neck. As he swallows more blood, he finds himself grinding against Ignis’s cock, hips moving without permission.

Ignis tilts his head further, hips rolling up to meet Noctis’s. The moment their arousals brush together through clothing, both of them gasp. Noctis grips Ignis tighter, holding on so that he can move his hips faster, grinding into Ignis’s lap like he’s desperate for it.

Noctis can hardly think; Ignis tastes so good,  _ feels _ so good. Pleasure pools low in his stomach as he ruts against Ignis like a horny teenager. He grunts out a pleasured groan from time to time, mouth muffled by Ignis’s neck. His cock throbs as Ignis meets every thrust with his own. He starts pushing into Ignis’s every upwards roll of hips, desperate to create friction against his arousal.

Ignis slides both hands down to Noctis’s hips then, guiding him where to go, showing him what feels good. Noctis whimpers against Ignis’s neck, picking up the pace with his hips. He knows he’s about to come right in his pants, but he couldn’t stop this if he tried.

Noctis doesn’t want to drink too much. He allows a few more swallows before pulling his fangs out of Ignis’s neck. Ignis lets out another pretty gasp at the sensation. Noctis takes the opportunity as they grind against each other to lick the excess blood off of his neck, kissing and tonguing for far longer than necessary.

“Ah,” Ignis pants out, the grip on Noctis’s hips forcing a faster pace against him.

Noctis buries his face in his neck once he’s done cleaning the wound, grinding as hard as he can, letting Ignis guide his hips roughly and desperately. It’s not long before he feels his orgasm start to build. He comes with a needy gasp against Ignis’s neck, feeling his cum spill in his pants. He ignores the uncomfortable wet spot starting to spread in favor of grinding harder through his orgasm. Ignis grunts underneath him, his hips stuttering as well, indicating to Noctis that it’s likely Ignis just came, too. His suspicion is confirmed when he feels the wetness between their laps spread.

Noctis collapses against Ignis completely as soon as Ignis’s hips slow, arms draping over Ignis’s shoulders. He’s breathless, inhaling the scent of Ignis’s neck as he closes his eyes for a moment. He presses a gentle kiss against Ignis’s neck, trying to process what they just did. He feels goosebumps raise on Ignis’s neck, apparently still sensitive to the touch.

“Did you…?” Noctis starts, wanting to make sure that Ignis got his fill, too.

“Yes,” Ignis admits. His voice is low, slightly breathless at well.

“Are you okay?” Noctis can’t help but ask. He got lost in the moment for a while; he’s scared he might have taken too much. 

“I am,” Ignis murmurs. He loosens his grip on Noctis’s hips, but doesn’t push him away or disentangle himself at all. 

Ignis inhales to say something further, when the annoying jingle of Ignis’s ringtone fills the silence. They both startle, heads turning toward the bedside table. Noctis slides off of Ignis’s lap, both of them straightening and disentangling from each other, slightly embarrassed as if someone walked in on them instead of a simple phone ringing.

Ignis reaches for his phone, answering it with a smooth, “Hello?”

Noctis hears that Ignis’s heart is still pounding despite the ease of his answer.

Noctis is desperate to know what he’s thinking. He also wonders how many times Ignis has pretended to be entirely fine when his heart has raced like this. All he wants to do is reach over and pull Ignis into his arms, tell him that what they just did wasn’t a coincidence; tell him he  _ loves _ him -- way too much. Noctis lets out a sigh, and that’s when Ignis looks over at him with a worried expression.

“Yes, that’s correct,” Ignis responds to his phone while searching Noctis’s gaze. 

Noctis can’t bring himself to look away. He wonders if Ignis has any regrets. The puncture wound on his neck is nearly healed, thanks to Noctis’s saliva, but the light pink reminder only serves the purpose of knowing he wants nothing more than to do it again --  _ endlessly. _

It was one of the best things Noctis ever experienced, if he’s honest. He can only hope Ignis feels at least a little similarly. Then again, being bitten might not be the most fun experience one were to have. Noctis feels flush rush to his cheeks -- Ignis’s blood, of course -- when he realizes that if their roles were reversed, he’d want nothing more than to be bitten by Ignis.

“We will. I’ve marked it in the calendar, of course.” Ignis finally looks away, his hand absentmindedly reaching up to touch the faded puncture wound on his neck. “No, I appreciate it. We shall see you tomorrow.”

Ignis hangs up the phone finally, setting it back on the bedside table. He sighs. “Apologies. Some last minute engagement party details.”

Noctis swallows nervously, hoping that things between them won’t be awkward after what they’ve shared together. “Anything I should know?”

“Not particularly,” he says. He pushes his glasses up his nose, clearing his throat. “We ought to clean ourselves up, hmm? And I should perhaps be responsible and prepare myself a meal after that.”

Noctis’s face falls. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, Noct, I’m quite alright.”

“Let me order something. I don’t want you to cook,” Noctis insists. “Get some rest.”

Ignis lets out a laugh. “I believe I’ll be out of a job if  _ you _ insist upon taking care of  _ me.” _

The frown on Noctis’s face only deepens at the comment. “I, uh... I really hope you don’t think you’re just a job to me, Specs.”

Ignis’s lips part with surprise, sitting up slightly. He reaches over to press a hand to his leg. “It was merely a joke, I assure you.” He sighs. “I must admit, I know our predicament is a unique one, but I’m still not quite accustomed to any of this.”

“Me, either,” Noctis whispers. “Do you want to stop?”

“No,” Ignis promises. “Not at all, unless if that is what  _ you _ desire, of course.”

“What I want is your comfort, alright?” Noctis looks away from him. “I’m going to order some food, then get in the shower so you can, too. Just relax for a while, okay?” He tries to keep his voice from wavering, and utterly fails.

“Very well, Noct. I can manage that,” Ignis says softly, a tiny smile in his voice. “Will you look at me?”

“I need to get cleaned up,” Noctis says, swallowing thickly. He can feel tears sting the corner of his eyes, betraying himself.

“Noctis, please.”. 

A hand touches Noctis’s face, gently coaxing him to look at Ignis. He obeys, regrettably, eyes filled with tears. Ignis’s expression softens further, thumb caressing a cheekbone. 

“Nothing has changed for me, I assure you. We can discuss it for as long -- or as little -- as you’d like. But everything is alright,” Ignis soothes just as the pad of his finger catches Noctis’s tear as it spills.

Noctis nods. “Okay. Okay, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Ignis leans in, pressing a kiss to Noctis’s forehead. His touch is so warm, soft, and comforting _. _ “Now, please, get yourself cleaned up. You’ll feel better.”

Noctis bites his lip, nodding again. He orders some food for Ignis before heading into the shower. The isolation is good to clear his thoughts, but despite Ignis’s comfort from earlier, the only thing eating away at him is a terrible bout of nothing other than self-loathing.

Noctis can’t keep ignoring this; he couldn’t even drink from Ignis without practically coming on top of him. Of course, Ignis did, too -- but he’s scared he’s put Ignis in a position that he can’t work his way out of. He’ll have to talk to him further, of course; that’s the only solution, especially with their engagement party being  _ tomorrow. _

Noctis sighs as he leans against the shower wall. He thought he had a better lid on all of this.

When he dresses and emerges from the bathroom, he finds Ignis eating out of a takeout container on the bed. Noctis laughs despite his insecurity from earlier.

“I ought to take a picture. Food on the bed? Who are you?” Noctis teases as he sits next to Ignis.

“Yes, well,” Ignis murmurs, mouth slightly full, “I was instructed to get rest, so that is what I am doing.”

Noctis smiles softly. “I’m glad. You’re sure you’re feeling okay?”

“You needn’t ask. If something was wrong, I would tell you.”

Noctis thinks of the way Ignis’s heart raced earlier while still sounding completely calm. “Would you?”

Ignis raises an eyebrow, setting the container down. “Of course. Why do you ask?”

“Your heartbeat. I can tell when you’re nervous, but you sound completely calm otherwise. Makes me wonder that you, uh… you don’t tell me the whole story.”

Ignis chuckles. “Yes, well, I’m rather practiced in swallowing heavy emotions. There is, however, more than one reason for the heart to race, I assure you.”

Noctis is  _ desperate _ to ask what that means, but he’s pushed boundaries far too much for the day. “Yeah. I guess that’s true.”

“It’s as I said,” Ignis says, picking up his container of food once more, “if something was the matter, I would tell you. I promise, Noct. Are  _ you _ alright?”

Noctis nods. “Yeah. Well, tomorrow’s gonna suck, but… other than that, I’m okay.”

Ignis smiles. “At least we’ll have each other. I must say, it’s a rather good thing we let you feed the evening before. I would hate for you to attack our guests.”

Noctis laughs, rolling his eyes as he shoves Ignis playfully. “Shut up.”

Ignis joins in his laughter. “I’m merely teasing.”

“I know, Specs.”

The air between them feels a lot more comfortable, and Noctis knows he still needs to discuss things further, but for now, he feels better. He trusts Ignis to tell him if anything’s wrong. Putting that into practice is much harder, but he can do it. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, you’ve made quite the mess of my trousers, and I’d say it’s my turn for a shower.” Ignis levels a smirk at him. 

Noctis feels himself blush, ducking his head. “Go for it.”

“I must say,” Ignis murmurs, voice low, “you being able to flush because of me is rather endearing, to say the very least.”

Noctis looks up then with surprise, flush still prominent as he locks eyes with Ignis. “You don’t think it’s creepy?”

Ignis laughs harder than Noctis has seen in a while. “Of course not. I quite like it.” He reaches out, brushing the back of his hand along Noctis’s cheek. “I feel closer to you from it, as silly as it is to say.”

If Noctis had a heartbeat, his would certainly be racing out of his chest and out the door. “Me, too,” he murmurs, letting out a sigh of relief. “I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

Ignis removes his hand as quickly as he placed it there. “Not at all.” With a sigh of his own, he slides off of the bed and heads into the bathroom.

Ignis’s words, as soft as they are, still don’t quite  _ confirm _ anything. Still, Noctis has a raising suspicion that their relationship is… growing, he’s just not sure in which direction. He’s never been  _ good _ at this sort of thing, and his royal status certainly complicates matters. Ignis, however, doesn’t really play a part of that. Ignis knows  _ everything _ . 

Ignis is  _ perfect _ for him, and Noctis  _ hates _ it -- only he doesn’t really hate it, not one little bit.

Lying next to Ignis after what they shared today only seems a little awkward, made even more so when Ignis turns off the bedside lamp. All he wants to do is press himself into Ignis’s warmth and tell him he loves him, but he doesn’t. He lies there, letting the silence fill the room.

“Are you alright?” Ignis asks quietly, immediately noticing Noctis’s hesitance.

“Are we okay?” Noctis is unable to help but ask. “Earlier was… um…”

“Different,” Ignis allows with a chuckle. “May I tell you a secret?”

Noctis holds his breath. “Yeah?”

“I enjoyed it,” Ignis admits, and Noctis can hear the smile in his voice. “Every moment of it. I wouldn’t mind doing it again, in fact.”

Noctis lifts his head off of the pillow. “Seriously?”

“You sound surprised,” Ignis notes. “May I ask why?”

“I figured most people wouldn’t enjoy someone biting them until they bleed,” Noctis says, ignoring the latter half of their activity entirely.

“Would you enjoy it?”

Noctis laughs nervously. “Guess it would depend on who did it.”

“Precisely.”

“You like it… ‘cause  _ I _ did it?” Noctis asks, trying to swallow his nerves.

“Yes.”

Noctis is quiet for a moment, processing this. Ignis always answers immediately, precisely, and without a moment’s hesitation. Still, Ignis’s heart thuds in Noctis’s ears, more concerned with reassuring Noctis than his own self-preservation.

Noctis wants to reassure him, too. He reaches out, finding Ignis’s hand under the blankets and squeezing. “I liked it, too,” he says finally, voice barely a whisper in the darkness.

“I’m glad,” Ignis says softly, his heart calming slowly but surely. “Come here, won’t you?”

Noctis obliges happily, closing the distance between their bodies to secure himself in the crook of Ignis’s arm. He rests his head on Ignis’s chest, happy that what they did today didn’t change anything for the worse. 

“Night, Specs.”

“Pleasant dreams, Noctis. If at any time tomorrow, should you need to feed more, please inform me.”

Noctis nods against him. “Okay.”

Noctis allows himself to fall asleep, listening to the steady thrum of Ignis’s heartbeat. He loves him so much, it’s starting to place an ache in his chest.

He’ll certainly have to tell Ignis soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Noctis stares at himself in the mirror for what feels like the hundredth time, sighing as he tries to fix his tie. He knows he looks the same -- maybe a little paler -- since becoming a vampire, but he’s always afraid that someone will be able to tell the difference; especially his father, who will be scrutinizing him all night, probably.

A pair of arms snake around Noctis, just as warmth presses against his back. The fingers go to his tie, and Noctis finds himself staring at Ignis behind him in the mirror.

“Nervous?” Ignis guesses, a tiny smile quirking his lips as he tugs on Noctis’s tie.

Noctis can’t take his eyes off of Ignis’s handsome features in the mirror. His hair is spiked up in its usual style, but he’s wearing a plum designer suit even more regal than his usual ones, complete with a bowtie. 

“Kind of,” Noctis admits, turning slightly to face Ignis. “You look amazing.”

Ignis laughs, and Noctis can’t help but pick up on the way Ignis’s heart thuds faster, the slightest pink flushing his cheeks. He’s already wanting more of Ignis’s blood, and better yet, more of  _ Ignis. _

“You’re too kind. Don’t be nervous. I’ll be there with you,” Ignis promises, “as per usual, Your Highness.”

Noctis rolls his eyes at his title. “I mean, can you tell that something is different with me? Do you think my dad will notice?”

Ignis spins Noctis around to face him fully, appraising him. His pretty green eyes travel from his face, down his body, and back up. If any of Ignis’s blood is left in Noctis, he knows it’s travelled to his cheeks.

“I don’t believe so. He’s yet to notice anything thus far. You’re as handsome as ever,” Ignis remarks with a smirk. “Save for the slightest chill to your skin…” He reaches out, brushing the back of his gloved hand against Noctis’s cheek. “But that secret lies with me, and me alone.”

Noctis is glad his heartbeat has stilled, seeing as it’d be galloping if it still could. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that Ignis is  _ flirting _ with him-- the way he teases, the way he  _ touches. _ Noctis can’t help but find Ignis’s gaze. 

“Gods, I dunno how I’d deal with this alone. I’m so glad you’re with me,” Noctis blurts. “ _ Here _ with me, I mean.”

Ignis’s teasing smirk turns into a genuine smile. “Now, now. You’d have Prompto. He’s been more of a rock than I have with these matters.”

Noctis reaches out, pulling Ignis into a brief hug. “No. I mean, he’s been a lot of help, but… you’re perfect, too.”

Ignis wraps his arms around Noctis in return. “Are you ready to celebrate our engagement?” he asks with a gentle laugh.

Noctis sighs, disentangling himself from him. “Might as well be.” 

“Remember, should you need anything…”

“I’ll tell you,” Noctis promises. “Hey. Same goes for you, okay?”

Ignis’s expression softens further. “You have my word.”

\-----

The citadel is even more crowded than usual. Noctis spends nearly every day here, yet whenever there is a soirée or ball -- or any festivity, really -- he always finds himself nervous like the very first time he had to attend one of these as a teenager. 

Just like that day, though, Ignis is at his side as usual. Noctis sneaks a peek at him, looking handsome and refined in his suit. Even though it’s a marriage of convenience than anything else, he can’t believe he’s been lucky enough to touch Ignis the way he has been lately.

Noctis should’ve prepared more for the sound and smell of hundreds of guests’ blood, made all the more tempting with their heartbeats, but he finds focusing on one at a time and tuning the rest out really helps. The soft cloth of Ignis’s gloved hand touches his own, and Noctis finds himself comforted by the warmth it brings.

As soon as they step inside the citadel, Gladio finds Noctis, hovering as usual whenever an event like this takes place. Prompto lingers nearby, waving at Noctis and flushing. Noctis smiles, knowing Prompto’s flush means he must have fed recently. Still, he looks handsome dressed to the nines; it’s rare that Prompto dresses like this.

Noctis is used to Gladio wearing formal wear, as much as he knows how much the big guy hates it. His eyes fall on the lightest of puncture marks on Gladio’s neck, and combined with the flush to Prompto’s cheeks, he knows exactly what they have been up to.

Noctis can’t help but feel jealous; he knows he only fed off of Ignis last night, but he already finds himself craving more of it.

“Heyaz, Noct!” Prompto gushes, finally wandering over to where the three of them are. “How you doing?” He lowers his voice. “Did you manage to find what you needed? Sorry I couldn’t, uh, help yesterday.”

“Prompto, careful,” Gladio warns.

“Hey! I didn’t say anything bad!” Prompto whines, linking his arm with Gladio.

“Yeah, I managed,” Noctis admits sheepishly, his eyes unconsciously wandering over to Ignis.

“Ah.” Prompto beams. “I gotcha.”

“Must we gossip?” Ignis murmurs, though a teasing smile plays at his lips. “I spy a fresh flush on your cheeks as well, dear Prompto.”

The flush on Prompto’s cheeks reddens further as he laughs nervously. “You’re always so observant, huh, Igster?” He elbows Ignis. “I see that mark on your neck too, though.”

Noctis raises his eyebrows, looking over at Ignis. He can see the mark too, but it’s so faded, he didn’t expect Prompto to notice. “Well, I mean, I didn’t have any  _ supply _ left…”

“Now, now. We’re all adults here, aren’t we?” Ignis teases. “Gladio, you’re  _ awfully _ mum about all of this.”

Gladio lets out a tired sigh. “None of your guys’ business what I do.” 

Noctis laughs when he spies the tiniest flush on Gladio’s cheeks, too. “Good to know we’re all on the same page.”

“So, I’ve got some more, uh, stuff for you, Noct. When d’you want it?” Prompto asks in a hushed tone.

“Sounds like we’re dealin’ drugs,” Gladio says with a snort.

“Indeed. More discretion, gentlemen?” Ignis suggests, placing both hands on the small of Prompto and Noctis’s backs, respectively.

“Um,” Noctis begins, leaning in toward Prompto, “on my way out, maybe? Too many eyes on us right now.”

Prompto nods. “You got it, buddy.”

“Noct, we ought to find your father,” Ignis says.

“Aww, c’mon, can we get  _ one _ drink?” Prompto whines.

Noctis looks over at Ignis, pouting a little as he asks for permission. Ignis rolls his eyes as he sighs. “Fine,” Ignis allows.

Gladio elbows Ignis playfully. “C’mon, let our bloodsuckers have some fun, huh?”

“ _ Gladio,”  _ Ignis nearly hisses. “We’re among others.”

“I whispered it. You should relax more. Maybe  _ you _ need a drink,” Gladio says with a laugh.

Prompto tugs on Noctis’s arm. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Noctis looks over at Ignis. “You okay, Specs?”

“Your boyfriend’s fine. I’ll take care of him. Go on,” Gladio says.

Ignis smiles. “One drink, then we need to join our guests.”

Noctis nods, letting Prompto drag him away. They both find a glass of champagne by the bar, leaving Gladio and Ignis to talk among themselves. Noctis stares at the bite marks on both of their necks, and returns his gaze back to Prompto.

“So, I see Iggy sporting a fresh bite mark, huh? Sounds like you two got creative last night,” Prompto teases with a wink.

“Yeah, I think that I, um… I think I messed up.” Noctis bites his lip, drinking more of the champagne.

“What? What do you mean? You guys look fine,” Prompto says. “What happened?”

“I, uh. The neck bite, we were…”

Prompto gasps. “Did you guys  _ bang? _ ” 

Noctis is really glad he can’t flush -- at least he hopes he can’t right now. “No! Well, not exactly--”

“Oh em gee, what does that even mean? Not  _ exactly _ ?” Prompto throws his head back and laughs. “Noct, you’re killin’ me, dude.”

“Well, I mean, I was on his lap so I could drink… um…” Noctis mumbles, looking down at the shine of his designer shoes.

“Oh, shit. Say no more. Wait, pants on or off?” Prompto grins.

Noctis shoves him. “ _ On. _ It wasn’t supposed to be like that.”

“‘Til it was,” Prompto teases, wiggling his eyebrows cheekily. “So are you guys… did you…”

“We haven’t talked about it. I mean, not really. We only said that we were okay with it, I guess. I dunno if he wanted it.”

Prompto frowns. “What d’you mean? Was he not wanting it?”

Noctis laughs nervously. “No. I mean, he was. He was just as… into it as me.”

Prompto rolls his eyes. “Buddy, take this from the world’s  _ worst _ guy at reading into hints, Iggy hasn’t taken his eyes off of you the entire time we’ve been talking. I think he wants it, like,  _ present  _ tense, my guy.”

Noctis takes another long drink of champagne. “Yeah. Maybe. I just don’t know how to tell him.” He looks over at Ignis, and their eyes meet. Ignis tilts his head gently at him, a tiny smile playing at his lips. “I’m… I’m so into him, Prom. I dunno what to do.”

Prompto throws his arm over Noct’s shoulder. “Aww, buddy. You got this! I promise if he doesn’t spill the beans tonight, you should. It  _ is _ your engagement party, after all.”

“That’s the thing,” Noctis whines. “Who would wanna be forced to marry someone who’s  _ actually _ in love with you? That’s awkward.”

“I’m gonna guess the answer is someone who is  _ just _ as in love with you, dude,” Prompto says with a laugh. 

Noctis locks eyes with Prompto, butterflies fluttering through his stomach. “You don’t know that.”

Prompto giggles as he elbows him. “Yeah, dude. I do.”

Noctis ducks his head, dangerously allowing hope to flood his heart. “So, what about you? I thought you and Gladio didn’t do the whole…” he leans in to whisper, “biting thing.”

Prompto’s cheeks light up with flush, as if confirming the whole thing. “Oh, yeahhhh… about that.” He shrugs. “Well, I mean, one night we were both just… really frustrated, ‘cause it’d been a long week, y’know, and we hadn’t had much one-on-one time. And giving you half my blood supply has been…” He sighs.

Noctis allows himself to panic. “Prom, I’m so sorry, you shouldn’t have--”

“Nah! Stop!” Prompto squeaks, reaching out to place a chilled finger against Noctis’s lips. “If I really couldn’t do it, I wouldn’t have. I’m totes happy to help, man. But still, not used to running out, y’know? And Gods, we were both just  _ so _ horny. Big guy just told me to do it, and what can I say? I’m a weak man.” He shrugs.

Noctis manages a laugh. “So, how was it?”

Prompto sighs fondly. “Gods, it was…  _ amazing.” _

Noctis feels a smile tug at his lips. “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, when you’re used to constant stale blood bags? It was heaven. And being that close to someone you love?” Prompto throws finger guns at Noctis. “Like, shit, no wonder you and Iggy went at it. It’s a little hard not to, when you’re that close. And it tastes  _ so _ good, y’know? Completely…”

“Satisfying,” Noctis finishes for him. “Yeah.”

“So, he  _ does _ taste as good as he smells?” Prompto asks. “I’ve always been kinda curious.”

Noctis nods immediately. “Better than.” He looks over at Ignis, who has his hand curled delicately around a champagne glass as he chuckles at something Gladio has said. Noctis sighs. “I shouldn’t do it, but…”

“Well, he wants it, right?” Prompto asks. “Like, he doesn’t mind?”

“He told me he  _ enjoyed _ it,” Noctis blurts, attention returning to Prompto. “Did Gladio ever say anything like that to you?”

Prompto gasps. “You’re serious? He actually said he liked it? Oh em gee. And you’re still worried he doesn’t like you?” He clicks his tongue against his teeth scoldingly. “Man, you really are a disaster prince, Noct.”

Noctis finds himself shoving Prompto again. “Shut up,” he whines. “Feelings suck, and I hate them.”

“Nah, they’re good! You’re just bein’ a baby. But, uh, yeah, Gladio said it was hot, but I don’t think he’s wild for me sinking my fangs into him. Still, we had a good time.” Prompto smirks at some memory Noctis isn’t sure he wants to know about.

“Good. I’ll try to dial down the blood supply from now on,” Noctis promises. “I’ll make my dad buy a blood bank company or something.”

“Look, I never use you for your royal status, but  _ man, _ if you could manage that… I would love you forever,” Prompto says with a sigh. 

“You already do love me,” Noctis says with a grin.

Prompto laughs. “True. But you have  _ no _ idea how hard it is to get a fairly legal supply. And I gotta worry about the guilt? Like, blood transfusions, man! People need ‘em!”

“Well, you need them too, technically. We could die, right?” Noctis points out. “But yeah, I should probably work on that, so we don’t have to drink Gladio and Specs dry.”

Noctis can hear  _ and  _ smell Ignis approaching, along with Gladio, as Ignis places a hand on Noctis’s shoulder.

“I hate to separate you two, but we’re running a bit late, Noct,” Ignis murmurs, giving Noctis’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze.

Noctis sets the empty champagne glass on the bar, turning to face Ignis. He’s not really sure how Ignis seemed to grow handsomer since he looked at him last, but he’s not exactly complaining.

“We can sit with you, right, though?” Prompto asks hopefully.

“Well, I kinda have to, it’s my job,” Gladio says with a smirk. “Don’t worry, babe, if there’s no room, you can sit on my lap.”

Ignis huffs out a laugh as he extends his arm for Noctis to take. “I arranged a seat for you at the table, dear Prompto. Shall we?”

Noctis hooks his arm with Ignis’s immediately as they make their way down the hallway to the ballroom. The dining hall section that usually accompanies these sorts of events is no longer closed off, the room filled with lots of tables and lots of champagne. 

“This is so exciting,” Prompto whispers as he trails behind Noctis and Ignis, pressed close to Gladio. “It’s like you guys are actually getting married!”

Noctis laughs. “Prom, we  _ are  _ getting married.”

“No, yeah, I know, I mean, like… ‘cause you’re in love!” Prompto says happily. Noctis can’t see Prompto, as he’s walking in front of him, but he can  _ see _ that beam in his voice.

Noctis can certainly relate to that excitement. 

Ignis tugs on Noctis’s arm gently, as they sneak a glance at each other. Noctis can’t help the sheepish smile that appears on his lips, and Ignis chuckles softly at him. It’s almost  _ distracting _ how in love with him he is.

Noctis recognizes a few of the dignitaries from various meetings and other balls; he recognizes some more than others -- Lady Lunafreya and Lord Ravus of Tenebrae, for example, are in attendance, both of whom Noctis has known since he was a child. Luna has her current girlfriend, Aranea, along with her, who Noctis hasn’t known for as long. Aranea is the only vampire Noctis knows of that isn’t afraid to flaunt her status. Noctis is almost comforted by her presence now that he shares her fate.

Noctis wonders if they would think differently of him if they discovered  _ he  _ was a vampire. He knows Luna would probably be understanding, seeing as her own girlfriend is a vampire, but Ravus has always been a bit difficult to warm up to. He knows it’s because Ravus lost his mother at a young age, but considering the reason why they lost their mother, Noctis doesn’t assume they’d take too kindly to vampires; Ravus, especially. Ravus only barely seems to be able to put up with Aranea for his sister’s sake.

Lunafreya is wearing a beautiful light blue suit, and she spots Noctis immediately, a pretty smile on her face. Her arm is linked with Aranea’s, who is wearing a dark gray suit, also looking gorgeous. He watches Luna tug on Ravus’s suit jacket sleeve to get his attention. Noctis isn’t used to seeing Ravus wearing a simple suit for the occasion, save for a few parties here and there that he’s managed to attend over the years. He doesn’t look nearly as happy to see Noctis and Ignis, but he manages a nod for their benefit as the two of them approach.

“Noctis, don’t you look handsome?” Luna gushes, smiling pleasantly as she curtsies. “You as well, Ignis. It’s quite nice to see you all. I must say, the announcement that both of you were betrothed both was and wasn’t a surprise.”

“Yeah. It’s been a while,” Aranea adds, looking at Noctis with a peculiar expression. Noctis wonders if Aranea will share Noctis’s secret, if she’s figured it out already.

Noctis and Ignis bow at the three of them in return, their arms unlinking in favor of shaking their hands.

“Thank you, Luna, Aranea,” Noctis murmurs softly. “You both look beautiful.”

“I wasn’t surprised at all,” Ravus comments, hiding a smirk behind a champagne glass. “Congratulations, you two.”

Noctis can’t help but read too much into the comment, wondering just what exactly Ravus means. They’ve only seen each other a handful of times since they were younger. Of course, Ignis and Noctis have always been some matter of close, but Noctis had no idea that it appeared at all inherently romantic.

Then again, Ravus could be just trying to get a reaction out of them.

“Me either,” Aranea says with a laugh.

“My thanks to you both,” Ignis says with a pleasant smile, apparently ignoring Ravus’s comment entirely. “We’re very delighted to see you, as well.”

“How are you all doing?” Noctis asks them. “It’s been quite some time since we’ve seen you.”

“We’re doing quite well, all in all, save for some minor obstacles,” Luna explains, her eyes wandering over to Ravus for a brief moment, her grip on Aranea’s arm tightening. 

Noctis tenses a little when he hears Luna’s heart skyrocket -- was she good at hiding anxiety on the surface too, like Ignis, or was something seriously wrong? He brings his attention to Ravus as well, but Ravus isn’t preoccupied with Luna or Aranea.

Ravus is staring at Ignis. Funnily enough, Noctis can’t sense a heartbeat at all from Ravus. If it’s there, it must be steadily blending in with all the others. If it isn’t, well, Noctis suddenly grows concerned with Ravus’s preoccupation. He’s staring at Ignis’s neck. 

A swirl of vigilance courses through Noctis. He knows that Ravus wouldn’t do anything so stupid in the middle of an engagement party even if he  _ is _ a vampire, but Noctis isn’t sure if Ravus wouldn’t be able to entice Ignis away from all of this and make his move then.

Maybe Ignis would be a good Samaritan and help Ravus once he finds out he’s a vampire, too. 

The thought of another vampire drinking from Ignis fills Noctis with an insecurity that he has no business entertaining.

“We managed it alright, though, in the end. Rabid vamp problem’s getting a little wild out in Tenebrae. I’ve been rounding up as many as I can,” Aranea explains, easing a bit of the tension in the air.

Ignis, as observant as he is, can’t distinguish Ravus’s attention as anything other than normal, apparently. “Ah, I hope nothing too terrible. I’ve heard of the progress you’re making with Tenebrae, as I keep myself updated outside of our conferences. I’m thoroughly impressed.”

“Yes, Aranea and my brother have done wonderful things to keep us all safe,” Luna says. 

“Better than what Niflheim can offer at least,” Aranea says with a snort.

Ravus turns his attention to Noctis, and Noctis finds himself mesmerized by the unique heterochromia of his eyes -- one blue, and one purple. Noctis always liked the color of Ravus’s eyes, even as a child.

“Yes, we were struggling with the outbreak of rabid vampires recently. It brought about all too many horrid memories,” Ravus notes.

Noctis tries not to stiffen. With Prompto and Aranea nearby, he can’t detect a distinguishable vampire scent from Ravus. If Ravus  _ isn’t _ a vampire, bringing up an outbreak with disgust directly in front of one seems pointed and obvious.

“I’m sorry. I can only imagine,” Noctis says diplomatically. He feels Ignis’s hand press against the small of his back -- a reassuring gesture that he’s very grateful for. Still, Ignis’s heartbeat steadily quickens as well. He can certainly relate.

“Yes, my apologies. We did send aid, however. Were the Glaives of any use to you?” Ignis asks. Noctis can hear the slight strain in his voice, but he knows no one else would likely be able to tell.

“They were,” Luna interjects, trying to ease the tension between the four of them. “You have my utmost thanks. There could have been disastrous events were it not for Lucian aid assisting us.”

“Indeed,” Ravus agrees, taking another sip of champagne. “We’re rather glad you seem to have a firm grip on any rabid outbreaks in Lucis.”

Aranea laughs bitterly. “That’s ‘cause they lock ‘em all up, right?”

“We strive to keep  _ all _ safe,” Ignis remarks pointedly. The pressure on Noctis’s back increases.

Ravus smirks. “Of course. I do wonder, however, if any vampires are in attendance here other than Aranea. I’ve noticed not many take too kindly to them.”

The entire group seems to stiffen at the words. Luna looks at Ravus with a slight panic, one that confuses Noctis a little. Aranea looks simply amused, especially when Gladio steps out from behind all of them, standing next to Noctis on the opposite side of Ignis. 

“Is there a problem?” Gladio asks casually, tone not quite threatening yet -- but Noctis knows his shield is always ready when necessary.

“Not at all,” Luna promises, reaching out with her free hand to put on Ravus’s shoulder. “Ravus had a rather close call during the attacks. I’m not quite certain he’s yet recovered.”

Ravus rolls his eyes. “I’m quite fine. I’m ensuring the safety of the guests of honor, of course.”

“You’re far too kind,” Ignis remarks with an icy bite to his tone. “Your concern is appreciated.”

Noctis is always floored that Ignis can say the politest of words and still manages to sound threatening instead. He feels a bit guilty; if Ravus is, in fact, a vampire, Noctis should be the one protecting, instead. He supposes old habits die hard. 

Aranea’s eyes lock with Gladio’s. “It’s all good here, trust me. If Ravus wanted to kick a hornet’s nest, he’d do a lot more than insult you.”

Ravus throws a cold look at her, but it’s almost fond; Noctis can tell there’s a familiar camaraderie between them. “Did I say something wrong?” Ravus asks pointedly.

Gladio relaxes slightly when the atmosphere shifts. Still, Ravus must be looking for trouble if he goes around asking questions like that.

Noctis sighs, ignoring Ravus’s tease. “If there’s anything we can do for you, please let us know,” he says, deciding to choose the diplomatic route despite the insecure flurry of vigilance that courses through his lifeless veins.

“Thank you, Noctis,” Luna says with a smile. She sighs as well. “I still cannot quite wrap my head around the knowledge of your engagement. It seems like yesterday that you were so young, visiting me in Tenebrae.”

“They grow up so fast,” Aranea says with a grin.

Noctis is grateful he can’t quite flush anymore -- or as much -- at the comment. “Yeah. It did go by pretty fast.”

Ignis locks eyes with Noctis. “He’s become an impressive -- and handsome -- young man, indeed. I could not be more proud of him.”

“Well, aren’t you two darling?” Ravus teases. 

Noctis laughs nervously. “Not really.”

Prompto presses himself near Gladio, peeking his head around to look at Ravus and Luna. “They really are, though. Tooth-rotting sweet, those two,” Prompto says with a smile. “It’s really nice to be able to meet you in person, Lady Lunafreya.”

Luna turns her attention to Prompto, smiling gently. “You must be Prompto. Please, call me Luna.” She closes the distance between herself and Prompto, inviting him in for a hug. If she notices the chill of Prompto’s skin under his suit, she makes no comment on it. “I’ve heard so much, the pleasure is all mine.”

Prompto’s able to flush still, thankfully, as he laughs nervously. “You’re really too nice. I hope your dogs are still doing okay?”

Luna’s smile widens. “They’re wonderful, all thanks to you. We ought to spend more time together, seeing as we’re attending the conference this week as well.”

Prompto perks up. “Wow, you have time for me after all that political stuff?”

“Of course,” Luna responds. “I’ve been meaning to spend time with all of you, really.”

Noctis nods. “Yeah, it’s good to see you with Aranea. You guys make a good couple.”

“Aww, shucks, pretty boy,” Aranea says with a laugh. “I’m a little scared Luna’s turning me soft.”

“Now, now, darling,” Luna says fondly, looking up at her affectionately.

Ignis laughs. “I’m uncertain that’s possible, though it’s certainly a good look for you, Aranea. Will you be attending the conference as well?”

Aranea nods. “Yep. Seeing as I’m helping the military round up rabid vampires, and I  _ am _ a vamp, guess my word on the situation helps. You and the prince will be in attendance, yeah?”

“Of course, as always,” Ignis teases.

Noctis almost forgot about the current affairs conference following their engagement party this week, as his mind has been so occupied with his situation -- and his situation with Ignis. 

“It’ll be good to talk about what’s going on. Maybe we can finally work on putting a stop to it, making things better for everyone,” Noctis offers, hoping that it’ll be good enough for Ravus to hear.

Ravus’s attention, however, is elsewhere as his eyes fall on not only Ignis’s neck, but Gladio’s as well. Noctis knows  _ that’s _ no coincidence; the chocobo is out of the bag. He either suspects something, or is one himself -- perhaps both. 

Noctis locks eyes with Ignis again, hoping his panic isn’t readily apparent. Ignis raises an eyebrow before following Noctis’s encouraging gaze over to Ravus. Ignis gives Noctis a slight nod, and he’s grateful they’re able to wordlessly communicate so well.

“Ah, there’s my son,” Regis announces, interrupting their group as he steadily makes his way over to Noctis. “And his lovely fiancé, of course. How handsome you both look this evening.”

Noctis and everyone else bow in the presence of the king. “Apologies, Father. I was greeting our guests from Tenebrae, of course.”

“I can’t say that I blame you there,” Regis says with a chuckle. “Shall we all get seated and begin our dinner?”

There’s hums of agreement among the guests. Regis takes a seat at the head of their assigned table, so everyone follows suit. Ignis waits patiently for Noctis to sit, helping him with his seat. He’s happy he has Ignis at his side, with Prompto and Gladio sitting across from them. Despite the awkwardness of being a vampire at a table of at  _ least  _ three vampires, he’s happy he’s not alone. 

Noctis finds himself laughing to himself as the dishes are brought to the tables, realizing he’s going to have to eat normal food in front of all these people for the sole purpose of fooling them all. The noise is muffled by his fist, but Ignis still notices. A tiny smirk plays at Ignis’s lips, knowing exactly why Noctis is so amused. Prompto catches on as well, as Noctis feels him kick his leg under the table.

Regis holds up a champagne glass once all the dishes are arranged and the guests are seated. “A toast, to my son, and his wonderful fiancé.” He glances at Ignis. “I’ve known Ignis since he was a small boy, and I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that he would be a wonderful guide for my son. The knowledge that after all these years, they’ve found love in each other, warms my heart and makes me the proudest father and king I can possibly be.” His eyes fall on Noctis. “I’m very proud of you, my son, and though the two of you had to rush things, I know you have made the best of this. I wish you many, many years of prolonged happiness, and I’m honored to be able to witness your love blossom into a union that will hopefully last a lifetime.”

Noctis is grateful he no longer has a heartbeat, if he’s honest, but the embarrassment alone is torture enough. He grips his champagne glass timidly in his hands, trying as hard as he can to hide most of his face behind it as he raises his glass to his father.

“Don’t embarrass me, Your Majesty,” Noctis retorts dryly. “Thanks, Dad.”

“It _ is _ my job, my son,” Regis responds with humor.

The rest of the room erupts into chuckles, including Ignis next to him. “I appreciate your kind words, Your Majesty,” Ignis says politely, “I can only hope to remain at his Noctis’s side for as long as I am able.”

“You’ve always been such a loyal friend and advisor to my son. I can only imagine the care and devotion you would put into being his husband,” Regis says.

“The pleasure is all mine,” Ignis says smoothly.

Embarrassment aside, Noctis feels a swirl of affection tug at his dead heart at the sincerity of Ignis’s words. Even if not romantically, there’s no denying that he and Ignis have a rare bond. Noctis finds himself wishing this isn’t for political reasons, but romantic ones. He imagines Ignis dropping to his knee spontaneously because he  _ wanted _ to, not because he felt obligated.

Noctis looks over at Ignis, and their eyes connect. Ignis smiles gently at him, and he can’t help but return the sentiment. Despite what is or isn’t true, Noctis knows he loves him. Ignis loves him too, in his own way. He’s so glad to have him at his side for all of this.

They finish their toast, the room bubbling with excitement. Regis sets the champagne down. “Now, enough of this nonsense; we can eat now.”

This earns more laughter from their guests, and Noctis relaxes into his seat. Despite having to eat human food -- which, thankfully, has no ill effects on Noctis other than being entirely nutritionless to him -- the rest of the evening should go smoothly, so long as he keeps an eye on Ravus. 

In Ravus’s defense, he certainly seems a lot less preoccupied with the both of them now that they’re all seated, with Aranea and Luna keeping him entertained. Still, his eyes wander and linger for longer than necessary, and Noctis still can’t hear a heartbeat from him -- and he seems equally disinterested in eating as Noctis, as vampires are want to do. All vampires except for Prompto, however, who still enthusiastically eats this meal and all other meals (especially if they’re made by Ignis, not that Noctis can blame him).

All in all, the dinner goes fairly well, despite Noctis’s suspicions. As daunting as the evening seemed to be before Noctis arrived, his worries seem to be fruitless. 

The dinner starts to wind toward its end, people clearing their plates and being offered dessert. Noctis politely refuses -- along with Ravus, and it causes him to wonder just how many vampires are secretly in their midst. Aranea nurses a drink instead, whiskey by the looks of it, not needing to put on a facade.

“So, Noctis, what are your plans for the future once you become king, might I ask?” Ravus wonders. “I’ve heard you’ve had some bright ideas about breaking down more borders.”

Noctis starts, distracted easily. “I thought it would be better if we were united as allies. No more separation or discrimination.”

“Might I ask where the vampires will be among those broken down borders? They’re recognized citizens in Niflheim and Tenebrae,” Ravus reminds him. “Lucis hasn’t been exactly known for its warm welcomes for the creatures.”

Noctis stiffens at the question, particularly since he is one himself. “You make a fair point,” he allows, unsure if Ravus still resents vampires or not. “I think as long as no one means any harm, they should be allowed to live as they please. I can only hope you’ve come around to that point as well, Lord Ravus.”

“I do agree the situation is complicated regarding dangerous individuals,” Ravus says.

“The politics regarding vampires is still a difficult topic for many, but I am certain we can all come to agreement if parties are amenable,” Ignis interjects. “After all, vampires are not the only ones capable of danger or harm.”

Noctis resists the urge to smile over at Ignis. He’s never really had a negative opinion of vampires apart from rabid ones, but it still warms Noctis’s heart -- figuratively -- to know Ignis supports him privately and publicly. 

“Maybe we could find a cure for rabid vampires,” Prompto suggests, voice a timid squeak as he looks uncomfortable amongst all the royalty. “That might help.”

“It certainly wouldn’t help past victims,” Ravus points out harshly.

“Ravus,” Luna scolds. “That’s an excellent idea. Niflheim seems to be working on the research for that as well. Dismantling borders would present an advantageous alliance in that regard, I would think.”

“Hear, hear,” Ignis says, taking a sip of champagne. “Nevertheless, you have my condolences for the loss of your mother. I know how difficult it is for you both.”

“Thank you, Ignis,” Luna says gently, bowing her head.

“I think the hush-hush around vampires should end, definitely,” Aranea adds finally. “We’re not different from anyone else. Rabid ones, sure, but not average ones. I’m not so scary, am I?”

“My only intention is to prevent unnecessary loss for everyone, I do hope that’s clear,” Noctis says. 

“Indeed,” Ravus mutters. “I am grateful for your kind words.”

“Yes, it’s very clear-- oh, goodness!” Luna exclaims as her dessert knife clatters to the floor. “Do excuse me. How clumsy of me.”

Noctis smiles at her; she’s always been so elegant and graceful, it’s almost comical to see Lunafreya accidentally drop her knife like that. His smile quickly wavers as she bends down to collect the knife. The scent of fresh blood fills the room, and when she straightens, her hand starts to gush a bright red.

“Oh dear,” Luna bemoans, her eyes immediately falling to Ravus.

Noctis stiffens, his throat burning. Prompto’s head whips toward the scent, and Ravus takes on an almost similarly frozen stance as Noctis. Ignis immediately looks over at Noctis, and Gladio with Prompto. Aranea seems unperturbed, looking at Luna with concern.

The burn to his throat isn’t intolerable; Noctis isn’t about to jump across the table to lap up the wound like he had the previous evening with Ignis. 

“Are you okay?” Aranea asks, her eyes heavily guarding Ravus as she leans in toward Luna.

“Lady Lunafre-- I mean, Luna! Are you okay?” Prompto asks, his voice only slightly strained, but otherwise natural. 

Prompto must have a lot more self-control than Noctis originally knew of. He relaxes, and he sees Gladio visibly relax, as well. Noctis feels a brush of a gloved hand against his wrist under the table, and Noctis meets Ignis’s concerned gaze. He gives him a tense smile, ignoring the burn to his throat in favor of reassuring Ignis.

“Of course, it merely slipped from my fingers, and I didn’t wish to let it fall again. Do excuse me?” Luna asks, finally peeling her gaze off of Ravus in favor of looking at her cut hand.

Noctis keeps his attention Ravus, however. He seems to be more relaxed than before, but Noctis eases further when he sees Ravus reach out for her hand to do nothing other than cover it with a napkin.

“Do you need help?” Ravus asks, tone fairly even.

“Let me take you,” Aranea says, wrapping her arm around Luna. “Show’s over, folks.”

This earns a few laughs from the guests, which helps ease the tense atmosphere.

“Do be careful next time, dear Lady Lunafreya,” Regis says with concern.

Ignis has gotten up at this point to politely help Luna out of her chair. Ravus and Ignis nod at each other. Before Aranea leaves the room with Luna, Ravus’s eyes fall directly on Noctis, expression filled with nothing other than what Noctis can pinpoint as  _ suspicion. _

Noctis doesn’t have time to dwell on it; his throat burns, and he needs to seek Prompto out to see if he has some blood on him for emergencies. He hates that he didn’t think of something like that before he attended this party. 

Prompto locks eyes with Noctis as soon as Luna and Aranea leave, his expression filled with worry. Noctis smiles tensely for his reassurance, and Prompto blows his bangs out from his eyes.

“Whew, what a relief!” Prompto exclaims. “That she’s okay, I mean.”

“Indeed, that could have been far worse an injury,” Ignis murmurs.

“Yeah. Everyone good? No one fainting at the sight of blood?” Gladio jokes, but it’s weakly. His amber eyes are still slightly tense.

“Nope, all good here,” Noctis says with a soft laugh.

“It’s not a sight I’m unfamiliar with,” Ravus says bitterly, but otherwise seems relaxed.

“Hopefully, their absence will be minimal. Meanwhile, we shall press on,” Regis announces. “Enjoy the rest of your dessert.”

Ignis, still standing on the other side of the table where Luna was seated, finds Noctis’s gaze immediately. Noctis can’t hide his thirst from the other man; he knows him too well, spent too much time with him behind closed doors. He knows he’s looking at Ignis with the same gaze as last night, when he drank from his neck.

It’s all Noctis wants to do right now; find somewhere private and drink Ignis until he’s gasping against him, just like last night. His throat starts to ache, and he’s terrified he’s going to lose his grip on himself for a moment. His fangs start to descend in his mouth as his lips press into a thin line, desperate to hide the evidence.

“Darling Noctis,” Ignis remarks softly in front of everyone, “will you assist me in checking on Commodore Highwind and Lady Lunafreya? It will take but a moment.” 

Ignis’s tone is polite and sincere, but his heartbeat is so loud and fast Noctis can hear it above all others. It indicates to Noctis that Ignis knows  _ exactly _ what he needs, and that he’s willing to give it to him.

“Of course, Specs,” Noctis nearly mumbles, not wanting to show off his fangs.

“Everything okay, Noct? Should I come?” Prompto asks; his way of asking if he needs blood, Noctis guesses.

“We have it covered, thank you, dear Prompto,” Ignis insists before Noctis can even reply.

Noctis’s mouth waters.

The room smells like fresh blood still, but when Ignis offers his arm to him, Noctis is useless to resist. He presses himself against the warmth of Ignis, breathing in the scent of him, his fangs fully descended with the knowledge he’ll get to drink soon.

As soon as they exit the dining hall and ballroom, their pace quickens. Noctis can hear the sound of Ignis’s racing heart, and it takes everything in him not to just shove him against a wall and have his fill.

“Can you make it to the conference room?” Ignis asks in a hushed whisper, ducking his head despite the hallway being completely empty.

Noctis has no idea what Ignis is planning if he can’t; the conference room is only a short walk away.

“Yeah, I think so,” Noctis whispers back. 

Ignis’s grip on him tightens.

As soon as they enter the darkened and empty conference room, Ignis turns, swiftly locking the door. He shrugs his suit jacket off, hanging it against the back of one of the empty chairs. He takes no time at all to roll his dress sleeve up, fastening it to the gauntlet button.

Noctis watches in almost awe, his thirst for blood suddenly at the back of his mind in favor of watching Ignis’s lithe fingers delicately and swiftly expose his skin for Noctis.

Ignis locks eyes with Noctis across the room, tilting his head in confusion as he offers the exposed wrist to Noctis, walking back over toward him.. “What are you waiting for?” Ignis asks, tone an open invitation.

Noctis parts his lips, exposing his fangs as he knocks Ignis’s wrist away, eyes lingering on his throat instead. He gently pushes Ignis up against the wall, burying his face in Ignis’s neck, but not quite biting yet. He lets his fangs graze against Ignis’s jugular, groaning as he hears it thrum against his mouth.

“Ah,” Ignis murmurs, tone surprised as he wraps his arm around Noctis, keeping him flush against him. “Don’t make a mess...”

Noctis sinks his teeth into Ignis’s neck, letting the warmth of Ignis’s blood flow into his mouth. He feels Ignis relax against the wall, pliant and eager as Noctis starts to swallow.

“ _ Noctis,” _ Ignis moans, fingers burying in Noctis’s hair.

Noctis hums against his neck, letting his eyes slide closed as he drinks his fill. He tries to ignore the way his cock swells between his legs, knowing they don’t have time for anything else. He’s unsure if Ignis even wants to, despite how tightly he clings to him. 

Ignis’s heart races, allowing Noctis to drink more than he intended, fingers digging into the other side of his neck to hold him in place. The fingers in his hair start to tug, feeling Ignis melt against him.

“You’ve no idea how good that feels,” Ignis whispers, tilting his head for Noctis to have better access. 

Noctis groans a little against Ignis’s neck, allowing another selfish swallow as his eyes slide closed, reveling in the pleasure of it. He wishes he could continue, to keep Ignis feeling good like this, but he knows he can’t. He laps up one more swallow before letting his tongue brush against the puncture wound, sealing it nicely. He presses a tiny kiss to his neck before peeling his mouth from it. 

They disentangle from each other, both of them breathless despite not really doing much of anything. Ignis meets Noctis’s gaze, his lips parted and face flushed. It really looks like he gave Ignis more than just a neck bite. He wants to press Ignis against the wall and give him  _ more, _ take  _ more, _ but he can’t. He’s had his fill, his thirst for blood satiated for now.

“Did you spill any?” Ignis wonders, his eyes falling on Noctis’s mouth.

Noctis gives Ignis a once over, despite knowing he kept the blood pooling in his mouth only. He shakes his head. “No. I’m… I’m sorry, I dunno what came over me…”

Ignis’s moan of his name still rings in his ears over and over again, and he really wishes the arousal in his pants would go away soon. A tiny smile plays on Ignis’s lips as he closes their distance again, reaching up to press a thumb to the corner of Noctis’s mouth.

“I only ask because you look a fright at the moment,” Ignis teases, voice low as he gathers a bit of blood on his thumb. He slides it upward, pushing it toward Noctis’s mouth, parting his lips easily.

Noctis doesn’t break eye contact as he takes Ignis’s digit into his mouth, sucking the blood off of it, the sweet essence gathering on his tongue, reminding him of the intimacy they just shared. Ignis gazes back, pupils blown as his heart rate increases when Noctis’s tongue swirls around his finger. As soon as no blood remains, Noctis releases Ignis’s thumb finally with a loud pop.

“That’s really rude, y’know. I can’t help it,” Noctis answers finally, voice low and tone teasing as well.

“Ah, but you can,” Ignis responds. “You merely choose not to. Here, we ought to head back. Allow me to tidy you up.”

Noctis can’t take his eyes off of Ignis’s face as he straightens Noctis’s tie and flattens the hair that Ignis tugged on moments ago. He savors the touch, craving more of it always.

“I want to go home,” Noctis says softly. “I wanna go home with you, Specs.” He sighs.

“Mmm,” Ignis hums in agreement. “Only a while longer, Your Highness.”

Noctis picks Ignis’s suit jacket off of the back of the chair, holding it open for Ignis to slide his arms back into. Ignis smiles softly, unbuttoning his sleeves to roll them back down before turning his back to allow Noctis to slide the jacket back on him.

“Are you okay?” Noctis whispers, pressing himself closer to Ignis’s back.

Ignis spins to face him. “My thanks. I’m wonderful.”

“Not lightheaded? D’you need food, water? Anything?” Noctis worries.

Ignis chuckles. “Don’t steal my job, Highness.” He leans in, pressing a kiss to Noctis’s forehead. “I am perfectly alright. Shall we?”

Noctis forgets to respond for a moment, his forehead tingling from the gentle touch of Ignis’s lips. He wonders what it means, their intimacy; is it simply because they’re growing closer under these extreme circumstances or does Ignis feel something, too? He wants so desperately to ask, but he has to get back out there to his father and guests. It’s why he wants to be alone with Ignis so badly; he’s tired of wondering, he wants to  _ know. _

Noctis nods instead, letting a tiny smile spread on his face. “Shut up,” he says with a laugh. “I have to worry about you. But… yeah. Let’s go.”

“I know. It’s rather endearing,” Ignis teases as they lock arms again, heading out of the meeting room.

The hallway is seemingly empty again, Ignis checking their surroundings before heading past the doorway. It’d be a bit awkward to explain their sudden escape when they weren’t actually checking on Luna and Aranea.

“Should we say we couldn’t find them if they ask?” Noctis asks as they make their way down the hall and back toward the ballroom.

“I suppose that works best, though I doubt anyone would care to ask. Luna’s injury was quite small, after all -- merely a lot of blood.” Ignis’s expression is neutral when Noctis looks over at him.

“I know,” Noctis says with a bitter snort.

Before Ignis can respond, Noctis hears footsteps from behind them. 

“Prince Noctis,” Ravus’s voice calls out.

Instantly, Ignis and Noctis turn to face Ravus. He looks unamused, but determined; his brow furrowed as he awaits their attention. 

“Ravus,” Ignis greets. “What are you doing out here? Is Luna quite alright?”

“She’s fine. She’s back in the ballroom. I know why both of you left,” Ravus comments accusingly, closing the distance between the three of them. “The same reason why I left. The blood.”

Ignis stiffens against Noctis, his heartbeat quickening. Noctis finds the noise soothing, for some reason, despite the anxious implications -- maybe Ignis’s heartbeat is starting to become a familiar sound to him. Noctis knows, now that they’re not surrounded by people, that the only heartbeat among the three of them is Ignis’s.

“You’re a…?” Ignis begins, uncertain how to phrase it.

“Don’t be naive, Scientia. Yes. It wasn’t by choice, just as your prince’s wasn’t, either,” Ravus comments, his attention returning to Noctis.

Noctis raises his eyebrows, looking from Ignis to Ravus in surprise. “How did you know that?”

“Because I was the one who tried to stop it. Myself and my sister, of course. I did not want her to get her hands dirty. I promised her I would take care of the matter. I didn’t in time. I  _ am _ sorry for that. If it weren’t for her sending Aranea out after me, I likely wouldn’t have survived.”

“Tenebrae surely wouldn’t condone such an attack?” Ignis asks in bewilderment.

“Not Tenebrae, of course. We still answer to Niflheim. I’m afraid a cure for vampirism isn’t all they are experimenting with. I cannot say much on the matter. As soon as I caught wind of an attack to keep you from ascending the throne, I sent word out. They discovered it.”

“They sent one after you, too,” Noctis realizes. “You… risked your life to save mine?”

“Not exactly. I expected them to merely  _ turn  _ you. Had I known it was your head they were after, I would have taken more action.”

“We stopped it before it could escalate further,” Ignis explains. “That would explain why Niflheim is trying their hardest to keep Noctis from ascension. They need a steady supply of vampires to experiment on, I gather?”

“Among other reasons,” Ravus says. “I will keep your secret, only so far as you keep mine.”

“Of course. Anything you need,” Noctis promises. “You don’t care that I’m…?”

Ravus sighs. “I know the vampire attack on my mother was a very long time ago,” he begins, “and I’ve realized, after my own attack, that the Tenebraean allegiance with Niflheim must come to an end. That is where you come in. You have my support, Prince Noctis. I apologize for my earlier behavior that contradicts these words. I wish you both the very best.”

Noctis doesn’t even know how to respond for a moment. Ravus was never outright cruel; cold, heart hardened from his mother’s death that he blamed vampires on -- rabid vampires that Lucis sent away, but never malicious. Still, he’s surprised that Ravus would offer support like this, especially after knowing Noctis is himself a vampire.

At least Ravus and Noctis have one thing in common now, it seems.

“You have my gratitude, Ravus. Will Niflheim expose Noctis’s secret?” Ignis asks, voice low and tense.

Noctis looks over at the anxious expression on Ignis’s face, and it’s evident that Ignis really does care deeply about all of this. It’s difficult for Noctis to focus for a moment, fixated on the way Ignis’s lips frown, the way his brow furrows. Even frustrated, Ignis remains the most beautiful person Noctis has ever seen.

“They are unaware the turning was a success. They assumed by the rabid vampire’s death that it did not succeed,” Ravus explains. “I suggest not enlightening anyone other than myself or Lunafreya, as she already is aware, and Aranea, of course.”

Noctis nods. “Is… is Luna safe?”

“For now. But you must proceed with the wedding as soon as possible. The sooner you take the throne, the sooner the treaty will end, and you may create new ones.”

Noctis frowns. “We  _ can  _ do it sooner. We can bring this to my father--”

“Absolutely not. Your father signed the treaty. If we were to break it, there would be war. It would result in chaos, and death. There has been enough of that.” Ravus sighs.

“I will see to it that our union is arranged as quickly as possible,” Ignis promises. “You have my word.”

Ravus nods. “Thank you.” He looks between the both of them. “I’m aware it was a marriage of convenience, but… I did mean my words earlier. You two have a bond that not many share. I only hope it is used for the good of our world.”

Noctis feels affection flood through him; despite his title, he’s never felt important, or a part of something quite like that. The way Ravus phrased it, however -- he and Ignis could change everything, if they wanted. With Ignis -- and Prompto and Gladio -- at his side, he could possibly do anything he puts his mind to.

For a fleeting moment, Noctis almost feels  _ ready _ for the throne, finally.

“Of course. I promise,” Noctis says, locking his eyes with Ravus’s multicolored ones.

“We ought to return to the party, lest people start to gossip,” Ravus says finally. “I merely wished to speak with you alone, and seeing the mark on Ignis’s neck, I knew your fiancé was in on your secret.”

Noctis feels a flush crop up on his cheeks now that he’s fed on Ignis’s blood. “I wasn’t anticipating Luna…” He sighs.

“We had everything handled,” Ignis assures Ravus.

“Have it handled better. If anyone were to find out…” Ravus warns.

“I know,” Noctis whispers.

“It won’t be an issue. I am always at hand for Noctis, should he need me,” Ignis says.

If only Noctis could tell Ignis just how much he really needs him, and not in the manner that Ignis speaks of.

Ravus nods curtly. “Let us return.”

The three of them make their way back into the ballroom together. Regis’s attention falls on the trio immediately, a smile spreading on his face.

“You’ve returned, just in time,” Regis announces. “We’ll need you both to lead the first dance, of course, now that we’ve dined.”

Noctis groans internally at the Lucian tradition. “Apologies, Your Majesty. We’re ready,” Noctis says enthusiastically.

Ignis tugs on his arm, a tiny smile teasing his lips. Noctis fixates on it as he leads Ignis toward the main ballroom floor, their guests gathering to watch before they can dance, as well. As the prince, he’ll have to lead Ignis, but Noctis wishes Ignis could. He’s never been one for dancing, and as usual, Ignis is skilled in nearly everything he puts his mind to, impressive as ever.

They head to the center of the ballroom, and Noctis remembers to place his hand on Ignis’s waist. Every part of Ignis’s body that Noctis touches radiates warmth as he allows their gloved hands to connect. Ignis places his hand on Noctis’s shoulder, and with a smile, they start to dance once the music starts.

Noctis tries to ignore the eyes on him and the claps that erupt soon thereafter by looking at Ignis and the tiny smile he wears despite their audience. Noctis finds it humiliating to flush in front of all these people, but he can’t exactly help it. Attention has never been one of his favorite things.

“It’s only you and I,” Ignis soothes in a whisper. “Imagine we’re alone. You’re leading me wonderfully.”

Noctis can’t help but huff out a laugh, ducking his head on a smile for a moment before returning his eyes back to Ignis. “I wish we were.”

“Soon,” Ignis promises, stepping back just in time with Noctis’s step forward. “You’re in fine form.”

“Thanks,” Noctis mutters back.

Other couples start to join now that they’ve led the dance, and Noctis relaxes further. With the rest of the guests dancing, there’s less attention on the both of them, much to his relief.

“Are you alright?” Ignis wonders, his tone more casual than concerned.

“I should be asking you that. I’m okay,” Noctis whispers. “What are you thinking about, Specs? Right now?”

“Right now?” Ignis repeats, gazing down at Noctis intensely.

Noctis nods just as Ignis leans in, his lips nearly touching Noctis’s ear. “I’m thinking about the moment we shared earlier.”

Heat courses through Noctis’s body at his words, his proximity, and the implication. “Me, too,” Noctis finds himself admitting. “It was… something.” Of all times, he wishes he was better with words than this.

“I find myself not wanting it to cease,” Ignis says. “At all.”

Noctis turns his head so that his chilled cheek brushes against Ignis’s warm one as they dance, savoring the sensation. “I don’t want to stop,” he whispers. “If I could, I’d do it every day.”

Noctis isn’t sure what they’re confessing. He knows, literally, it’s about the bite -- but it seems like so much more than that, like his feelings aren’t one-sided after all. It seems like Ignis is trying to tell him in so many words that he feels the same. He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but he already has.

“I would, as well,” Ignis tells him as the song comes to a close, and hence their dance. “One more dance with me?”

Noctis can’t help but smile, nodding. He’d never agree to  _ more _ unnecessary dances if it were anyone else, but he can’t seem to resist Ignis. Pressed so close to him, practically dancing cheek-to-cheek, Noctis can indulge the idea that Ignis wants him -- that Ignis is marrying him for  _ him -- _ that Ignis wouldn’t mind marrying a vampire.

Noctis holds Ignis tighter, and leads him through another dance, until another song begins, and they’re helpless to resist dancing along to yet another.

As the evening winds down, they separate finally. Prompto and Gladio stopped dancing before them -- neither of them are much for dancing, despite Prompto’s enthusiasm for it -- and the only ones left still dancing are Aranea and Luna. Noctis never knew Aranea would be so good on her feet in this way, but he supposes it makes sense, given her other skills.

“I thought you hated dancing,” Prompto teases as soon as they join them, handing Noctis a champagne glass which Noctis gratefully takes.

“Guess I got distracted,” Noctis says casually, sipping champagne.

“Uh huh. Sure,” Gladio says with a laugh. 

“It wasn’t all unpleasant,” Ignis offers, a tiny smirk on his lips.

Regis walks up to the four of them with a smile on his face. “I’m hoping your evening wasn’t too atrocious, Noctis.”

“It was great, Dad,” Noctis promises. “Not as bad as I thought it’d be.”

“I don’t know how many times I can thank you for going along with this. I know how difficult it was for you -- but you’ve seem to really come around.”

“Specs helps with that,” Noctis says softly, looking over at Ignis.

The embarrassing admission is all worth it to see the pretty tinge of pink to Ignis’s cheeks.

“Speaking of help, Your Majesty, I should really see His Highness returns home before he has too much champagne,” Ignis teases.

“No, no, by all means. Our evening has come to an end. Now we’ve a wedding to plan, hmm? And don’t forget about the conference this week,” Regis says with a smile.

Noctis sighs. “I won’t.”

“A wedding,” Prompto gasps. “This is so exciting!”

Gladio laughs, wrapping an arm around Prompto.

“Yeah. It’ll be great,” Noctis says, and this time, he means it.

“Grand. Shall we start our farewells then, Noct?” Ignis suggests.

With a sigh, Noctis links his arm with Ignis as they begin their farewell tour. All Noctis can fixate on is the knowledge he’s heading home with Ignis soon, and that means they’ll finally get to be  _ alone. _

Noctis has to tell Ignis how much he loves him before he messes this up even more.


	7. Chapter 7

It feels like an hour has passed before Noctis and Ignis finally make it to their car. Gladio and Prompto have walked them out, trailing steadily behind them. Noctis stops outside the driver’s side door.

“Keys, Specs,” Noctis says tiredly.

“I’m perfectly capable of driving,” Ignis insists, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“I know, but I don’t wanna risk it, especially since we… y’know.”

“Oh, man, is that where you guys went?” Prompto asks. “Speaking of which, I got some more for you. I’ll put it in your glove box?”

Ignis unlocks the door for Prompto. “Thank you kindly, Prompto. But yes, it was a bit of an emergency this evening.”

“Oh, man, I feel that. I was a little worried for you. I was okay, but I’ve been… like this... for longer, y’know,” Prompto says. “I got your back, dude.” He smiles.

Noctis laughs. “Thanks, Prom.”

“He looks good to drive, but I wouldn’t risk it. Let the bloodsucker drive,” Gladio teases.

“Babe,” Prompto whines as he sits in the passenger’s seat to open the glove box, throwing a fresh pack of blood bags in there. “Don’t be mean to our kind!”

“I mean it with love,” Gladio teases. “Drive safe, Noct. Precious cargo.” He snorts.

Noctis rolls his eyes. “I will.”

“Did you notice Ravus, Noct?” Prompto wonders. “He was… like us.”

Noctis nods. “Yeah. There was an accident in Tenebrae, like mine.”

Prompto’s face falls, finally understanding. “Oh.”

“We’ll have to be more careful from here on out. Keep an eye on one another,” Ignis suggests. “Do be safe the rest of the evening, gentlemen.”

“You, too,” Gladio teases. “Wear protection.”

Noctis groans, nearly drowned out by Prompto’s laugher. “We’re leaving,” Noctis mutters.

“Drive safe! See ya soon, buddy!” Prompto yells, still laughing, as Noctis shuts the door.

A tiny chuckle sounds from the passenger’s seat as Ignis shuts the door. 

Noctis stares at him. “Not you, too.”

“Apologies, Your Highness,” Ignis teases. “Are you certain you don’t wish me to drive?”

“Yeah. You need to relax,” Noctis says with a sigh as he starts the engine. “You’re still feeling alright?”

“Fit as a fiddle.”

“Would you still say that even if you weren’t, though?” Noctis points out as he backs out of the parking space and heads toward his apartment.

“Of course not.”

Noctis doesn’t need to look at Ignis to know he’s smiling. He  _ wants  _ to look over at him. He wants to reach over and grip his hand and tell him how handsome he is. He wants to tell Ignis just how much tonight meant to him, even if it was all mostly for politics’ benefit.

Noctis grips the steering wheel tightly, unsure where to even begin. Maybe the familiarity of being home will help him. He should’ve asked Prompto for advice; he can’t even last a day without spilling secrets. He’s never been good with talking things out. He wishes that Ignis could just read his mind.

As Noctis is lost in thought, the remainder of their trip is spent in silence. As they walk into their apartment, there’s a tense energy between them that Noctis can’t quite put his finger on -- not the sort of energy that he wants to bring to a subject matter as delicate as the one that Noctis is intending on bringing up.

“May I ask you something, Noct?” Ignis asks as he gently peels his suit jacket off of himself. He holds his arm out for Noctis’s jacket, so Noctis does so as well.

“Um, yeah. Sure, anything, Specs,” Noctis says softly, treating every word like a delicacy.

“What exactly does my blood taste like?” he asks sheepishly. “You always discuss it, but I never can wrap my mind around it, specifically.”

Of all the questions he expected Ignis to ask, this certainly wasn’t one of them. Noctis finds himself laughing. “Um, sweet, I guess? Like a favorite fruit, but… sweeter, more satisfying. Like cold water on a hot day mixed with a hot drink of a cold day. It, like, lights up everything nice in me, I guess. I dunno how to explain it. I’m not great with words. It doesn’t… taste like the blood bags. Those taste stale. You’re… hard to resist,” he admits.

Ignis leans against the back of the couch, setting their suit jackets next to him for a moment in favor of crossing his arms. “Isn’t it all hard to resist?” he points out. “Tonight, with Luna…”

“I was okay,” Noctis admits. “It hurt, but it was okay. It was mainly you… offering to help, it made me think of  _ your _ blood. I shouldn’t have. We were reckless.”

Ignis locks eyes with him. “We were alright, I made certain of it,” he insists. “I didn’t wish you to be in pain. Were you in a lot of pain, Noct?”

Noctis sighs. “Yeah. I can handle it, though.”

“It hurts. You shouldn’t have to endure it.” Ignis’s brow furrows.

Noctis laughs bitterly. “It’s not like I have a choice, man. It is what it is. You help a lot.”

“I also hurt you a lot.”

Noctis doesn’t know what to say to that at first. “You help more than you hurt.”

“Will you be honest with me?”

“You know I would.”

“Being around me in general -- even without me bleeding, or anyone else… how badly does it hurt?” Ignis asks, his heart thudding in his chest; it’s all Noctis can focus on.

Noctis swallows, letting Ignis hold his gaze hostage. “It’s manageable.”

Ignis ducks his head. “I think we should consider alternatives. Being married to someone, spending nearly every day with them when you’re in pain… I’m uncertain if I can live with that.”

Noctis crosses the room, taking the tiny few steps to stand closer to Ignis. “Are you… are you ending this, then?”

Ignis’s head snaps up. He pushes his glasses up his nose. “Heavens, no. I’m merely saying we should consider alternatives when it comes to my mortality.”

Noctis feels his lips part with surprise. He takes a step back, as if his mere proximity would turn Ignis into a vampire. “What? No. Are you kidding me? I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with this.”

“Noctis, I more or less  _ am _ dealing with it, just not directly. Your problems are my problems. In the future, those problems can be  _ our _ problems. Not much would change, especially when you ascend the throne and change how our country treats vampires,” Ignis says, his tone softening to comfort Noctis. “I’m not telling you to decide  _ tonight. _ I had a discussion with Prompto about it -- he mentioned suggesting it a while ago.”

“Yeah, he suggested it,” Noctis says defensively, “and I told him no. You don’t need to do that. I said it was manageable.”

“And on the days that it isn’t? I can’t lose you, Noct. You heard what Ravus said tonight. We shouldn’t arouse suspicion. We  _ were _ reckless tonight, but I handled it. What about the nights when we aren’t careful? What about the times when I cannot… control myself around you?”

Confusion floods through Noctis. “We can  _ deal _ with it. Nothing has to change.” He frowns, feeling tears sting the corners of his eyes. “Do you think it’s easy to control yourself when you’re like  _ this _ ?” He gestures to himself, blinking back the tears. “I won’t let you become like this. You deserve to be happy.”

“And you deserve to be in pain, is that it, Noctis?” Ignis fires back. “I won’t allow that anymore than you can.”

“We don’t have a choice, Ignis.”

“We do, you just won’t consider it.”

“Yeah. That’s right. I won’t.”

Ignis sighs, exasperated. “Be honest with me. Is my blood just like everyone else’s? If so, then I’ll drop it right here. We can’t turn everyone into vampires, surely enough, so there isn’t any reason to turn me.”

Noctis finds himself speechless for a moment. He searches the pretty green irises of Ignis’s, as if the right answer is hidden there. He can’t lie to Ignis, but if he tells the truth, then they have to keep doing this, and  _ this _ isn’t where he thought this night would go. They’re  _ fighting. _

“Answer me, Noct,” Ignis says, his tone far softer than the harsh bite it had earlier.

Noctis swallows again. “No. It’s not like everyone else’s. I wasn’t lying earlier. If I could do it every day...”

“Why not eliminate the temptation altogether, then? It would be easier for us. For you.”

“Yeah, for  _ me, _ not you!” Noctis shouts, losing his sense of calm. “Why the hell are you always like this? Why are you so damn selfless all the time? Why can’t you be  _ selfish, _ just once, to save your own ass?”

“Because I’m in love with you!” Ignis shouts back. “Can’t you bloody see that?”

The room goes silent. Noctis swears he feels the echo of a heartbeat in his chest with how much emotion he’s bottling up. He lets out a tiny gasp, unable to keep his eyes from Ignis’s face, as if looking away will make him disappear.

“Ignis--” Noctis murmurs, voice low.

Ignis’s expression turns to one of horror, of regret. “Noctis, I-- I’m so sorry. I apologize, I… I never intended to allow that to get in the way of what we’re doing. I understand if you feel trapped by this, and if you want us to separate, I will do anything to see to it that you’re comfortable--”

“Specs,” Noctis nearly whimpers, reaching out to wrap his arms around him. He presses his forehead to Ignis’s. “Shut up. Shut the hell up.” He closes his eyes, letting the silence calm him. “I love you, too. I think I’ve always loved you, I just… I just didn’t know.”

Ignis lets out a gentle sigh. Noctis listens to the rapid cadence of Ignis’s heartbeat, letting it ground him. “I was unprofessional, I… it simply came out, I didn’t intend to--”

“I told you to shut up, don’t-- don’t apologize,” Noctis says softly, opening his eyes finally. “I wanted to be alone tonight so  _ I _ could tell  _ you…” _

Ignis reaches up to cradle Noctis’s face, pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. “You’re serious?”

“Of course I am,” Noctis says with a soft sigh. “It’s why I can’t let you consider that option. I love you too much. I’d do anything to make sure you’re okay. How bad do you think I feel when I feed off of you? Except I don’t feel as bad as I should, because it feels…”

“It feels wonderful,” Ignis finishes for him. “I know. I feel exactly the same.” He blinks back a tear. “I know what my limits are. Before my… outburst, I wished you to know this. I always know what I can and cannot do, despite you assuming otherwise. If what I suggested wasn’t a future I wanted, I would not have suggested it in the first place.”

Noctis reaches up to touch Ignis’s hand on his cheek, holding it there. “I’m scared, Specs. What if that’s a mistake?”

“Well, we’re already getting married,” Ignis teases. “I urge you to consider it. That’s all I ask, darling. All I ask.”

A curl of heat wisps through Noctis at the term of endearment. “I’ll think about it.” He leans in, his eyes only half-lidded. “Call me that again, Specs.”

“Darling?” Ignis hums, his lips ghosting along Noctis’s. “My darling…”

Noctis closes his eyes entirely. “Kiss me.”

All Noctis can feel is the pressing of Ignis’s lips against his own. It’s everything he’s waited for all this time. He moans softly into the kiss, parting his lips eagerly so that Ignis’s tongue can make its way into his mouth. Noctis slides his hands down Ignis’s chest, gripping his shirt collar tightly to pull Ignis closer to him.

With that, Ignis’s hands slide around his waist, sending a wave of pleasure through Noctis as he pulls Noctis possessively against him, every part of their bodies touching. Noctis bends his knees, jumping up into Ignis’s arms. Ignis catches him easily just as Noctis’s legs hitch and lock around his waist. The arousal steadily growing in his pants, ready to go from earlier at the party, makes itself known as it presses against Ignis’s own crotch.

“Noct,” Ignis moans, parting their lips momentarily as soon as that arousal is met with another. “I wanted to do this earlier… so badly.”

“Me, too. I always want to do this to you,” Noctis gasps, peppering a few more kisses to the corner of Ignis’s mouth, his cheeks, his jawline. 

Ignis slides his hand up to grip the back of Noctis’s head, guiding his mouth back to Ignis’s. “Don’t stop,” Ignis murmurs before allowing their mouths to explore one another again.

Noctis’s need for Ignis steadily grows, along with the arousal in his pants, as Ignis’s other arm snaked around his waist pulls him closer still, their cocks brushing together through the fabric of their dress pants. He lets out a shamelessly needy moan, fingers digging into the back of Ignis’s neck. 

“Bed,” Noctis hums against Ignis’s mouth. “Fuck, I need you so badly.”

“Do you?” Ignis teases despite his cock being just as hard, pressing against Noctis’s own. “Do you need me, my liege?”

Usually, Noctis doesn’t care for Ignis’s teasing formal titles to him, but all it does is increase his need, his  _ want  _ for the man in his arms. “Shit, yes,” Noctis huffs out, ducking his head to bury his face in Ignis’s neck. “Always need you.”

Noctis can’t control how his fangs descend with his arousal and the proximity of Ignis’s increasing heart rate. He drags his fangs gently along the soft skin, feeling the goosebumps rise against Ignis’s neck before he secures his mouth to it, sucking on it gently -- no bites.

“You’ve no idea what that does to me,” Ignis moans, securing his grip on Noctis before he starts walking hurriedly to the bedroom.

Noctis continues to suck Ignis’s blood to the surface of his neck, nearly tasting the sweet nectar even though he hasn’t pierced the skin. He runs his tongue along the puncture marks, long faded and nearly healed from earlier, reminding Ignis of just what he’s capable of.

Noctis loses track of where he is for a moment, sucking a hickey to the surface of Ignis’s neck as he moans underneath him. Ignis sits on the edge of the bed, holding onto him tightly. His hips roll upward, grinding up into Noctis’s crotch.

“Noct…” Ignis gasps, tilting his head so that Noctis has better access.

Noctis peels his lips from his neck, peppering tiny, soft kisses against the mark he’s left. “Don’t worry,” he whispers, moaning when Ignis’s cock brushes against his own just right, “I won’t bite.”

“And if I wanted to you to?” Ignis teases. He pulls back to look at him, and Noctis can’t help but stare down at him, hands gripping Ignis’s shoulders gently.

Ignis’s pupils are blown, lips kissed red, a pretty pink bruise slowly fading into his neck. Noctis wants to do more,  _ so  _ much more. He wants to sink his fangs into every beautiful, unmarked bit of his skin, and make him all his. 

“My, how beautiful you are,” Ignis comments, as if reading Noctis’s thoughts. 

Noctis squeezes his eyes shut tight, throwing his head back as he meets the gentle, needy roll of Ignis’s hips. His cock throbs in his pants, letting Ignis take control of the pace. 

“C-can’t bite,” Noctis moans, his fangs brushing against his bottom lip, contradicting his words.

Ignis chuckles, turning to throw Noctis on the bed. He crawls up Noctis’s body, their hips slotting together nicely once Ignis throws his leg on the other side of him. 

“Yes, you’re correct,” Ignis purrs, rolling his hips further, grinding against Noctis. “Tonight, you’re  _ mine.” _

Noctis groans, his hips lifting off the bed to seek more friction against Ignis’s cock. He lets Ignis have his way with him, his hands resting above his head with a smirk. “Yeah?” Noctis teases before biting his lip, making sure his fangs don’t pierce his own skin. “C’mon, then, show me.”

Ignis ducks his head to kiss him once more, their tongues exploring each other’s mouths as Ignis’s hand slides down to slowly start unbuttoning Noctis’s shirt. Noctis locks his arms around Ignis’s neck, both of them grinding and kissing one another, unable to get enough of each other.

Noctis peels his mouth away to help Ignis hurry the process. The only manage to unbutton Noctis’s shirt, not take it off entirely before he starts working the buttons off of Ignis’s shirt instead. Once their shirts are unbuttoned, Ignis rewards him with another kiss, the warmth of Ignis’s stomach pressing gently against his own.

Ignis shivers at the contact, and Noctis selfishly locks his legs around Ignis’s waist, too. “Too cold?” Noctis asks, breathless.

“No. Perfect,” Ignis promises, voice dipping low as he brings his mouth to Noctis’s chest.

Noctis lets out a shaky breath as he gazes down, watching Ignis’s pretty pink lips pepper kisses down his stomach. 

“F-fuck,” Noctis groans, already a complete mess just from kisses.

Ignis smirks against his flesh, fingers sliding lower to find Noctis’s belt buckle, unzipping his pants as quickly as he can. Noctis moans, his cock so hard that it hurts at this point. His hips leave the bed, as if it would help Ignis shed his pants quicker.

“Patience, Noct,” Ignis teases with a low chuckle. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

Noctis whines as he watches Ignis slide his pants and boxers down his legs, trying to behave himself enough to show patience. It hardly works; as soon as his cock is freed, he lets out another shaky breath, sliding his hands down the bed impatiently.

“Ignis,” Noctis whispers, slightly insecure now that he’s so exposed.

Ignis hums, his eyes traveling up the bed until they settle on the junction of Noctis’s thighs. He slides his hand up Noctis’s thigh then, not stopping until his fingers wrap around his cock. 

Noctis hisses, closing his eyes as Ignis starts to gently stroke the hard flesh with a gloved hand.

“You’re beautiful,” Ignis tells him, his thumb swiping the tip before stroking his length once more.

Noctis responds with a low groan, fangs pinching his bottom lip as he starts to thrust into Ignis’s grip impatiently. “S-Specs,” Noctis breathes, spreading his legs. “Check the drawer.”

Ignis doesn’t move for a moment, gently stroking him harder before his fingers still. Noctis grunts at the lack of friction, writhing a little as Ignis doesn’t remove his tight grip. He reaches with his free hand to slide open the bedside table drawer, and he chuckles.

“How long were you hiding this from me?” Ignis teases as he deposits the bottle of lube on the bed. He removes his grip from Noctis’s cock in favor of removing his gloves, tossing them on the floor carelessly.

“Not hiding it,” Noctis murmurs, looking at Ignis’s messy hair and unbuttoned shirt with a lecherous gaze. “You never looked.”

Ignis smirks, pressing his hands to Noctis’s thighs, gently spreading his legs. “Do you touch yourself often, Noct?”

The filthy words sound so elegant from Ignis’s lips, and Noctis can’t help but moan as he nods his head yes. 

“Do you touch yourself and think of me?” Ignis continues as he ducks his head, lips so close to his cock he can feel the warmth of Ignis’s breath coating it.

Noctis lets out a tiny whimper. “All the t-time.  _ Specs… _ Please.”

“Mmm,” Ignis moans, apparently satisfied with that answer. 

Ignis grips Noctis’s cock once more, warmer and softer now without the gloves. Noctis barely has time to look down before he sees his advisor’s tongue swirling around the tip of his length. He gasps as soon as he watches the head of his cock disappear into Ignis’s mouth, throwing his head back against the pillow as Ignis sucks gently on his sensitive arousal.

“Oh, f-fuck,” Noctis moans shakily, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Ignis’s hair as he watches him suck his cock.

Ignis moans against Noctis’s length, sending tingles of vibrating pleasure through his whole body. Noctis’s hips roll forward, trying desperately to push more of his cock into his mouth. Ignis acquiesces, jaw slacking to take more of his length as Noctis thrusts forward gently.

Ignis absentmindedly reaches for the bottle of lube, taking the cap off with his thumb as his mouth works Noctis’s cock. Noctis barely registers him pouring the substance onto his fingers before a finger slides down to tease his entrance.

“Please,” Noctis whimpers. “Please, Ignis, I need you.”

Ignis’s finger breaches the tight ring of muscle, pushing its way into Noctis’s heat. Noctis pushes his hips toward the contact, wanting to take more. Noctis likes it fast, and a little rough, he’s learned; vampirism making him a little more sturdy has only worsened that fact. 

As soon as Ignis crooks his finger inside of him while sucking roughly on his cock, Noctis is reduced to a writhing mess underneath his touch. His cock throbs on Ignis’s tongue as he lets him have his way with him, unsure whether to thrust into his mouth or toward Ignis’s questing finger.

“More,” Noctis begs, looking down just in time for Ignis to lock eyes with him.

Ignis takes the opportunity to push another finger into Noctis’s entrance to join the other; quicker this time, rougher. Noctis lives for it, letting out a shaky breath as he tugs on Ignis’s hair, gently starting to fuck the wet heat of Ignis’s mouth as his fingers spread him open.

“Sh-shit,” Noctis breathes out, shuddering when Ignis’s fingers bend upward, putting pressure on his prostate. “ _ Shit, _ hurry. Dunno how long I’m gonna--”

Ignis slides his mouth off of Noctis’s cock with a soft popping sound. His lips are red and wet from sucking him off, and he smirks up at Noctis teasingly, pushing both fingers inside Noctis all the way. He’s never looked so beautiful, and he’s all his right now -- no one else’s.

Noctis whines at the loss, thrusting up into nothing as he laughs breathlessly. “I hate you,” he tells Ignis, fingers now digging into the bedsheets.

“Now, now, that’s no way to speak to me after what I’ve just done to you,” Ignis says playfully, scissoring his fingers inside Noctis.

Noctis closes his eyes, flushing with the help of Ignis’s blood, desperate to feel more than what Ignis is giving him. “Want more. I want you, please.”

“I thought I told you to be patient, my love,” Ignis whispers, picking up the pace of his fingers as he kneels between Noctis’s legs.

“‘M ready, dammit, I said  _ fuck _ me,” Noctis groans as his eyes fall on the outline of Ignis’s hard cock through his pants.

Their eyes lock, and Ignis removes his fingers from Noctis in favor of reaching for his belt buckle, swiftly unzipping his pants. He reaches past the waistline of his pants and boxers to pull out his own cock, flushed bright red with neglect. Noctis focuses on the fast rhythm of Ignis’s heartbeat as he watches Ignis slick his own length up with lube, moaning softly as he coats it with the slick substance. Watching Ignis gently touch himself has his own cock throbbing, pressing insistently against his stomach as it leaks there with neglect.

Noctis barely has time to register Ignis’s weight on top of him before he feels his mouth pressed against his. Noctis moans into the kiss, surging forward to lick into Ignis’s mouth as he feels the head of Ignis’s cock tease his entrance.

Noctis spreads his legs for him, beyond enthused at Ignis’s sudden eagerness. He locks his legs around Ignis’s waist just as Ignis’s tongue brushes against Noctis’s fangs. He’s careful not to move too much, not wanting to hurt Ignis unintentionally, until he feels Ignis’s cock push inside of him. He gasps against Ignis’s mouth as his cock thrusts into him fully.

“Is this what you had in mind, my liege?” Ignis pants against his lips as he pulls his cock almost entirely out of Noctis only to thrust back into him.

Noctis can’t respond other than with a moan for a moment, toes curling as Ignis continues to thrust into him. “Fuck, yes,  _ Ignis--” _ he moans as Ignis seals his mouth with another kiss.

Ignis falls into a rhythm then, his hands sliding up the bed to grip Noctis’s wrists, pinning them above Noctis’s head. He laces their fingers together as he settles on a fast, even pace to fuck Noctis with. Noctis grips his hands tightly, gasping every time Ignis’s cock presses against his prostate.

“You’re exquisite,” Ignis moans, burying his face in Noctis’s neck as he thrusts harder. “So wonderful for me.”

Noctis swallows, hips stuttering as they roll forward to meet every one of Ignis’s thrusts. He looks up into Ignis’s eyes, feeling a swell of affection mixing with the arousal.

“I love you,” he blurts without thinking. “Fuck, I love you so much,  _ Ignis-- _ ”

Ignis grips Noctis’s hands tighter, his lips pressing against Noctis’s neck and sucking hard, his own teeth dragging along Noctis’s neck. “I love you, my prince.”

“W-wish you could bite me,” Noctis moans, trying to spread his legs further to accommodate for Ignis’s length.

Ignis responds with a gentle, teasing nip to his neck. “I’m afraid that’s your job, darling.” 

“Don’t want anyone else,” Noctis whispers. “Only you.” He moans as Ignis sucks another mark onto his neck. It will disappear in but a moment, but it still feels good, his cock throbbing with neglect between his legs as Ignis continues his relentless pace inside of him.

“Are we jealous again, my love? Is that why you wanted this?” Ignis purrs breathlessly in his ear. Judging by the way his hips stutter, he’s close, and Noctis wants  _ all  _ of it.

“Harder,” Noctis responds. “Specs, fuck me harder.”

Ignis rolls his hips forward harder, rocking Noctis back further into the mattress. He lets go of one of Noctis’s hands to reach between them, easily finding Noctis’s cock trapped between their bodies. As soon as he squeezes his cock tightly before stroking in time with his thrusts, Noctis starts to see stars.

“I- _ Ignis _ \--” Noctis gasps as he surges forward to press his mouth to Ignis’s shoulder. He lets his fangs graze against the flesh, toes curling with pleasure as he considers the bite.

Ignis strokes him faster. “Do it, Noctis…”

Noctis groans, sinking his teeth into Ignis’s shoulder desperately. Ignis moans, thrusting harder at the rough bite. Blood pools in Noctis’s mouth and he can’t help but swallow it, his body being satisfied in more ways than he thought possible. 

Noctis feels Ignis squeeze his cock teasingly, and all it takes is a few more quick thrusts before he feels himself come between them, his cum coating both of their stomachs.

Noctis can barely register the fact that Ignis continues to fuck him as his body grows overstimulated, his cock throbbing as he starts to shudder underneath Ignis. He withdraws his fangs, not wanting to drink too much as Ignis continues to thrust into Noctis relentlessly. With a few more thrusts, Ignis gasps on top of him.

“ _ Noct _ ,” Ignis moans just as Noctis feels the warmth of Ignis coming inside of him heatedly.

Now that one of his hands is free, he slides it around Ignis, wrapping it around Ignis’s neck to keep him close as he thrusts through his orgasm erratically.

Ignis’s pace starts to slow as he comes down from his high, both of them breathless and tangled up in one another. Noctis sighs pleasurably when he feels Ignis pull out of him, collapsing against the bed, fully satisfied. 

The room is quiet save for the sound of their breathing, and Noctis is quick to curl up in Ignis’s arms. Noctis can smell the tiny bit of blood trickling out of the puncture marks on Ignis’s shoulder; he forgot to seal it in the heat of the moment. He slides up Ignis’s body, pressing his mouth gently to the wound. His tongue gently works the mark, lapping up any excess blood before it spills onto the sheets. Noctis feels the weight of Ignis’s hand on the back of his head, holding it against him. 

“You’ve no idea how wonderful that feels,” Ignis murmurs, voice low, still slightly breathless. “Once more, won’t you?”

Noctis works his mouth against the mark a while longer, trying not to focus too intensely at how desperate Ignis sounds. He removes his mouth from Ignis, looking up at him. “I shouldn’t take too much…”

Ignis’s hand removes itself from the back of Noctis’s head, sliding around to cup his jaw. “Just once, I promise.”

Noctis nods, unable to resist the gentle plead in Ignis’s voice. He moves to the other side of Ignis’s neck, free from any marks, fangs dragging against the flesh once more before sinking his teeth into it desperately. Noctis whimpers as he starts to drink a little more from Ignis.

“Ah,” Ignis hums, arms wrapping around Noctis tightly. “Just like that…”

Noctis teases Ignis’s neck with his tongue as he drinks, letting the warm blood fill his mouth. He feels his cock start to harden once more, unable to control his reaction to the taste, and the way Ignis melts underneath him. He starts to grind against Ignis again, their bodies already messy from their last round, when he feels the head of Ignis’s cock nudge his entrance once more, sliding inside easily.

Noctis moans at the feeling of being filled again, careful only to drink a few more sips before sealing the wound. He turns his head, resting it against Ignis’s shoulder as he starts to kiss the fading bite mark. “Fuck, you feel so good… don’t stop.”

Ignis grips Noctis’s hips, holding him against him as he gently rolls his hips upward, softly thrusting his hardening length back into Noctis. They both moan at the same time, and Noctis starts to rock against Ignis’s hips as well, lazily fucking each other all over again.

“Come again for me, my prince,” Ignis purrs, voice low and desperate in his ear. “I want to feel you.”

Noctis really starts to grind, dragging his cock along Ignis’s stomach in time with the gentle thrusts Ignis gives him. He gasps, heat from Ignis’s blood spreading through his body as he comes with a soft moan for a second time that night. He thrusts downward hard, wanting to feel Ignis too. It isn’t long before Ignis moans, deep and longing against him, as warmth spreads inside of Noctis, Ignis having come again as well.

This time, when Ignis pulls out of him, Noctis whines at the loss. He surges forward to connect their lips for a lazy, messy kiss, all tongues and desperation. Ignis holds him as they kiss, hands exploring Noctis’s body affectionately.

“Can’t get enough of you,” Noctis whispers against Ignis’s lips. “I want more…”

“I know, darling,” Ignis says with a soft sigh. “We ought to get cleaned up.”

Noctis nods, kissing Ignis once more. “Shower together?”

“You’ve read my mind,” Ignis teases. There are a few more chaste kisses before he pulls away, wrapping his arms around Noctis. “Hold onto me.”

Noctis laughs as Ignis carries him to the bathroom effortlessly. “Am I really that easy to carry?”

“You aren’t exactly heavy,” Ignis notes, setting him down to turn on the shower.

Noctis hasn’t ever seen Ignis like this before. He’s teasing and playful as he’s seen before, but in a different way -- he seems lighter, happier. His hair is a disaster, strands falling forward onto his forehead, glasses abandoned entirely back in the bedroom. His shirt is still unbuttoned, and Noctis watches as he shrugs himself out of it. Both of their stomachs are still a mess from their play, but for some reason, Noctis has never seen Ignis look so beautiful. 

Love looks good on him. 

“The water is warm,” Ignis notes, turning to look at him. “Noct? What are you gaping at me for?”

“You look gorgeous,” Noctis blurts out lamely. “Perfect.”

Ignis laughs hard, smiling wide enough for it to nearly shut his eyes. “Good one, love. Perhaps we should get your eyes looked at.”

“I see better than any human,” Noctis points out. “‘M serious. You’re perfect.”

Ignis’s laugh transforms into a fond chuckle as Ignis closes the distance between them. He tugs on the sleeves of Noctis’s shirt. Noctis spins, allowing Ignis to slide it all the way off. It falls to the floor just as Ignis wraps his arms around Noctis from behind.

“You’re a bit biased,” Ignis teases, lips at his ear, “but you’ve no idea how long I’ve wished you to say such things to me.”

Noctis sighs, leaning back further against Ignis, his bare back to Ignis’s bare chest. He lets his head fall back against Ignis’s shoulder only to feel peppered kisses down his throat. Noctis reaches behind him to lock his arm around Ignis’s neck, holding his head there.

“Specs,” Noctis murmurs, tone reverent. “Feels like I’m dreaming.”

More kisses make their way up Noctis’s neck before lips travel upward to find Noctis’s mouth. He turns around to face Ignis, looking up into his eyes before surging forward and capturing Ignis’s mouth for another kiss.

“You’re lucky,” Ignis teases between kisses, “that the water,” another kiss, “won’t go cold.”

Noctis laughs, pulling away finally. “I love you,” he says, ignoring Ignis entirely.

It’s Ignis that leans down to kiss Noctis yet another time. “Tell me again, my prince.”

“I fucking love you,” Noctis whispers.

“Music to my ears. I love you, darling Noct,” Ignis says with a happy sigh. “Shower, before we run Insomnia dry?”

Noctis remembers to tell Ignis that he loves him always, so long as it makes him happy like this. He laughs, pulling Ignis into the shower so they can clean themselves up. He tries to behave himself for the most part, but then again, it’s all too easy to pull Ignis down for a kiss -- especially when they’re both covered in soap.

Noctis is entirely content -- and much cleaner -- when they return to bed, though he finds himself already craving what they just shared together. Still, he can’t exactly say he’s  _ tired, _ but he definitely could use some sleep as he crawls into Ignis’s awaiting arms.

Noctis always liked how Ignis looks when he’s freshly showered; there’s no product in his damp hair as it falls forward across his forehead -- a rare look for him. He’s shirtless for the first time since he’s moved in, wearing nothing but boxers and Noctis is all too happy to curl against that warmth. Noctis keeps his shirt on, of course, in case his skin chills Ignis too much, but it’s enough to feel the heat of Ignis’s flesh even through his shirt.

“You’re not too cold, are you?” Noctis asks, the mere thought of it making him paranoid.

Ignis chuckles, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Not at all. I’m wonderful.”

Noctis sighs softly, content with this answer as he curls further around Ignis. “And you’re okay? I’m… I know I took a lot…”

“I promise, I’m perfectly alright,” Ignis says, gripping Noctis’s chin to cause him to look up. “Is something the matter?”

Noctis shakes his head. “No, no. It’s just… I know our situation is complicated right now. I remember what you said earlier, and you’re right. We do need to figure out something, but all of this… it’s so new, and I think we should just be careful.”

“We’ve never not been careful, Noct,” Ignis says. “Eager, perhaps, but never reckless. I should hope we’ll take the same care into a decision such as this. I only ask that you consider it. Give it some thought for me.”

“I have. I will.” Noctis rests his head on Ignis’s chest. “You think about what you want, too. That’s important.”

Noctis hears the slightest quickening to Ignis’s heart. “I have thought about it,” Ignis says. “But I will. We both will.”

“Yeah. We still have a lot of stuff to do. Don’t wanna make any hasty decisions, I guess.” Noctis lets his eyes slide closed.

Ignis laughs softly, reaching over to turn the bedside lamp off. “Of course, we wouldn’t want that. I do want you to know that I will always love you, and I will spend as long as I possibly can at your side.”

Noctis’s grip on Ignis tightens. “I’ll always love you, too. I think I always have.”

Fingers start to gently run through Noctis’s hair. “I as well, love. Holding you in my arms like this, you telling me you’ve always loved me… it seemed quite impossible, something from a dream, as you said earlier. I’m a lucky man,” Ignis says.

It would probably be really lame if Noctis started crying right now. He’s never felt such a strong flurry of emotions, especially all at once -- he doesn’t know how to deal with it at all. “I’m the lucky one. I don’t deserve you.”

“Nonsense.”

“It’s true. I don’t deserve any part of you,” Noctis insists. “Guess the Gods really are lookin’ out for me.”

“Well, who knows. You  _ are _ a vampire, after all,” Ignis teases.

Noctis laughs, turning his head so he can press a kiss to Ignis’s chest. “Guess that’s true. I’ll pick being a vampire any day if that means I get to love you like this.”

“Mmm. I feel the very same.”

Relief floods through Noctis at Ignis’s words, and for a brief moment, he considers it-- a future together, both of them vampires together. With Prompto being a vampire as well, would it really be so bad? He pushes the thoughts away as soon as they come, but they linger in the back of his mind regardless.

“Do we have to do anything important tomorrow?” Noctis nearly whines.

“Of course not. I have you all to myself tomorrow.”

Noctis smiles, remembering he has a fresh supply of blood bags in case Ignis’s scent gets too much for him. Tomorrow should be a good day. He wants to spend all of it in Ignis’s arms, feeling Ignis everywhere like he did tonight. “Gods,  _ good.” _

Ignis laughs, pulling Noctis up further to place a soft kiss against his lips. “My sentiments exactly. Pleasant dreams, my liege.”

Noctis doesn’t roll his eyes at his title, feeling better about it since he’s in Ignis’s arms. “Night, Specs.”

He sleeps better than any night he’s spent as a vampire yet, and he only really has Ignis to blame for that, lulled into a deep slumber to the rhythm of Ignis’s gently beating heart.

\------

Noctis lets out a whine as he hears Ignis’s alarm go off in the morning. They’ve shifted in the night, but as soon as there’s even a remote chance of Ignis leaving the bed, he finds his lover and entangles his arms around him once more.

Ignis’s gentle chuckle fills Noctis’s ears, even deeper with sleep. “Apologies, I must have forgotten to turn it off,” he whispers, reaching over to silence his phone.

Noctis grunts as Ignis lies on his back to accommodate him more. He takes advantage of the opportunity, shimmying over to throw his arm around Ignis and entwine their legs together.

“A man of many words this morning, hmm?” Ignis teases. “I ought to make breakfast…”

“Specs, five more minutes. Hold me for five more minutes,” Noctis nearly begs -- at least, he’s not beyond begging in any way.

“There’s a thought.” 

Arms wrap around Noctis, pulling him closer before lips brush against his own. It isn’t long before Noctis gets too eager, waking himself up by easing his tongue past Ignis’s easily parted lips. It’s so easy to get lost in Ignis’s questing touch as he eases his palm over Noctis’s hip, holding him against him as they kiss. Five minutes turn into many more, both of them gasping into each other’s mouths.

“Mmm, darling, I really ought to make breakfast,” Ignis whispers against Noctis’s mouth. “You are far too tempting for your own good.”

“Let me make it for you,” Noctis suggests, pressing another kiss to his mouth. “I don’t want you on your feet too much. I didn’t mean to take so much blood.”

“Nonsense. I wouldn’t fancy our flat burning down simply because you feel guilty,” Ignis teases. “I’m perfectly alright.”

Noctis laughs. “I’m not  _ that _ bad. Let me help, at least?”

Ignis chuckles, his hand on Noctis’s hip sliding lower to squeeze his ass. “You already are.”

Noctis grins, giving Ignis a few more kisses. “ _ Specs,” _ he whines.

“Very well. Come join me in the kitchen, then. You ought to have something as well.” Ignis pats his ass before removing his hand.

With a sigh, Noctis manages to push himself off of Ignis’s lap with only a few more kisses. He follows Ignis to the kitchen, still a bit groggy from sleep. It’s a little amusing to Noctis that despite becoming a vampire with lightning-fast reflexes, he still has a hell of a time waking himself from sleep.

“Would you care to eat with me, Noct? I know you don’t have to, but… I need to know what to prepare, if so,” Ignis murmurs as he starts to grind fresh coffee beans.

Noctis shrugs. “Just make what you want, and if I like it, I’ll have some with you?”

Ignis smiles gently. “Very well.”

A loud set of knocks interrupt their quiet moment, both of their heads turning toward the door. Noctis tries to catch a scent of whoever could be at their door this early in the morning, and finds himself raising an eyebrow.

“I think Prompto’s out there? And… someone else?” Noctis guesses, not quite used to everyone’s scent just yet. “It’s definitely not Gladio. No heartbeat.”

“Hey, Prince Charming, I know you’re in there,” Aranea’s voice calls out from past the door. “Open up.”

“Aranea? With Prompto?” Ignis asks as his eyebrow quirks upward in confusion.

Noctis shoves himself off of the kitchen stool to walk over to the door, opening it up with a shrug. Surely enough, Aranea stands with a hand on her hip, hair pulled up as she smirks at Noctis. Prompto stands off to the side, a slightly more cheerful expression than his counterpart. 

“Mornin’, pretty boy,” Aranea drawls, looking more amused the longer she stares at Noctis’s confused state.

“Um… hi?” Noctis greets, opening the door slightly wider.

“Heyaz, Noct!” Prompto says, waving a little. 

“Hey, um, no offense, what are you guys doing here? It’s, like, super early,” Noctis points out. He can feel Ignis’s prying eyes behind him without even looking.

“I hope you’re not doing anything today, because I want you to come with me. That’s not really a request,” Aranea says, leaning against the doorframe. Her eyes travel past Noctis. “Don’t bring the human.”

“I beg your pardon? I need to accompany Noct regardless of--”

“You can’t go where we’re going. Hence why I brought Blondie to look after him. I knew you’d have a coronary otherwise,” Aranea says, rolling her eyes. “I gotta show your boy something that he needs to see.”

“Where are you going?” Ignis asks, tone authoritative.

Aranea grins. “Don’t worry your head about it. Let’s go, pretty boy.”

Prompto smiles. “It’ll be cool, Iggy! I’ll take real good care of him.” 

Noctis knows he probably has very little choice in the matter when it comes to Aranea. Still, he sighs, turning around to look at Ignis. He’d hoped to spend the day with him, especially now that they’re together, but it seems it won’t happen.

Noctis walks over to retrieve his phone, wrapping his arms around Ignis. “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” He lowers his voice. “I love you.”

Ignis wraps his arms around him in turn, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. “Should you need anything, I’m a moment away. Be safe. I love you.”

Noctis smiles. “I know.”

“Alright, alright. C’mon. We don’t have all day,” Aranea urges, tapping her fingernails against the door rhythmically. 

Noctis rolls his eyes, peeling himself away from Ignis. He makes his way back to the door, and Prompto holds his hand out for a high five.

“Oh em gee! You finally went for it, dude!” Prompto squeaks. “I am  _ so _ proud.”

Noctis returns the high five with a shy laugh. “Thanks?”

“Yeah. We’re all shocked by this update, surely enough. Take care, Ignis,” Aranea teases, pulling Noctis’s arm through the door, effectively shutting it behind him.

Prompto nearly bounces on his feet. “This is gonna be fun! Vamp night out!” 

“It’s the morning,” Noctis points out tiredly. Still, he can relate to the sentiment; he’s not really used to being around other vampires.

This ought to be interesting, considering he has no idea why Aranea even wants to see him in the first place.

“Still! Vamp night out!” Prompto repeats, not easily swayed by Noctis’s lack of enthusiasm.

Noctis can’t help but laugh.


	8. Chapter 8

Noctis tries not to ask Aranea too many questions, but as they wind around the streets of Insomnia in her car, he finds himself unable to resist.

“Where the hell are we going?” Noctis asks finally, turning to face Aranea in the passenger’s seat.

Aranea sighs. “You know I’m a part of the Niflheim military, right?” 

Noctis frowns. “Yeah?” 

“Well, I’m one of the only people who knows about just where the rabid vamps go after they leave this city,” she says, pulling onto another sidestreet. “And I want you to see it.”

“Thought they got taken to Niflheim to be cured, or whatever,” Noctis says.

“That’s what they want you to think. I know you found out about Ravus, and he said he talked to you. Now that you know that Tenebrae’s all but useless under Niflheim control, I want to show you that your kingdom isn’t exactly innocent, either.”

“I never said it was, but my dad does all he can.”

“Your dad’s hands are tied behind his back. And you’re gonna fix it,” Aranea says, parking along the sidestreet after driving for a while. “But I’ve got some things to show you first.”

“Aranea said it would be cool,” Prompto says. “Gotta admit, it’s pretty nice to hang out with vamps. I’m stuck being around people all the time. People are great, but… when you’re out of blood bags, it kinda sucks.”

She smirks as she gets out of the car. “Don’t worry, you guys don’t have to think about that where we’re going.”

Noctis looks at her in confusion, wondering just what she means by that. Prompto and Noctis follow her down an alley until they reach an inconspicuous-looking back door to one of the buildings on either side of the alleyway. The door blends in just as much as the rest of the building from the outside; it’s not high-end enough to attract attention, but it isn’t unkempt enough to look suspicious.

Aranea knocks on the door three times. After a moment of silence that lingers for far too long, the door opens, allowing them inside.

Of all the places Noctis expects this building to serve as, a bar isn’t one of them. Upon first glance, it seems like it’s just a normal bar or club -- bartender, drinks, dancing -- until Noctis realizes that something is off.  _ Many _ things, in fact.

There’s not a single heartbeat in the entire bar, and combined with the sickly sweet scent that only comes from vampires -- not to mention the subtle scent of fresh blood -- Noctis can assume this place is only occupied by vampires. He looks closer, seeing drinks being served that are none other than blood red. 

They’re serving blood.

Noctis looks over at Aranea with concern. “What the hell is this?”

She laughs. “What, you didn’t think that vampires just  _ hid _ all the time, did you? C’mon, let’s have a seat.”

Prompto throws an arm around Noctis’s shoulders. “Don’t worry, it’s all completely private. You’re safe here, buddy.”

Noctis turns to Prompto now, just as incredulous. “ _ You’ve _ been here before?”

“Well, not  _ here _ , specifically, but there are places like this all over the city, if you know where to look, dude. I always like hanging out with you guys, though, and since none of you are vampires… can’t exactly come here, huh?” Prompto laughs. “It’s a little bit expensive for my tastes, too.”

Aranea ruffles Noctis’s hair. “Go have a seat. I’ll get you guys some drinks out of the goodness of my heart.” Her tone drips with sarcasm. “Can’t exactly have drinks in a human-owned bar, huh? Wouldn’t exactly provide the satisfaction we need.”

“C’mon, dude! Let’s go sit in the corner here,” Prompto says softly.

Noctis sighs. “Are you sure about this?” he asks Prompto in a heated whisper as he drags him over to one of the booths. “This seems shady.”

“Well, yeah, any place that has to hide  _ seems _ shady,” Prompto teases as he sits next to Noctis. “It’s not that bad, though. Total discretion, and we’re around… our own, so we don’t gotta worry about people being rude.”

“Have people been rude to you, Prompto?” Noctis wonders.

Prompto shrugs. “A few times, but that was a long time ago. I learned pretty quick not to talk about being a vampire around humans anymore.” He bites his lip. “They don’t get it, y’know? They always see us as, like, killing machines.”

Noctis frowns. He’d never hurt anyone like that, especially innocent people. He can understand fear, but treating someone differently just because of who they are doesn’t sit right with him. “I didn’t know people were that bad.”

Prompto elbows him. “That’s why places like this exist! So we don’t gotta hide.”

“This isn’t right.”

Prompto’s face falls. “What d’you mean? I think it’s pretty harmless, especially if someone needs a safe place, or they’re desperate for a… y’know,  _ drink--” _

“No, I mean, it’s not right that we have to hide. It’s not like we chose this for ourselves.” Noctis sighs. “Maybe a lot more needs to change when I take the throne than I thought.”

Prompto lets out a sigh of relief, smiling a little. “Yeah, guess it is a little messed up when our own future  _ king _ has to hide who he is. Are you gonna tell them?”

‘I don’t think he should tell them ‘til after he takes the throne,” Aranea says as she returns with drinks for all of them. “But that’s just my opinion.”

She sets down a martini glass in front of Noctis, bright red liquid inside. He can smell the blood coming from it already. and he’s helpless to resist taking a sip. The blood is fresh, it seems; and it tingles Noctis’s throat as he swallows. Still not as good as drinking from Ignis, but it’s definitely better than the blood bags. He watches Prompto drink from a similar glass, and it’s so funny to see him drink it -- he’s never seen Prompto drink blood before, save for slurping some out of a blood bag like a juice box after training one night.

Prompto’s tongue darts out to gather any blood left on his lips before answering. “Shouldn’t he be honest, though?” Prompto asks as Aranea sits down across from them. “So the people know, or whatevsies?”

“Yeah, you would think, huh?” she asks with a bitter smirk, taking a sip from her own glass of blood. “Unfortunately, that’s not how it flies around here. They’d come up with another loophole just like your precious wedding to keep you from ascending the throne.”

“They did that before I was a vampire,” Noctis points out. “That was the chancellor’s fault.”

“Yeah, but there’s more where that came from, and the chancellor’s doing Niflheim’s dirty work,” Aranea explains. “Look, as much as they adore the Caelums around here, that adoration would end with a lot of people once they find out you’ve got fangs, fair and square.”

“That’s not fair and square at all,” Noctis counters.

“Exactly. Your old man had to sign the treaty to keep the two countries from going to war. What he  _ didn’t  _ know was that it would spark a fear of rabid vampires that’d be so severe it extends to vampires in general. Hence the need to hide,” Aranea says, gesturing to the bar around her. “But I wish I could say that high-end hidden bars are the  _ worst  _ part of this whole deal.”

“About this bar,” Noctis says, his words contradicting his next sip of blood, “where do they get the blood?”

Aranea laughs. “Don’t worry, no one’s getting murdered, if that’s what you’re concerned about, Highness. Sometimes, there’s anonymous donations. Other times, blood banks, and on occasion, some of the owners of this joint have humans in on the action. They just can’t come in here.”

“Why aren’t people allowed in here?” Noctis wonders.

“I don’t know why any people would  _ want _ to be in here, unless if they got a biting kink, like your boyfriend,” she says with a smirk and a wink, “but it’s mostly because of discretion. Vampires need a spot to themselves, and these places serve as that.”

Noctis feels the fresh blood he’s just consumed make its way to his cheeks at her comment about Ignis, flushing him easily. “It’s not because… they’d be in danger here?” he asks.

She laughs. “This place  _ serves _ blood cocktails. Why would anyone drink a human instead?” she points out. “Do you really think I’d take you somewhere like that?”

Noctis and Prompto both exchange a look, and burst into laughter. 

Aranea snorts. “Okay, fair. But… nah, kid. I know I have somewhat of a… reputation, given what it is I do.”

“You’re, like, head of the Niflheim army, right?” Prompto interjects, recovering from his laughter. 

“Commodore, yeah,” she corrects. “Thing is, I’m sworn to not tell anyone this --  _ especially _ not a royal Lucian. But I’m going to, ‘cause... I love Luna. That’s not gonna change. That means I have to care about Ravus, too, because Luna’s a good girl and she loves her brother. Her brother’s a vampire. The only way to fix all this shit is to fix what’s going on, that includes what  _ I _ do. I won’t be a part of the military for much longer once they find out that I told you what I’m gonna tell you today.”

“Oh. Em. Gee. You and Luna… are  _ so  _ cute,” Prompto gushes from behind his drink. 

Noctis laughs at Prompto. “Never pegged you to be so soft,” he teases to Aranea.

“Yeah, well, there’s a lot you don’t know about me,” she says.

“So what is it you’re going to tell me?” Noctis asks.

“The rabid vampires that Niflheim is taking from you guys to ‘cure’ them?” Aranea begins, waiting for Noctis’s answer.

“Ravus told me about that at the engagement party last night,” Noctis whispers. “He said something about experimentation?”

“Yeah, they’re not curing them at all. They’re building an army. They’re fusing daemon genes with the rabid vampire ones, creating clones, all that shit. I don’t have clearance for most of the shit, but I have clearance for some. And let me tell you, it’s even uglier than I’m describing.”

Noctis’s eyes widen. “An army? What are they gonna do with that? Rabid vampires can’t get past the wall my dad put up.”

“They’re finding ways to do just that. They’re thinking about amending the treaty once you take the throne to take down the wall regardless. Doesn’t matter, ‘cause those rabid vampires  _ can _ be cured. The researcher over there, he’s a real creep, but he used to be one, and they used his research to cure him. It’s possible, but they’d rather use the rabid vampires as soldiers. And the Lucians? They’re supplying them with the vampires they need.”

“What? No way!” Prompto exclaims, a little too loud -- both Noctis and Aranea have to hush him. “King Regis wouldn’t allow anything horrible like that.”

“No shit, blondie,” Aranea says with another bitter laugh. “He doesn’t even  _ know. _ Part of the treaty says he can’t inquire about what happens after the rabid vampires leave the Lucian border.”

Noctis lets out a sigh of relief. If his father knew anything about what was happening to the rabid vampires in Niflheim, he wouldn’t ever feel comfortable enough to tell his father that  _ he’s _ a vampire. “Why the hell are you still working with Niflheim, after all you know?”

“To be fair, I didn’t know about it until recently. But, you’re right. I’m not exactly a good person. I don’t deserve Luna, not really. But I’m making it up to her, and that starts with getting your ass into gear,” she says firmly. “And what happened to Ravus? I don’t exactly  _ like _ the guy, but it was fucked up what happened to him. And to you. My condolences to your mortality, pretty boy.” She raises her glass.

Noctis takes a drink despite himself. “It’s alright, I guess. I’m just kinda glad I’m not alone.”

Prompto elbows him. “Even if you  _ were _ alone, you wouldn’t be. I always got your back, buddy. I would’ve been  _ pumped _ to have a vampire best friend even if I wasn’t one already.”

Noctis laughs. “For the record, I would’ve, too. Guess we both are now, though.”

“So, you’ve got fangs like the rest of us, now. What are you gonna do about it?” Aranea asks.

Noctis bites his lip, careful to make sure his fangs don’t pierce his own skin. “The conference is tomorrow with everyone. I think I need to bring up the vampire issues.”

“Y’know,  _ without _ telling everyone you are one,” Aranea adds. “They’re gonna try to stop you somehow. They already won’t let you do shit without that stupid wedding.”

“Well, maybe I can move the wedding up?”

She laughs. “Good luck with that. Royalty’s always stiffy with their dates.”

“I gotta do something.” Noctis sighs. “As long as Specs is okay with it.”

She smiles. “Something tells me he’ll be okay with it.” 

“I still feel so bad he has to marry me. Without any choice in it.”

“I mean, worst case scenario, once you take the throne you guys can split. But I doubt that’ll be an issue. Dude’s wild about you,” Aranea points out.

“Definitely. Iggy’s not goin’ anywhere, buddy,” Prompto says.

Noctis allows the fresh blood to flush him once more. “Maybe. I dunno. I only hope that I can make it work -- the wedding, the vampires -- all of it. I don’t wanna see people treated like that, rabid or not, no one deserves to be made into a soldier. I can fix it if they let me, and I’m gonna do something about it.”

She lets herself smirk. “Funny how becoming a vampire can change perspective real fast, huh?”

Noctis frowns. “Even if I wasn’t--”

His phone vibrates in his pocket, distracting him from finishing his sentence. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, finding a text from Ignis.

**_Specs (1:02 P.M.):_ ** _ Is everything alright? Gladio is here, and he’s trying to find you. _

“Shit,” Noctis mutters under his breath. 

“That your boy toy?” Aranea teases. 

“Yeah. Turns out kidnapping a prince doesn’t sit well with them,” Noctis says with a laugh.

**_Noct (1:03 P.M.):_ ** _ i’m fine. I’ll be home soon _

“Tell ‘em to relax. We’re done here, anyway,” she says, rolling her eyes.

“Ooh, shit,” Prompto says, checking his phone, “Gladio’s freaking out too.”

“Of course he is.”

**_Specs (1:04 P.M.):_ ** _ I should have insisted upon coming. I apologize, darling. _

**_Noct (1:05 P.M.):_ ** _ aranea was right. U literally couldn’t have _

**_Specs (1:06 P.M.):_ ** _ You’re certain you’re alright? _

Aranea lets out a sigh, though the sound is surprisingly fond -- fond for her, at least. “Let me take you back. I think I’ve made my point here.”

Noctis finishes off his drink, wanting to avoid drinking from a blood bag as much as possible, if he can help it. “Um. Thanks for telling me this. I know you risked your job.”

She rolls her eyes. “Screw my job. We got people to take care of, now. I don’t wanna be a part of their shitty army anyway.”

“If anything happens… with the army, sooner rather than later…” Noctis trails off worriedly.

“You’ll be the first to know. I’ll have to take it to Regis while you’re not king yet, but I wouldn’t do that to you guys. Luna loves you all. I guess I don’t mind you too bad either,” she teases, reaching out to ruffle his hair.

Noctis doesn’t dodge it, laughing a little. “I’m glad. It’ll be good to have you around. Maybe we can help clean Niflheim up. Dunno how much I can do all the way over here, but…”

“Gotta start in your own backyard, right?” Prompto says happily. “I’m glad we got to chill with you, Aranea. You’re awesome.”

“Aw, shucks,” she says sarcastically. “Now, let me take you back before your boyfriends start putting out a manhunt for me.” She snorts.

Her comment reminds Noctis to get back to Ignis, not wanting to worry him too much.

**_Noct (1:15 P.M.):_ ** _ i’m on my way home. Keep gladio calm lol _

**_Specs (1:16 P.M.)_ ** _ I shall do my best. _

\-----

As soon as Noctis walks through the door, Gladio’s on his feet with worry coloring his features. Ignis appears slightly calmer, but both of their hearts are beating relatively fast. Ignis sits with a can of Ebony, his eyebrows raised.

Aranea stands at the doorway. “I better get going. Thanks for letting me borrow your prince.”

“Gladio!” Prompto says with a smile. “Hey, babe.”

Prompto walks into Gladio’s outstretched arms, but Gladio’s eyes remain cautiously on Aranea. “Everything good?” Gladio asks, still not looking at Noctis.

“She’s fine, Gladio,” Noctis promises.

Noctis’s eyes find Ignis’s, and it’s not long before Ignis is gesturing for him to come forward with one finger, surprise still gently etched in his features. Noctis is helpless to resist; he was only gone for a few hours, but he still missed Ignis, especially after their relationship taking the turn that it has. He walks over to Ignis, allowing him to wrap his arms around Noctis, pulling him onto his lap gently.

Aranea rolls her eyes. “I’ll see you guys at the conference tomorrow, yeah?” She levels a glare at Noctis. “Don’t forget what we talked about, Prince Charming.”

Noctis nods and watches her leave, shutting the door behind her. He relaxes into Ignis’s embrace, leaning back to rest his head against Ignis’s shoulder.

“Are you alright, darling?” Ignis murmurs into his ear, arms tightening around him.

“Yeah. Are you?” Noctis can’t help but ask, hands sliding down to hold Ignis’s.

“I’m perfectly fine.”

“What the hell did she want?” Gladio asks. 

“You first. What are you doing here?” Noctis wonders.

“Iggy called me up worried about you,” Gladio explains. “I figured Aranea was cool, but I was about to head out and find you with him.”

Noctis sighs. “I was fine. She’s changed a lot. I think she’s gonna bail on the Niflheim army soon. Too much fucked up shit happening, especially with the vamps.”

“Yeah, dude. It’s so much worse than we thought,” Prompto says worriedly. “I don’t think I can sleep at night ‘til Noct can get all this treaty business sorted out.”

“Good thing you don’t have to sleep, eh, blondie?” Gladio teases, kissing Prompto’s temple.

“Tell me what you’ve learned?” Ignis asks. “Where did you go, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Noctis tells Ignis and Gladio everything -- where they went, how they have to hide, what the Niflheim army is secretly doing with the rabid vampires, and how Regis can’t do much of anything to help stop it until the treaty ends.

“Shit. ‘Bout time we did something about it anyway. Poor Luna. If anything’d happen to Iris, I’d take all of Niflheim down myself,” Gladio says.

“We can’t take  _ all _ of Niflheim down. There are vampires that need curing, after all,” Ignis points out. “But your sentiment is correct. We’ll have to discuss this at the conference tomorrow, and ensure we remain on target to end these horrific policies.”

Prompto smiles. “I’m really glad we’re gonna do something about it. I’m here to help, buddy.”

Ignis sighs. “I’m afraid we’ll need all the help we can get. The wedding won’t likely be the only obstacle they throw in our face.”

Noctis squeezes Ignis’s hand. “Are you sure you’re okay with this, Specs? This isn’t your fight, really.”

Ignis frowns, turning his head to connect their eyes. “It is  _ absolutely _ my fight. I love you dearly, regardless of how our relationship has changed, that aspect of it will not.”

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable, Ignis. I know this is a lot.”

Ignis smiles, reaching out to stroke Noctis’s cheek. “I’ve never been more comfortable, Noct.”

Noctis laughs nervously, leaning in to kiss him. “I love you too, for the record.”

Ignis responds with a chuckle of his own, kissing him back just as enthusiastically. “Glad to hear it.”

Prompto beams at them. “I’m super happy you guys finally figured out how to spill the beans. Those googley eyes at each other were drivin’ me  _ nuts!”  _ He laughs. 

“Yeah. Too mushy,” Gladio agrees.

Confusion etches across Noctis’s face. “ _ That _ was too mushy, but me kissing him isn’t?”

“Nah. That’s not as frustrating,” Gladio teases.

Noctis laughs, sighing as he kicks the chair Gladio sits in. “Get outta here, you two. I’ll see you at the conference tomorrow.”

Prompto laughs, practically leaping off of the chair to give Noctis and Ignis a hug. “Lemme know if you guys need anything! Oh, and if you need any more… uh, juice--” he laughs again at his chosen term, “--I got my hands on some extra blood bags! Love you guys.”

Ignis smiles. “Be safe, you two. We shall see you tomorrow, then? I love you as well.”

“Yeah. Right back atcha,” Gladio says. “Let’s hope Niflheim doesn’t pull too much shit.”

“Unlikely, but let’s hope,” Noctis says with a sigh. It’s hard to be royalty, sometimes -- especially juggling being a vampire on top of it. 

As soon as Prompto and Gladio head out, the grip on Noctis tightens, lips touching just underneath his ear. Noctis resists the urge to shudder, humming pleasurably when Ignis’s mouth starts peppering kisses down his jawline. 

“I missed you today,” Ignis teases softly. “Would you care to come to bed with me, love?”

Noctis turns in his arms, locking his arms and legs around Ignis as a response. Ignis chuckles, lifting him off of the chair as he stands, carrying him to the bedroom. Ignis presses himself on top of Noctis as soon as he lays him down, kissing him softly.

Noctis looks up at him with soft reverence. “You’re perfect, Specs.”

“Mmm.” Ignis kisses him once more before gazing back down at him with equal fervor. “That’s my line.”

Having his advisor pressed on top of him isn’t anything Noctis prepared himself for. Ignis is supposed to be many things to him, but a lover isn’t one of them. Insecurity floods through him as he bites his lip, trying to search Ignis’s eyes for an answer he can’t find.

“Something the matter, Noct?” Ignis asks, catching on immediately.

“I know what we’re doing isn’t exactly… uh, normal,” Noctis says softly, reaching up to gently touch Ignis’s face, comforted by the warmth his cheek brings. “Are you uncomfortable at all? You know you don’t owe me anything, right?”

Ignis smiles, gripping Noctis’s wrist to bring his hand to his lips, kissing the back of it softly. “I find it comforting -- and utterly adorable, I cannot lie -- that you’re concerned with it at all. Yes, I suppose when we first met, I hadn’t much agency in my decision or my duty. Now, however, we’re grown up. I can think for myself. I’ve never been more comfortable in my life. I’m uncertain if you know this, but I… I’ve been in love with you for years, Noct. I promised myself I wouldn’t mix my duty to you with my feelings. I’ve been reckless, but… upon seeing you so happy, I can’t bring myself to regret it. The only thing that would cause me to regret what we’re doing is if you are uncomfortable. The moment that happens… we will go back to the way things were, I assure you.”

Noctis stiffens underneath him; there’s nothing he would hate more than having to pretend he isn’t in love with every bit of Ignis’s soul. “I’m not uncomfortable. I love you so much it’s a little hard to think straight. Do you promise you’ll tell me if you feel any differently?”

“I won’t. But you have my sincerest promise, Noctis. May I admit something to you?” Ignis asks, stroking the back of Noctis’s hand with his thumb.

Noctis nods, turning his hand so their fingers lace together. “Uh huh.”

“I’m foolishly excited to marry you,” Ignis admits, flushing slightly. “I wish to make you happy for as long as I am able to.”

Noctis feels his lips part with surprise, looking up at him sheepishly. “Specs… shit.” He laughs nervously. “I--I’m glad you don’t feel totally trapped by it.”

“Trapped? Hardly. I’ve thought about marrying you since high school, I’ll have you know.” Ignis chuckles, leaning down to kiss Noctis once more. “I was merely worried about trapping  _ you.” _

“‘M not trapped. Never trapped with you,” Noctis promises, sighing happily. He closes his eyes. “I’m so glad. You have no idea.”

“You’re utterly adorable, have I mentioned that earlier?”

Noctis grins. “You did. Shut up.”

“Never,” Ignis whispers, effectively silencing himself anyway by connecting their mouths once more. 

Noctis will worry about the conference tomorrow, when it happens. For now he’s going to keep Ignis in his arms, where he belongs so long as he wants it.


	9. Chapter 9

Noctis feels nervous, like his words actually have weight in a conference for the first time ever. He’s always felt out of place during these conferences and meetings; despite being the prince, he’s always felt that he’s only been there due to title instead of merit. 

Now, his words actually have an impact -- meaning, import, and effect. He wonders if Ignis feels this way all the time -- or his father, maybe. He knows he has a long way to go before he can be ready to become king, but he has to be ready, no matter what. With his friends -- and Ignis -- by his side, he feels as ready as he can be. 

“You look a little pale, buddy,” Prompto jokes as he slaps him on the ass affectionately. “Big day?”

Noctis rolls his eyes, shoving him a little. “Only the future of our kind, me, my relationship with Specs…”

“Now, now,  _ we’ll _ be fine no matter what,” Ignis teases, wrapping his arms around Noctis from behind.

Noctis sighs, pressing himself backward into the touch. Ignis had been adamant about no physical content to keep Noctis’s mind on track, but it appears that Ignis is cutting him some slack. Lips press at the back of his neck, a comforting and affectionate gesture.

Noctis loves Ignis so much.

“Eh, you’ll be fine,” Gladio says, also adding a slap to Noctis’s back. “You’ve done harder shit.”

“Like what?” Noctis asks, a bit taken aback.

Gladio snorts. “Fair point. Growing up like this wasn’t easy to begin with.”

“We’ve all made do,” Ignis notes. “I will aid you in any way that I can, Your Highness.”

Noctis shakes his head, laughing a little. “Specs, haven’t I told you--”

“I know, I know, not to call you that while we’re alone,” Ignis teases. “I can’t help how adorable you are when you’re flustered.”

“You guys are gonna give me cavities,” Prompto says with a laugh. “I don’t even know if I can  _ get _ cavities anymore, dude.”

“Lucky for you, with the sweet tooth you got,” Gladio says, huffing out a laugh.

There’s a solid knock to the conference room door, loud and ominously echoed. Ignis disentangles himself from Noctis, not before whispering, “I love you.”

Noctis’s voice wavers as he whispers it back, taking his seat at the head of the conference table with his retainers at his side. Ignis gathers all of the paperwork and notes he needs to keep up to date with current affairs and treaties. Prompto bounces his leg nervously while Gladio helps Ignis the best he can -- Gladio’s never been one for paperwork, however.

Noctis locks eyes with Aranea pointedly as soon as she enters the room with Luna and Ravus in front of her. All three of them appear nearly as tense as Noctis feels, though Luna hides it even better than Ignis can. His father doesn’t look quite as concerned, but there’s a tightness to his eyes that even Noctis can’t deny.

Chancellor Izunia takes a seat near Regis, and Noctis can’t keep his eyes off of him. He can tell by the smirk on his face that all he wants is trouble, and it makes Noctis’s blood boil. He’s the one who has made his life more complicated than it has to be, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he was the one involved with the vampire attack that changed his life forever.

“I welcome you all this morning,” Regis announces once everyone is seated at their respective chairs. “I trust you all are aware of why we’re here today. In a matter of months, I will be stepping down as the king of Lucis, and my son, Noctis, will be ascending the throne. Any concerns with the coronation or any policies surrounding should be addressed now -- that includes treaties and any other amendments. Once my son takes the throne, I will no longer have ruling power, save for advising my son should he need it. We’ve already addressed the king-consort issue, seeing as we’re all aware that Noctis plans to wed within two months’ time. We shall start with Tenebrae, shall we?”

Lunafreya nods, clearing her throat. “All I ask is that reconsideration regarding vampire law be taken into account. I’ve expressed my concerns personally with Prince Noctis, and I do think that he agrees that our current state of affairs regarding vampires is severely lacking.”

Regis smiles. “As we all know, once Noctis takes the throne, the treaty between Lucis and Niflheim will either be amended or abolished entirely, depending on what both countries can agree on. I do think it is in our best interest to avoid war, so we will accommodate how we must.”

“The last accommodation left little to be desired, and the issue hasn’t been resolved. Rabid vampires are not being taken care of, and people are still in danger,” Ravus says pointedly.

“Niflheim will have no choice but to accept a treaty amendment,” Aranea offers. “I might only be commodore in the military, but they need rabid vampires in order to cure them.” She looks at Noctis pointedly again, reminding him of the truth of their conversation. “Our alliance is mutually beneficial.”

“I’d hardly call that an alliance,” Noctis says, barely resisting the urge to mutter. “There are rumors that we’ll need to address.”

Aranea barely conceals her smirk. “Of course, Your Highness.” She must be prouder of him than he thought she’d be -- at least they’re off to a good start.

“What rumors do you speak of?” Chancellor Izunia interjects, with an eyebrow raised. “Surely, you can’t base policy off of mere hearsay.” 

“Of course not. But I will discover the truth to all of it. I do know vampires are ostracized here in Lucis, and despite knowing your chief researcher has found a cure for the rabid condition -- once known to be incurable -- we still haven’t seen any of it. Instead, we have to ship our rabid vampires off to Niflheim. We haven’t seen any of them since.”

“Since when are you concerned with where they are to begin with?” Chancellor Izunia points out. “It’s never mattered before? What’s  _ changed? _ ” He looks at Noctis pointedly, a knowing smirk on his face.

Noctis feels himself stiffen. He couldn’t have been that obvious, could he? “I was unaware of the state of affairs before,” Noctis says smoothly. “I’m not now.”

“You’re only  _ now _ catching up to date? That’s a bit unfitting for a king, is it not?” Chancellor Izunia asks, still so seemingly amused by it all. Noctis wants to slap the ego out of him.

“As Noctis’s advisor and future king-consort, I am fully aware of everything that happens in and outside of Lucis. I am inescapably prepared to take on any responsibility and offer any knowledge or insight that the future king may not be entirely informed on,” Ignis says finally. “There won’t be an issue. The fulfillment you requested weeks ago, along with the rest of Niflheim, will be honored. There is no further speculation or discussion required.”

Chancellor Izunia frowns, apparently not quite ready for Ignis to be as competent as he is. “Yes. But you’re not yet married,” he points out.

Regis sighs. “Quite enough. They will be united in matrimony soon enough. There is not an issue there. My son is only speaking of future annulments, Chancellor, not current ones, as he does not have the power just yet.”

“I would like to further elaborate on that statement, if I may, Your Majesty,” Ignis says.

Noctis looks over at Ignis with surprise, as well as several others, including Regis. Ignis’s face is stoic, completely calm despite the rapid hammering of his heart that only Noctis can hear -- well, Noctis and the other vampires in the room. Prompto looks just as nervous, though, and Aranea merely appears curious as her green eyes fixate on Ignis’s face.

“Go on, Ignis,” Regis grants permission. 

“I would like to request that our wedding be pushed forward to an earlier date. We may have the  _ reception  _ at the same date as planned prior, but I do feel the urge to hurry with our  _ legal  _ union as soon as possible, given the importance of the change needing to be implemented,” Ignis says.

Noctis feels affection flood through him. They hadn’t discussed getting married earlier; it wasn’t something that he even remembered to ask. Here Ignis is, suggesting it without asking, happy to help Noctis so selflessly. 

“If I may give my opinion, as a vampire,” Aranea says, appearing as if she resists the urge to roll her eyes at the statement, “I think that’s the best option.”

Noctis nods at her, but keeps his eyes locked on Ignis. There’s no sign of hesitation or regret -- all calm, a serene expression on his face, even. 

“Noctis,” the voice of his father distracts him, “do you have any objections to this?”

Noctis reluctantly pries his attention away from Ignis. “I don’t. I’ll marry Ignis at any time.”

Noctis can feel Ignis’s eyes on him, and as soon as their eyes meet, there’s a tension in the air that Noctis can’t quite let go of.

“And everyone else? Any objections to this change?” Regis asks.

“Would there be any changes to the union  _ legally _ ? We wouldn’t want anyone to cut corners,” Chancellor Izunia drawls sarcastically.

“We aren’t going to be doing anything illegal, if that’s what you’re asking. As soon as we get the marriage license, it’d be done with,” Noctis explains.

“Ah, but you’d still have to have a coronation, would you not? To be crowned as king?” Chancellor Izunia challenges.

“We can move that up as well, in turn,” Ignis suggests.

“Especially considering we’d all be gathered here regardless. This  _ is _ an urgent matter, after all,” Luna says.

“Perhaps in the same day? We shall sign the license and then we shall see to it that Noctis is properly crowned,” Ignis says.

Regis nods. “Any objections…?”

“I’ll see to it that everything is done properly, of course,” Chancellor Izunia insists.

Regis frowns, but nods his head. “Of course. I would expect nothing less, Chancellor.”

“Okay, then. The sooner the better. That way we can provide more aid to Tenebrae, and more aid to vampires here at home,” Noctis says. 

“How soon can we arrange this?” Ignis asks. “The license will be here at the end of the day today.”

“Well, we’re all here, aren’t we?” Gladio says. “Why not soon? Tomorrow? The next?”

“We should have things wrapped up here by tomorrow,” Regis agrees. “Does anyone have issues with tomorrow?”

“It will be a shame that the Emperor of Niflheim won’t be here to attend,” Chancellor Izunia says with a frown. “We wouldn’t want to think Lucis inhospitable.”

“Emperor Aldercapt was invited here,” Regis points out. “He declined, and sent you. So he shall have to live with that decision, I’m afraid. If he can attend in time, he is welcome to be a witness.”

“The Emperor’s unwell, and we all know it,” Aranea says. “He won’t make it in time. Stalling techniques won’t really work this time, Chancellor.”

“Now, now, Commodore Highwind,” the chancellor responds teasingly. “I merely was only trying to be fair.”

“Enough of this. It’s settled then,” Ravus says. “Tomorrow.”

Noctis can’t help but smile. “Tomorrow.” Butterflies flood through his stomach. He can be crowned king tomorrow. He’ll be married to  _ Ignis _ tomorrow. 

Regis nods. “Very well, then. The union between Noctis and Ignis will occur tomorrow, and afterward, the coronation.”

“Excellent. My thanks, Your Majesty,” Ignis says, his voice low. 

“We done here?” Gladio asks.

“Unless if we have anything further to discuss, I would say that this meeting has concluded,” Regis says. “Does anyone have anything further to discuss?”

There’s silence among the group, although Chancellor Izunia appears to be contemplative instead of in agreement. “Congratulations, Your Highness,” he says, amusement in his tone.

“Thank you,” Noctis responds, his tone serious and smooth.

“We shall conclude this conference, then, and see you tomorrow for the ceremonies,” Regis says. “Have a pleasant rest of your day.”

Noctis rides through the farewells vacantly, his mind flurrying full of worries and thoughts about how quickly this is all happening. Once everyone files out, only Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis remain behind in addition to Noctis.

“Oh. Em. Gee. I can’t believe it’s happening so soon!” Prompto gushes. “You guys are gonna be married tomorrow, dude!” 

Noctis smiles, snapping himself away from his thoughts. “Yeah. Yeah, I can’t believe it.”

“Can’t believe you swung that, Iggy,” Gladio says. “Quick thinking.”

“My thanks. I hadn’t anticipated it to go as well as it did,” Ignis admits. “Might we join you for supper later, you two? I wish to have a conversation with Noct alone.”

“Sure thing. See you guys in a bit,” Gladio says.

“Bye, Noct!” Prompto says. “Iggy.”

“Bye, guys. See you later,” Noctis whispers, still trying to take everything in.

As soon as they leave, Noctis again feels the weight of Ignis’s gaze on him. It takes him a moment to connect their eyes this time.

“Noct,” Ignis says softly. “I apologize if I was too forward. I’m aware I didn’t seek your approval, but quite frankly, I’m worried about you, and I wished to--”

Noctis can hardly handle Ignis’s apology -- it’s the last thing he wants. Noctis stands up, immediately walking over to where Ignis sits. He sits himself on Ignis’s lap, waiting for him to wrap his arms around him before surging forward to connect their mouths.

Ignis hums appreciatively against Noctis’s mouth, arms encircling around his waist to hold Noctis on his lap. He can hear Ignis’s heartbeat thudding heavily in his ear as his tongue gently brushes into his mouth. He reaches up to tangle his fingers in Ignis’s hair, a soft sigh of pleasure leaving his lips as they kiss.

“Well, good morning to you as well, darling,” Ignis breathes out, unable to resist kissing him once more afterward. “What’s all this?”

“I can’t believe you’re okay with marrying me sooner,” Noctis whispers, breathing a little heavily. “I love you so fucking much.”

“I’ve been happy to marry you for quite some time, you know,” Ignis says. “Are you thirsty, Noct…?” With that, Ignis slides his hand lower to grab a handful of Noctis’s ass, letting his lips tease Noctis’s.

Noctis groans a little at the intimate touch, hoisting himself higher up on Ignis’s lap to grind against Ignis’s crotch with need. He feels his fangs descend at the question, but continues to kiss Ignis, ignoring his instinctual need in favor of touching and kissing Ignis.

“No,” Noctis lies, letting his lips find Ignis’s neck easily. “I just want you…” He grinds further against Ignis for emphasis, his cock starting to harden in his pants.

“Mmm, that excited to be my husband, are we?” Ignis teases. “I could have you right here…”

Noctis lets out a moan that has no business being as loud as it is in the conference room, of all places. “Could you?” he asks, feeling the stiff length of Ignis’s arousal pressing up against his own the more he rolls his hips forward to feel more of it against him.

“I could.” Ignis chuckles, lifting Noctis slightly to reach into his pocket, bringing their bottle of lube from home out of it. “Just in case we’d need it.”

Noctis’s cock throbs in response, and all he can focus on at the moment is how badly he wants Ignis inside of him, moaning in his ear in a room they aren’t supposed to be doing this in.

“Do you want to?” Noctis asks, gripping Ignis tightly. “Fuck me right here?”

Ignis moans this time, low and hushed as he rolls his hips upward to grind into Noctis. “More than anything, darling.”

Noctis frots against him for a while longer before sliding off of Ignis’s lap, kissing him no less than three times before walking over to the door to lock it. It’s not long before he’s standing in front of Ignis again, watching as his fiancé starts to unbuckle his belt, unzipping his pants easily before sliding them to the ground of the conference room.

Noctis can hardly wait before he’s sliding back onto Ignis’s lap, not even wasting time before unzipping Ignis’s pants and reaching in to pull out his prize. Ignis’s cock is hard, flushed a pretty red with attention and Noctis starts to stroke it gently, squeezing a bead of precome out of the tip. Ignis moans, thrusting his cock into Noctis’s grip eagerly, keeping Noctis perched on his lap easily.

Noctis groans when he feels Ignis spread his legs slightly. He hadn’t even noticed Ignis slicking up his fingers with the lube until he feels a finger slide down, pressing insistently inside him. Noctis closes his eyes with a soft whine as his body tries to protest before taking the finger inside of him. Noctis quickens his strokes to Ignis’s cock as Ignis spreads him open, fingers pushing in and out of his entrance easily the more he does it.

“Specs,” Noctis moans in his ear, pushing himself flush against Ignis as two of Ignis’s fingers bury inside of him. “Please--”

“I love you,” Ignis murmurs before pulling his fingers out of Noctis. “I love to hear you plead for me.”

“Please,” Noctis repeats, grazing his fangs against Ignis’s earlobe as he feels Ignis line his cock up with Noctis’s entrance. He lifts himself up to help Ignis, moaning a little as he feels the head of Ignis’s cock push against his prepped hole. “ _ Fuck--” _

Noctis can’t help but hold onto Ignis as he allows himself to sink down onto Ignis’s cock. Ignis’s moan fills his ears as soon as he allows his body to thrust down onto him. He feels so full with Ignis’s cock inside of him, his own cock throbs in response as he starts to move his hips in time with Ignis’s thrusts.

“That’s it, love,” Ignis moans, hands sliding down to grip Noctis’s hips. “Does that feel good?”

Noctis responds with a low moan, picking up the pace as he bounces himself on Ignis’s cock. Ignis rolls his hips upward, meeting every downward thrust with his own.

“Shit, harder,” Noctis barks out desperately, his head falling forward onto Ignis’s shoulder. “Fuck me hard, Ignis…”

Ignis groans, a low and needy noise as he grips Noctis’s hips tighter, fingers digging into the meat of them as his hips snap upward, fucking up into him roughly. Noctis’s cock starts to throb, loving the feeling of Ignis thrusting into him so relentlessly. He starts to kiss Ignis’s neck, tonguing and nipping playfully as he lets Ignis have his way with him. He whines on particularly rough thrusts, loving the mixture of pleasure and pain that it brings.

“I can’t wait to marry you,” Ignis whispers, breath slightly labored from exertion, “I want to do this to you all the time…”

“P-please,” Noctis moans. “Shit, I might… I’m gonna--”

Ignis takes the opportunity to thrust roughly up into Noctis at that moment. The pressure against his prostate hits him head-on, white bleeding out into his vision as he feels himself start to come untouched on top of Ignis. He shivers while he feels Ignis’s hand on his cock, collecting any evidence of his orgasm before it can stain Ignis’s shirt. He starts to shudder more with overstimulation, loving the sensation as Ignis continues to fuck him without mercy.

“That’s wonderful, darling,” Ignis moans, stroking Noctis’s cock softly through his orgasm. “You’re perfect.”

“Keep going,” Noctis begs, not even recognizing his own thoroughly debauched voice. “Wanna feel you.”

“Mmm, I’ve got you,” Ignis promises as he continues his pace, cock still hard and thrusting up into Noctis.

“Yeah?” Noctis breathes, lifting his head to look into Ignis’s eyes.

“Yes.” Ignis looks so beautiful like this -- face flushed, lips parted and thoroughly kissed as reckless strands of hair fall forward onto his eyes. “Yes, darling.”

Noctis starts to ride him, ignoring the way he shudders from overstimulation. Ignis surges forward to kiss him, moaning when Noctis thrusts down particularly roughly. Noctis feels Ignis’s hips stutter underneath him before he feels the warmth of Ignis’s cum inside of him. Noctis moans against his mouth, continuing to ride Ignis’s thrusts through his orgasm, swallowing Ignis’s moans with his own.

Noctis’s hips start to slow just as Ignis’s does. Their lips part finally, both of them breathless as they open their eyes in favor of looking at each other. Noctis laughs, leaning in to press his forehead against Ignis’s. He feels Ignis slip out of him just as he laughs along with him.

“Shit, that was good,” Noctis murmurs. “Can’t believe we did that in here.”

“I’m afraid I have a hard time restraining myself around you, as it were,” Ignis teases. “I ought to clean myself up…” He connects their lips again.

“Let me get you a tissue,” Noctis offers, laughing a little still. “And I should probably get my pants back on.”

“That would be an excellent start.” Ignis smirks. 

Noctis slides off of his lap then, pushing him playfully as he pulls his pants back on him. He’s usually one for recklessness, but what they shared together just now was something else entirely. He can’t bring himself to regret it, especially when he loves Ignis this much. He brings Ignis a pile of tissues, a little sheepish at the mess he made all over Ignis’s fingers.

Once they both clean themselves up the best they can, Ignis gestures to Noctis. “Come back here, won’t you, love?” 

Noctis is happy to oblige, returning to Ignis’s lap, his legs dangling over the side of the chair this time. Ignis proceeds to hold him once more. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect. And yourself?” Ignis asks, reaching up to brush his fingers out of Noctis’s eyes.

“I’m great. Nervous for everything that’s happening tomorrow, but… I’m happy we’re doing it so soon.”

“I’m glad to hear it. I can hardly believe after all this time, we’ll be husbands to each other,” Ignis notes, tightening his grip around Noctis. “It all seems like a dream.”

Noctis nods, smiling softly. “How are you handling it?”

“I feel wonderful about it. A new horizon for us, at least. I’m happy to be at your side always, but in this way, it feels…”

“Special,” Noctis supplies. “I know it’s just a legal formality, or whatever. But I want you to know that I want a future like that for us. It’s just a little sooner than we expected, I guess.”

“It’s as you said -- it’s a legal formality, nothing more. We can go as slowly -- or as quickly -- as you’d like; as either of us would like,” Ignis says, leaning in to kiss his temple. 

“Do you need to take things slower, Specs?”

Ignis chuckles softly, taking a hand off of Noctis to slide his glasses up his nose. “Considering what we just did in here, I don’t think that will be a problem for me, love.”

Noctis nods. “Good. Do we have any work left today?”

“A bit. I’ll need to put together a press conference lest they have my head for not informing them of the new date. It shouldn’t take long -- press liaison will handle the rest, then we may head home.”

Noctis can’t help but smile at Ignis’s use of the word home, like he’s always belonged there with him. “Let’s go, then. I wanna spend as much time in bed with you as I can before the big day.”

Ignis’s grin is beautifully breathtaking. “As you wish, my love.”


	10. Chapter 10

Noctis can’t believe today of all days would be the day he makes his marriage official. He never thought he’d be the type to get married, after all, especially not to Ignis. It all seems to make sense, now, though -- like it’s all falling into place, just at different times than he expected.

“Oh em gee, Noct! You look amazing!” Prompto gushes as soon as he sees him at the citadel, bound for him and practically leaping into his arms.

Noctis laughs, shoving him away playfully. “I wear this all the time. I just have to get the marriage officiated and shit.”

“Still! You look great,” Prompto says, beaming. “How ‘bout a selfie? I gotta get some with you and Iggy, too! Have you seen him yet?! He looks so handsome.”

“You’re acting like this is our real wedding,” Noctis says with a laugh. “But yeah, totally. He always looks good.” He smirks.

Prompto takes a few selfies, pulling Noctis in close. “Shut up! Lemme be excited! So, how you gonna consummate it, huh?” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Have you thought about turning Iggy, yet? He told me you guys talked about it.” He trails his fingers up Noctis’s arm playfully. “Not gonna lie, it’s gonna be  _ super _ awesome when we get to hang out with Iggy once he’s, y’know, more like us.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I want him to decide because he wants to, not because he feels like he should. He thinks he’s putting me through torture, and it’s really not that bad,” Noctis says with a sigh. “I really love him. I dunno, Prom.”

Prompto laughs, wrapping an arm around him. “Well, it’s not like you gotta decide immediately or anything. You guys are gonna spend your whole lives together somehow anyway. But between you and me… I  _ miiight _ have been texting him last night, and--”

Noctis frowns, turning to him. “What the hell did you say to him?”

“Nothin’! I just asked how  _ he _ felt about it, and well, not gonna lie, he kinda  _ wants _ to be a vampire, I’m not gonna lie--”

“Shh, Prompto, not too loud.”

“Sorry,” Prompto says, and lowers his voice to a whisper. “I think he’s kinda  _ excited _ about it? He told me, and I  _ quote, _ ‘I wish he would bloody hurry up and do it already.’” Prompto’s attempt at imitating Ignis’s posh accent is nothing short of hilarious.

Noctis raises an eyebrow. “Wait. He told you that?”

“Who told you what?” Gladio asks, approaching them with a smirk. 

Ignis is standing next to Gladio, wearing a white dress shirt and a black jacket. There’s a fondness in his eyes as soon as he looks at Noctis.

“Hey! Private convo,” Prompto teases, pulling Gladio down for a kiss.

Ignis closes the distance between himself and Noctis, wrapping his arms around Noctis in turn. “A husband and a king in a single day. You’ll be thoroughly exhausted by noon, darling,” he teases, pressing his lips to Noctis’s.

Noctis sighs against the kiss before pulling away. “You look so damn beautiful, Specs.”

Ignis reaches out to straighten Noctis’s tie with a soft yet teasing look on his face. “Yes, well, I won’t be forever, so enjoy it while you can.” He laughs despite himself. “Thank you, love. You look exquisite as always.”

Noctis can’t help but laugh, allowing the blood he drank from his supply this morning flush his cheeks. “Never pegged you to be vain. Does it really bother you?”

“What, the knowledge that I’ll grow older and older until someday I part from this world, or the fact that you’ll be forever youthful and have to see said departure?” Ignis points out.

Noctis frowns. He didn’t really think that far ahead; everything has been so sudden and he’s only just starting his life. Of course, Ignis would be the one to worry that far ahead. “That’s a long time from now. You deserve the life  _ you _ want, Specs.”

“That is the life I want, Noct. To be at your side forever, no matter what direction our relationship may take us. We’ve always been with each other. I do pray that never changes.” Ignis reaches out to stroke Noctis’s cheek. “It is our ‘wedding’ day, after all. Forgive me for being hopeful.”

A fresh pang of guilt floods through Noctis for some reason. Is he really being the one to hold Ignis’s desires away from him simply because he thinks Ignis doesn’t have any agency to choose? He bites his lip. “You’ve really thought about this, haven’t you?”

Ignis smiles. “Of course I have. I think about everything.”

Noctis barks out a laugh. “That’s true.” He sighs. “I know we’ve kinda talked about it before. But… as long as you want it, I…” He doesn’t quite know how to phrase ‘ _ I’ll turn you into a vampire’  _ properly.

“Will you consider it?” Ignis asks on his behalf. “It’s all I ask. I’ve been ready, Noct.”

Noctis decides to put his trust in Ignis; after all, he wouldn’t lie to him about something like this -- or anything, really. “Yeah. Yeah, I will. We’ll talk later. After--?”

Ignis kisses his forehead. “Certainly.”

Prompto interrupts what’s left of their conversation by squeezing in between them, holding out his camera for a selfie. “Say cheese!” He beams.

Noctis can’t help but laugh as Prompto takes the photo, Gladio joining it not long after. It isn’t long before others start to arrive -- Aranea, Luna, Ravus, Regis, and some other Tenebraean and Lucian dignitaries. The only witnesses they need are Prompto, Gladio, and Regis, but Noctis assumes the rest are here simply for the coronation.

The press had a field day with the press conference; there were so many members of not only Lucian press waiting outside the citadel, but Tenebraeaen and Niflheim as well. Noctis supposes he’ll have a trying time getting out of the citadel in order to head home -- he considers just staying at his room here instead, with Ignis and everyone else.

Aranea and Luna approach, their arms linked. Ravus stays behind to converse with Regis. Aranea wears a smirk that would usually mirror Luna’s pleasant smile if it wasn’t so sinister-looking. By now, Noctis assumes that she’s just like that naturally.

“A husband and a king, huh?” Aranea teases. “You ready for this?” 

“As ready as I’ll be. Thanks for showin’ up, though. You didn’t have to,” Noctis says.

“Eh. Luna wanted to come.” Aranea smiles.

Luna laughs playfully. “I could hardly miss seeing one of my  _ oldest _ friends become newly wedded, hmm?”

“Might I remind you that the actual wedding will still happen within a month,” Ignis says, but he wears a smile. “Still, it’s wonderful to have you.”

“It’s officiated today, however. I still can’t quite miss that. How are the both of you? I haven’t had the chance to thank you for your selflessness about all of this,” Luna says.

“We’re good, Luna. I’m happy to do everything I can,” Noctis promises.

“Indeed. It isn’t  _ too _ terrible to have to marry Noct, don’t fret,” Ignis teases.

Noctis elbows him playfully, opening up his mouth to respond before Regis calls out to him, gesturing for him to come forward.

“Are you ready to get started, my son?” Regis asks. “I would hate to keep our guests waiting too long before the coronation.”

Noctis nods, looking over at Ignis. He appears serene, his pretty green eyes instantly locking with Noctis’s as he allows a gentle smile to ease at the corners of his mouth. Despite how much handsomer Ignis will look at their actual wedding, he looks perfect just like this. It almost seems appropriate somehow, having a quiet affair like this among mostly friends. Noctis never thought he would be able to have anything like this.

Ignis links his arms with Noctis and heads toward the center of the throne room. Regis stands on the steps, documents in hand with a smile on his face. Despite the circumstances of their arrangement, Regis still looks proud and emotional. Noctis supposes he can relate; after all, he thought he’d be marrying a stranger, not someone he loves and trusts with everything he has. Gladio and Prompto stand on either side of them as witnesses. Noctis is glad that they’re there.

Regis clears his throat to speak. “I would like to thank you all for attending today, even though you certainly didn’t need to. I should hope to see you all at the official reception on the proper date.” This earns several laughs from their tiny audience. “Let us get started, shall we, so we may crown Noctis as soon as possible?”

Noctis nods, and he feels Ignis’s eyes on his face. He looks over to find Ignis smiling at him, affection and fondness plain on his face. It’s the face Noctis has learned that Ignis makes right when he’s about to kiss him, but instead, he’s just gazing, his hand sliding down Noctis’s arm to entwine their fingers together. Noctis’s heart remains still, of course, but Ignis’s does the beating hard enough for the both of them. He squeezes Ignis’s hand reassuringly, hoping to calm him as much as he can.

“Do you, Noctis Lucis Caelum, see to it to take Ignis Scientia as your lawfully wedded husband and your king-consort?” Regis asks, voice dangerously close to wavering.

Noctis swallows, and it’s Ignis who squeezes his hand reassuringly this time. “I do,” he says sincerely.

“And Ignis Scientia, do you see to it to take Noctis Lucis--”

“Noctis!” Ignis shouts, interrupting Regis just as a gunshot fills the room, echoing even louder in the large throne room.

Noctis doesn’t register any pain as he’s tackled to the ground. Ignis pins Noctis to the hard marble floor, Gladio’s broadsword immediately at the ready as he stands in front of them. The bullet must have dodged him, thanks to Ignis’s quick reflexes. His head turns toward where the gunshot was fired, just in time to see Gladio and Prompto tackling whoever fired the shot to the ground, wrestling the weapon out of their hands.

“Vampire!” the assailant shouts. “You’ll crown a vampire to the Lucian throne--”

Several people gasp.

Noctis doesn’t recognize the voice at all, but they’re effectively silenced as several Glaives drag him off. Aranea kneels down, her own weapon at the ready as she observes the gun. 

“Silver bullet,” Aranea mutters. 

Silver would have killed Noctis, had Ignis not intervened. Noctis returns his attention to that same man on top of him, wondering why Ignis’s heartbeat is surprisingly slow instead of fast. 

Noctis only then registers the scent of Ignis’s blood, and the sight of it staining his white shirt, pooling near the abdomen. Ignis coughs up more of it as he collapses on the ground beside Noctis.

Ignis’s intervention seems to have come at a terrible cost.

Time freezes; Noctis’s world shifts, spinning and dizzying as he scrambles to his knees, hovering over Ignis. He cradles Ignis’s head as he pulls him against him. His heartbeat weakens by the second.

“ _ Ignis _ !” Noctis finds his voice, shouting loudly enough for the entire room to silence. 

Noctis summons the strongest curative he has from the armiger, shattering it in Ignis’s palm for him. The magic washes over Ignis, but it has no lasting effect.

“Noct--” Ignis splutters, attempting to weakly reach up to touch Noctis’s face. “I--you might have to--” He coughs up more blood, the deep crimson staining his usually soft pink lips.

Noctis starts to tremble, his eyes welling up with tears. He knows what Ignis is trying to say. The only way Noctis might be able to save Ignis is by biting him. He blinks back the tears in his eyes, mad at himself when his fangs start to react to the smell of blood around him.

“Alright, everyone, back  _ off!”  _ Gladio shouts, ushering people away in an attempt to hide people from seeing.

“I can’t. Ignis, I can’t do that to you, not  _ now--” _ Noctis says, panic starting to overflow. He can hear some people making comments about his fangs, but he can’t even focus on that right now. Ignis’s heartbeat slows even further.

Regis gathers around them. “Noctis, what the  _ hell _ is going on?”

Noctis looks up at his father, fangs fully descended, and he doesn’t even know what to say. Luna intervenes, placing her arm on Regis. “If you’ll allow me to explain, Your Majesty,” Luna says calmly, but her eyes are filled with worry as her gaze flickers over to Ignis lying on the floor in Noctis’s arms.

“Can you save him, Noctis?” Regis asks, a whirlwind of emotions on his face.

“Noct, I don’t think you got a choice,” Prompto whispers, kneeling down next to him. His fangs are out as well, but he doesn’t seem to be bothered at all. “His pulse is  _ really _ slow, Noct, you gotta--”

“I know!” Noctis shouts, trying not to panic and failing. Between his father finding out about him as well as  _ everyone _ else, he has no idea how to process any more information.

“Give him to me, I’ll do it, man. Hang in there, Iggy,” Prompto says worriedly.

“Noct,” Ignis gasps, breathing labored. His hand finds Noctis’s with a weakened grip. “Don’t be daft. I love you--” he coughs once more, wincing, “too bloody much to end this here.”

Noctis lets the tears overflow, looking into Ignis’s eyes, hoping to find some sort of solution that doesn’t involve turning Ignis. He can’t find any.

“There’s an exit wound,” Ravus notes, his fangs just as reactive as Noctis’s and Prompto’s. “The silver won’t affect him. He won’t survive to see medical care. I can hear it.”

An exasperated sigh leaves Aranea’s lips as she attempts to make her way past Gladio. “We don’t have time for this shit. Do it now or I will.”

Panic overwhelms Noctis, but he remembers how Ignis well held onto his anxiety all these years, and he nods firmly, deciding to be strong for him. “Hold onto me Ignis, it’s gonna be okay,” Noctis says.

Ignis starts to slip away, his eyes fluttering closed. Noctis lets out a tiny, wavering sob just as he tightens his grip on Ignis. He lifts his free hand to his lips, fangs sinking into the flesh of his own wrist; Ignis was right, apparently -- the wrist does hurt a bit. He waits for his blood to pool before removing his fangs, then brings the wrist to Ignis’s lips.

“Drink it,” Noctis urges, trying to blink back the tears that fall.

Ignis uses the last of his strength to secure his lips to the wound. He cringes at the taste, but swallows all of it that he can. His mouth is warm and gentle against him, and Noctis doesn’t know what he’ll do if his previous panic causes him to lose Ignis. Ignis swallows as much as he can before his eyes slide closed, slumping against Noctis, unconscious. 

Despite the weak thud of Ignis’s heartbeat, Noctis starts to panic, freezing where he kneels. He looks at Ignis desperately, his free hand cradling Ignis’s face. “No. No, no, no, Ignis,  _ please--” _

“He’s okay,” Aranea interjects. There’s reassuring pressure on Noctis’s shoulder. “He’s still got a heartbeat. You’re good.”

Noctis can hardly feel relief at the statement; all the pent-up horror and panic remains, and he tries to calm his breaths by focusing on the fact that Ignis would likely be okay.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Prompto whispers. “You did good.”

Noctis leans against Prompto’s shoulder, exhaling a tired breath. He keeps Ignis on his lap, looking up finally at the rest of the people in the room, including his own father.

“Wh-who did this?” Noctis asks, voice wavering but otherwise eerily calm.

“We’ll find out,” Gladio promises. “Likely from Niflheim.”

“If so, it would effectively eliminate any remaining treaties, despite the wedding unable to finalized,” Regis points out. “Have Ignis taken to your room here. He needs rest and medical care. Noctis, you have not been honest with me or the members of the royal court, not to mention our guests from other countries.”

Noctis can tell that Regis doesn’t want to address this right now. However, the others in the room that remain silently guarded  _ need  _ to be addressed.

“I’ll take him,” Prompto whispers, gently easing Ignis out of Noctis’s arms. “I’ll watch him until you get there, okay, buddy?”

Noctis swallows, nodding at his best friend. He watches Prompto easily lift Ignis up into his arms. It almost looks like Ignis is peacefully sleeping against Prompto, and Noctis’s heart aches, wishing that were only the case.

Regis sends some of the Glaives along with Prompto, and Noctis takes the time during to rise to his feet. His legs feel like gelatin from all the adrenaline, but he manages not to sway. All he wants to do is watch over Ignis right now, but he can’t. He has to carry on, as a responsible ruler would.

“I know I wasn’t honest with you,” Noctis says, addressing everyone in the room, “with all of you. I know that you likely feel betrayed. I was attacked and turned by a rabid vampire recently sent by Niflheim to keep me from ascending the throne and to keep me from ensuring things like that don’t happen. I recently found out the truth behind what Niflheim is doing, and as you can see, there’s been quite a few attempts on my life. I can’t even marry the love of my life without risking his life. I can understand if you no longer want me to ascend the throne. I’ve tried everything in order to keep people comfortable with my ruling. Given the knowledge that I, and the man I intend to marry, will likely be vampires now, I can understand your apprehension, to an extent. There shouldn’t be any apprehension, though. I’m no different than I was before, and neither is any vampire in here or out there. I want to make this world a better place -- for everyone. Something has to change. And if I’m not the one to do it, then you should find someone who does. In order to make things better, we have to work for it. We can’t hide behind the fear of vampire attacks or the comfort of ignorance. I am still willing to follow through with this wedding once Ignis recovers. I don’t care if that’s now, tomorrow, a month from now, or ten years from now. But things can’t continue to go on like this.”

The room is silent for a moment, until Regis clears his throat, teary-eyed from Noctis’s speech. “There is technically no rule that you needed to disclose your status as a vampire. But you should have made it known you were attacked, especially by someone we were supposedly in an alliance with.” He sighs. “That being said, I stand by you always, my son. You did the right thing today. Any treaties that haven’t been abolished today, I will see to abolish if necessary. It’s high time we stop hiding.”

Noctis nods, laughing with relief. “Thank you.”

“Tenebrae stands with you as well,” Luna says softly. “We will fight if we must, but I do hope it does not come to that.”

“Good job, kid,” Aranea says, clapping him on the back. “I’m  _ definitely _ not in the Niflheim military anymore, but I’ll fight with you if I have to.”

“We shall have to discuss this further,” Regis says. “But I encourage you to see to Ignis first, Noctis.” 

Noctis nearly jumps at the chance. “Thank you, Father.”

“C’mon,” Gladio says, escorting Noctis out of the room to find Ignis.

It’s been quite some time since Noctis has been to his quarters in the citadel. Ever since he got an apartment in the city to learn some independence, he never had any reason to return. Finding Ignis lying here in the room he slept in when he was younger brings back so many fond memories, most of them involving Ignis.

Now, Ignis lie motionless on the bed, his labored breathing just as slow as his heartbeat. He almost looks peaceful, save for the blood stain on his shirt. Noctis stands in the doorway to his bedroom, all his prior anxiety returning.

“I made sure not to get any blood on the bed,” Prompto says, sitting to the side, appearing as if he’s trying not to chew on his fingernails. “I think he’ll be out for a while. That vampire venom can knock anyone out, even someone as strong as Iggy.”

Noctis nods. “Thanks, Prom. I… I wanna be with him when he wakes up.”

“I totally got ya,” Prompto says. He sighs. “How did everything go? With the whole…” He makes vague clawing gestures, apparently referring to being a vampire.

“Better than I thought it would,” Noctis admits. “I still don’t know what they’re gonna decide. I don’t know if I even care anymore.” He sits on the bed next to Ignis, pulling him onto his lap, his body still warm despite the transformation that’s taking place inside of him.

“You  _ should  _ care,” Gladio huffs out. “It’s gonna get even messier from here on out.”

“When Ignis is alright, then I’ll worry about it. Nothing I can do about it right now,” Noctis points out. He starts carding his fingers through Ignis’s soft hair, wishing more than anything he could wake him and hear his soothing voice.

“Fair enough,” Gladio allows. “I  _ am  _ proud of you, dude. What you did back there wasn’t easy.”

“We’re here for you,” Prompto adds. “I know you’re worried, but you should really feed, man. Iggy’s gonna be thirsty when he wakes up.”

“I will soon,” he promises. “You guys don’t have to stay here.”

“Do you want us to go?” Gladio asks.

Prompto looks at Gladio and Noctis before letting his gaze linger worryingly on Ignis.

“You don’t have to stay or go,” Noctis amends finally. “I know it’s been a long day.”

“You two should feed,” Gladio says. “Then we’re gonna have some beer and play cards, ‘kay? We’ll wait for Iggy with you. We can be here tomorrow, too.”

Noctis smiles, relief and affection flooding through him. “I can work with that.”

Prompto beams. “Hellz yeah!” 

\------

Gladio and Prompto stay until the late hours of the night. For lack of beds, they head to Gladio’s room down the hall, but Noctis is still comforted by the thought that they’re close and there if he needs them. He doesn’t deserve his friends, but he’s grateful to have them.

Noctis changes Ignis’s shirt before he climbs into bed with him, not wanting Ignis to wake up with the fresh reminder of what happened the day before. Ignis’s heartbeat has increased, but shows no signs of rousing just yet. He winces, squirming in his sleep, almost like he’s experiencing a nightmare.

“I’m so sorry, Ignis,” Noctis whispers. “I wish I had a choice, I wish I could’ve talked to you about it longer… I couldn’t let you die. I love you.”

Noctis rests his head on Ignis’s chest, trying to hold him and ease Ignis’s fever with the chill of his skin. He can’t wait for Ignis to wake up and hold him in his arms again. He’s never come close to losing Ignis, and it’s not an idea he wants to entertain again.

Noctis can’t sleep that night, but he makes sure Ignis is as comfortable as he can be through his transition. He can only hope that it passes quickly soon enough.

By the time the morning comes, there’s a knock on his door. Noctis sighs, knowing it’s useless to assume that he can stay with Ignis all day when he has an entire country --  _ multiple  _ countries, really -- to address, apologize to, and deal with. It almost doesn’t feel right without Ignis by his side.

Noctis opens the door, surprised as soon as he finds himself looking at his father. “Is something wrong?” Noctis asks -- a stupid question, really. “I mean, other than… everything.”

Regis chuckles despite himself, stepping through the door when Noctis opens it for him. “Actually, despite the circumstances, I do have some good news. How is Ignis?”

Noctis shuts the door, looking at him with surprise. “He’s as good as he can be. I’ve been trying to stay with him, but I know that isn’t right, that I have a responsibility to Lucis, and I’m sorry about that. I just…” he sighs. “I really love him, Dad. I know I lied about a lot of stuff, but… that wasn’t one of them.”

Regis smiles, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. “I always knew that you two loved each other. I understand why you lied. I don’t approve of the dishonesty, but I do understand.” He squeezes Noctis’s shoulder. “I wasn’t here to lecture you, however.”

“What’s the news? Should I get dressed?”

“No, no. Please stay with Ignis. Everything else has been put on hold, for now. However, I did conduct an emergency meeting with all those in attendance yesterday. We had… quite a number of vampires responding to the news, and they offered support and aid for anything we may need. They plan on fighting on our side, should Niflheim decide to go to war with us. That being said, they encouraged you to take the throne. I agreed, and I declared a motion to vote on the matter of your wedding. An unanimous decision was made that the wedding between you and Ignis is no longer necessary.”

Noctis allows his jaw to drop, completely surprised that anyone would be in support of him right now. “What about Niflheim? I don’t understand?”

“Niflheim is, quite frankly, intimidated by the numbers we present. We’ve alliances from Accordo, Tenebrae, and vampires from anywhere. Despite their… rabid vampire army and the technological advancements they’ve made, they won’t win a war. They don’t have the numbers. We’ve offered to stand down and amend the treaty, or we will fight for the army’s freedom.”

“What did they say?” Noctis asks, completely perplexed.

“For now, they’ve agreed that their only option is a new treaty. I can only hope that it will be more effective for  _ all _ citizens. We can see to it that it will be,” Regis promises. “You inspired a lot of people, Noctis. I  _ am _ proud of you for that.”

Noctis shakes his head. He assumed his actions yesterday would have resulted in chaos --  _ war, _ even. He smiles, relief flooding through him. “You’re serious?”

“Deadly so.”

“Screw treaties, though. We all need to come together. No more secrets, no more assassinations… it’s the only way to move forward. We have too many allies in different places. It shouldn’t matter what you are or where you’re from,” Noctis says. 

Regis smiles. “I can’t help but agree. For now, the treaty can act as a placeholder until you ascend the throne.”

Noctis raises his eyebrows. “They still want me to be king?”

“You’re the chosen king, of course they do. Considering the events that have taken place, the coronation will be moved to next month instead of your wedding, if that suits the both of you well enough?”

Noctis considers it; there’s a bittersweet feeling that comes with no longer having to marry Ignis, but he also knows that there’s always the future. In fact, he and Ignis will have quite a long future, now that they’re both vampires. They could get married at anytime. A month from now would prove easy for Ignis to be able to contain his bloodthirst, and Noctis knows he’ll have better self-control than any vampire out there.

Noctis finally nods. “I’d be honored to accept, if they’ll have me.”

Regis sighs with relief, pulling Noctis into a hug. “I’m very glad to hear that,” he says. “Speaking of ‘no more secrets’, please… Noctis, don’t ever keep anything like this from me ever again. You always have my support. You needn’t hide things from me.”

Noctis hugs him back, a little more enthusiastically than he normally would. “I know. I really was going to tell you soon, but everything happened so fast… I won’t keep anything from you anymore, I promise.”

Regis nods, pulling himself away from Noctis to look into his eyes. “And I won’t from you,” he promises. “Allow me to let you get back to Ignis. I’ve told Prompto and Gladio to give you two all the privacy you need, but they’re waiting next door for you whenever you both are ready.”

Noctis smiles. “Thanks, Dad.”

Noctis lets out another sigh of relief when Regis leaves, happy that things -- for now -- seem to be falling into place finally. Despite what’s happened with Ignis, everything else seems to be working out for the best. Noctis grabs one of the blood bags that Prompto left for him on the counter, happy to have at least a little bit of a supply to tide him over until he can head home. He once again feels bittersweet that he won’t be able to taste Ignis’s blood anymore -- only the blood that Ignis drinks from others.

On a happier note, though, a shiver runs down Noctis’s spine when he realizes that Ignis can now bite him and drink from him whenever he’d like -- so long as Noctis has blood in his system.

Noctis drinks the entire blood bag with that thought in mind.

He walks over to the bedroom again when he’s finished, sitting on the bed next to Ignis. He wastes no time before pulling Ignis into his arms again. His body is cold, now, so chilled to the touch -- not the warmth he usually expects from Ignis. The heartbeat he’s so used to hearing is gone, completely silent. Noctis looks down at him with surprise, wondering how much -- or little -- of the transformation is left.

It’s then when Ignis’s eyes flutter open.


	11. Chapter 11

Ignis’s beautiful features twist with pain when his eyes open. His green irises are just a tiny ring, the rest of his eyes black as he lets out a muted groan under his breath. He looks up, eyes finding Noctis’s, realization flooding through his features.

“Ah. So this is how it felt to be around me,” Ignis murmurs, turning slightly in Noctis’s arms to face him easier. “It’s bloody awful.”

“Ignis,” Noctis whispers reverently, ducking his head to kiss him softly but passionately. The chill of Ignis’s skin doesn’t deter him at all now -- it feels natural as their lips caress each other. “Are you okay? I thought I lost you, I--”

“I’m quite alright,” Ignis hushes him. He sits up completely, turning enough to reach out and caress Noctis’s skin. “You don’t feel cold any longer.” He tilts his head quizzically.

Noctis shakes his head. “Guess you won’t need specs anymore, huh, Specs?”

Ignis chuckles. “Old habits. Perhaps I should continue to wear them.”

“They look good,” Noctis murmurs. There’s a beat of silence before Noctis’s anxiety kicks in. “I’ve been so worried, I’ve barely left your side.”

“How long was I unconscious?” Ignis wonders, turning his head as he winces. “Ah. Do we have any…”

“Over a day. I changed your shirt, I didn’t want you to… remember…” Noctis says softly. “I’m-- I’m so sorry I had to do that, Specs, I didn’t want it to be like that--”

Ignis cuts him off with a soft kiss, effectively reassuring him. Noctis slides his arms around Ignis’s neck, deepening the kiss. Ignis hums softly against his mouth, tilting his head to brush his tongue past his lips. It’s so easy to kiss him like this. Noctis’s tongue finds the sharp end to Ignis’s fangs, and he pulls back with a breathless gasp.

Ignis frowns, appearing sheepish. “Apologies, I… I hope I didn’t frighten you--”

Noctis starts to laugh, carefree and embarrassed he reacted the way that he did. “No, no! I just… I was surprised.”

Ignis looks beautiful with fangs, Noctis has to admit. They peek out just past his pretty pink lips, like a promise of something more. They complement his sharp features quite nicely, making him look even more regal. Noctis wonders what those fangs feel like piercing  _ his _ skin instead, and he starts to feel a longing deep in his chest for him.

“You smell mouthwatering,” Ignis whispers, leaning in softly, their lips hovering close to each other. “Why is that?”

“I just fed,” Noctis murmurs back, wanting to close the distance between their mouths so badly. “I can go get you some. We have plenty…”

Ignis closes the distance between their mouths, kissing him deeply. “Or I could drink from you instead.”

A shiver runs down Noctis’s spine, enough to make him tremble. He pulls Ignis closer, turning his head to give Ignis a full view of his neck. “Please, Specs… I wanna feel you…”

Ignis’s lips part, revealing his fangs a little more as he wraps his arms around Noctis, pulling him onto his lap. Noctis is happy to straddle Ignis, holding onto him tighter as Ignis buries his face in Noctis’s neck.

“I can see why you enjoyed this so much,” Ignis says against his neck.

Noctis feels Ignis’s fangs drag across the flesh of his neck, and he almost wishes he had a heartbeat so Ignis could hear how fast it would be. 

“Shit, please,” Noctis whispers, fingers sliding up to tangle in Ignis’s hair.

With that, Noctis feels the pinch of fangs piercing his skin. It’s not enough to hurt, but pleasure erupts through his entire body when Ignis’s teeth fully sink into him. He feels the blood he just fed on start to pool, Ignis groaning as soon as he secures his mouth to start swallowing it greedily.

“F-fuck--” Noctis whimpers, holding Ignis’s head against his neck, wanting more.

Noctis hadn’t prepared for how good this would feel. He feels Ignis swallow every drop, tongue darting out desperately to lap at any excess. He swallows as much as he can take as Noctis gasps on top of him.

Ignis starts to retreat, but the hand on the back of his head tightens. “J-just a little longer, Specs, please…”

Ignis moans against him, allowing a few more swallows as his fingers tangle in Noctis’s hair, tugging on his black locks gently.

Noctis shivers when Ignis removes his fangs from his neck, now throbbing with pleasure and the ghost of Ignis’s teeth and tongue.

“Ah. You’re still bleeding,” Ignis says, voice low.

“I’ll heal, but… saliva seals it.”

Ignis nods in understanding, leaning in once more to kiss Noctis’s puncture wounds. He lets his tongue swipe over the mark, and Noctis feels the throb start to subside.

“Did I take too much?” Ignis worries.

Noctis smiles, in a daze. “I don’t think that’s possible.” He laughs. “That was… amazing…”

Ignis responds with a kiss, deepening it as soon as their lips touch. He cradles Noctis’s jawline passionately, and Noctis can’t help but return it with equal enthusiasm. He can taste the mouthwatering blood on Ignis’s lips, and he feels his own fangs react in response. 

It’s not long before Ignis flips them over, pressing himself on top of him. Noctis is all too eager to accommodate him, spreading his legs underneath them and locking them around Ignis’s waist. 

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you right now,” Noctis gasps as Ignis’s fangs graze against his jawline. “I don’t think this qualifies.”

“Mmm,” Ignis chuckles as he peppers kisses down Noctis’s neck, hips grinding against one another. “I think this qualifies perfectly fine as taking care of me, love.”

“ _ Ignis, _ ” Noctis whispers, clutching him tightly. He rolls his hips up against Ignis, desperate to feel any kind of friction as he allows Ignis to cover his face with kisses. “I was so fucking worried about you, I…  _ oh--” _

Ignis nips at Noctis’s jawline, bringing their mouths together for another passionate kiss. “I’m not going anywhere, Noctis.”

Noctis clings to both the words and Ignis himself. He lets out a soft moan. “I don’t want you to go anywhere. I love you.”

“I love you,” Ignis whispers. “I thought this would be different like this.”

Noctis allows himself to shudder. “What--What do you mean?” he asks, barely able to get the words out as Ignis pulls off of him slightly to slide his pants off. 

“I thought I wouldn’t feel as much like this,” Ignis admits. “But I feel more…”

Noctis locks eyes with Ignis, letting Ignis take the rest of his clothes off before reaching up to unbutton Ignis’s shirt. “Do you wanna feel more?”

“Yes,” Ignis says, sliding up Noctis’s body once his clothes are removed, “especially with you.”

Noctis moans as he feels all of Ignis press against him. He lets Ignis spread him open, prepare himself for him, and just as Ignis pushes himself inside, Noctis surges forward to sink his teeth into Ignis’s neck. It only furthers Ignis’s enthusiasm, hips, hands, and teeth everywhere as he sends Noctis over the edge twice in one go.

Noctis has never been one to get sentimental during this kind of thing -- it is just fun, really, but with Ignis, it will always be more than that. Right now, it’s a reunion of sorts -- an affirmation of love and reassurance that the other is here.. 

Noctis holds him as Ignis has his fill with him, loving the feeling of Ignis filling him up like this. Ignis collapses next to Noctis, trailing kisses along Noctis’s chest until he pulls him on top of Ignis, keeping him close.

“Are you feeling okay?” Noctis asks once they catch their breaths. He stares down at Ignis, unable to believe that the man underneath him loves him in any capacity, as beautiful and wonderful and perfect as he is. “I know it’s probably weird at first.”

“I feel absolutely fine,” Ignis promises. “Thank you, Noct. For saving my life, I mean.”

Noctis frowns. “You don’t have to thank me for that,” he says, sliding his hand up Ignis’s chest to rest it on his cheek. “I’d save you always. No matter what.”

“And I you,” Ignis responds, reaching out to grip the back of his head to pull him down for a kiss. “Now you’re stuck with me.” He smirks.

“I’m perfectly fine with that,” Noctis says with a sigh.

Several knocks sound on the door leading to the hallway of the citadel, and they both tense up.

“Noct! Are you okay, buddy? We came to check on you and Iggy!” Prompto shouts from past the door. There’s a muffled noise, followed by an, “Ow!”

“Not so loud, Prompto,” Gladio chastises fondly.

Noctis returns his attention to Ignis, and they both burst into laughter. “They don’t know you’re up yet,” Noctis says.

“I suppose I should greet my guests then, hmm?” Ignis teases. “We’ve a bit of catching up to do. Come now, let’s get dressed.”

“Just a sec!” Noctis yells in the direction of the door as they hurry to put their clothes on.

Prompto practically falls into the open door as soon as Noctis opens it. His eyes immediately land on Ignis leaning against the kitchen island casually. He gasps, beaming as he runs over to Ignis, hugging him tightly.

“Iggy!” Prompto gushes as Ignis’s arms wrap around him in turn. “We were  _ so _ worried, dude. We wouldn’t leave so Noct had to kick us out.”

Noctis laughs. “I didn’t kick you out. I just wanted to make sure you had a comfortable place to sleep.”

Gladio walks over to Ignis and slaps him on the back just as Prompto disentangles from Ignis. “You doin’ okay? How’re the fangs?” he teases.

Ignis rolls his eyes. “They’re perfectly fine, thank you.”

“I’ll get you guys some more blood when you guys get to your apartment,” Prompto promises. “So weird not hearing your heartbeat, Igster! Welcome to the ranks, huh? Tell me we can take Iggy to a bar soon!” 

Gladio raises his eyebrows at the comment. “Something tells me I don’t wanna know what you’re talking about.”

Noctis snickers, but the comment about blood reminds him of something. “Shit, yeah, Specs, let me get you some more.”

“I’d say you need it far more than I do,” Ignis says, a bit sheepish.

Prompto quirks up an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his face. “Oh?” He grins. “That’s hot.”

Noctis snorts, elbowing Prompto as he walks past to fetch another blood bag. “Shut up.”

“Behave, won’t you?” Ignis says, though his tone is still just as embarrassed.

“We’ll share, okay?” Noctis asks, handing the bag to Ignis after ripping the top off with his teeth. 

“I suppose I can’t ask for more than that,” Ignis says with a soft sigh, taking controlled sips from the bag before handing it back to Noctis.

Noctis has grown used to the stale taste of blood bags by now, but it only makes him miss the taste of Ignis’s blood more. He remembers what they shared only a few minutes ago, and he feels the blood rush to his cheeks.

“How long have you been awake?” Gladio wonders.

“No more than an hour,” Ignis says.

“An hour?! And you didn’t tell us?! Jeez, Noct,” Prompto whines.

Noctis can’t help but bite his lip, laughing awkwardly. “Yeah. Sorry.”

Gladio barks out a laugh. “Somethin’ tells me we didn’t need to be here ‘til now.”

“Huh?” Prompto asks, then he looks over at Ignis. He laughs. “ _ Oh. _ Right. Gods, you guys don’t take a rest, do you?”

“We had a very trying day yesterday,” Ignis allows, though his smirk is undeniable. “Speaking of, I have a lot of catching up to do.”

“Yeah,” Noctis says. “I should… probably tell you about that.”

So Noctis does. He tells him about the new treaty until Noctis takes the throne, the unlikely possibility of a war with Niflheim, the alliance of the vampires, and finally, it leaves him with one last thing to tell Ignis.

“Our marriage?” Ignis asks for him, always on the same wavelength.

“Not.. a requirement anymore,” Noctis says, smiling a little bitterly. “So… at least there’s that.”

“Hmm.” Ignis frowns, putting his hand on his hip. “It seems to all have worked out perfectly, then?”

Insecurity floods through Noctis. Of course, he knows it’s silly to get his hopes up about a wedding that neither of them had a choice for. Now that they’re in love, however, some stupid part of Noctis’s brain thought that Ignis might be a little bittersweet about it as well. He has to remind himself that they have all the time in the world now. 

“‘Cept I was totally lookin’ forward to that wedding!” Prompto says with a dramatic sigh. “Guess we’ll have to have a party of our own, hey, fellas?”

“Mmm. Indeed,” Ignis says, suddenly a man of few words. “Pardon me, I just want to fetch my phone in the bedroom.” He walks off, disappearing down the hallway.

Noctis watches Ignis leave, sighing a little. He nearly jumps when Gladio claps him on the back.

“Don’t worry, loverboy. You’ll get your chance another time,” Gladio teases.

“Shut up,” Noctis whispers. “I’m fine. I just want him to be happy.” He turns, his back to the direction Ignis went, putting his phone on the kitchen island. He wants to distract himself from blushing any further, hating that he’s apparently that transparent.

Noctis hears Ignis return, but he doesn’t turn toward him again. He opens up King’s Knight on his phone, hoping to push away the bittersweet feelings he doesn’t know how to deal with.

“Noct, are you alright?” Ignis asks from behind him.

“Yeah,” Noctis lies. It’s a bad lie, but not the worst -- it’s fairly convincing. “What’s up?”

Noctis feels a tap on his shoulder, and he whirls around, confused as to why he has to leave his phone’s attention. For a moment, he can’t find whoever tapped him, until he looks down to find Ignis.

He’s slid to one knee, a ring box in hand, propped open to reveal one of the wedding rings they selected at the jeweler. It felt like forever ago when they did that, neither of them prepared for any sort of wedding. Now, Ignis gazes up at him, a soft smile on his face filled with confidence and serenity.

Prompto can hardly suppress an adoring coo from next to them, until Gladio elbows him playfully.

“What the hell is this?” Noctis asks, eyes widening as he stares down at Ignis.

Ignis chuckles. “Not the most promising reaction I’d anticipated,” he teases, but maintains his composure. “Noctis, we’ve… been through so much, and despite us not being  _ required _ to marry, I find myself wanting to even more now that the choice is in our hands. Mind you, I know we expressed the desire for more time before we make that decision, and you have all the time in the world, of course. This proposal… doesn’t have an expiration date. All I wish you to know is that my feelings for you haven’t -- and will never -- change, and I want you for as long as you’ll have me. Will you marry me -- whenever you’d like to, of course?” He smiles.

“Shit. Shit, I’m gonna cry,” Prompto whines, burying his face in his hands.

Noctis doesn’t know what to say at first. It seems like forever ago -- yet yesterday, all at once -- that Ignis  _ playfully  _ slid to one knee to ask his hand for an  _ arranged _ marriage. Now, Ignis is in the same position, only laying his heart out to Noctis, and all Noctis can manage to do is let his eyes fill with tears. He feels so dumb for thinking Ignis didn’t want this still.

“Specs, what the hell,” Noctis repeats, unable to form proper words. He leaps forward, throwing his arms around Ignis’s neck, knocking both of them to the ground as they laugh. “Of course I’ll marry you. I’ll marry you tomorrow, I don’t give a shit. I love you.”

“You guys are fuckin’ dorks, I gotta say,” Gladio interjects.

“Hush now, or I’ll interrupt your proposal as well, Gladiolus,” Ignis warns as he grins, wrapping his arms around Noctis. “I’m honored you’ll have me, darling.”

“I could say the same to you,” Noctis whispers. “I thought… ‘cause we didn’t have to, you know, you wouldn’t… want it, which is totally cool! But--”

Ignis leans in, cutting him off with a kiss. “Nonsense. It’s as I said, I always want you.”

“Oh. Em. Gee. You guys. I love you guys,” Prompto says, sniffling a little as he buries his face into Gladio’s chest.

Noctis grins. “We love you too.”

“You gonna put the ring on him, or what?” Gladio teases.

Ignis frowns theatrically. “Traditionally, one should wait until the wedding to wear  _ wedding _ rings.”

“Guess you should’ve gotten an engagement ring, then,” Prompto says with a laugh.

“I’m afraid the wedding rings are all I had on me. This wasn’t exactly planned,” Ignis points out with a laugh. “I had them in my pocket for when we had our ceremony. I’m a bit old-fashioned, I must admit.”

Noctis smiles, unable to resist kissing him again. “It’s what I like best about you. We’ll wait ‘til the wedding. It’ll be worth it.”

Ignis chuckles. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Probably not. You deserve better,” Noctis says with a laugh of his own. “But I’m lucky to have you.”

“Damn, Iggy, you really matured him in such a short time,” Gladio says with a laugh. 

“Get up off the floor! Let’s go out and celebrate, huh?” Prompto says excitedly.

Noctis slides to his feet, reaching out to help Ignis up. Despite all they’ve been through, feeling his fingers entwine with his still sends a shiver of affection down his spine.

“Celebrate what? Marriage or the fact that Iggy doesn’t have to force feed Noct vegetables anymore?” Gladio points out.

Ignis laughs the loudest out of all of them. “He does have a point there.”

“Hey,” Noctis says with a pout.

Ignis leans in to kiss his temple. “Now, now. We’re merely teasing.”

“Nah, Iggy’s totally serious. Look at that serene expression,” Prompto says, laughing. “You’ve made him the happiest dude alive, Noct.” He snickers.

Noctis grins, shaking his head. “Alright, alright. I get it.”

Noctis loves his friends so much, and he’s so glad he doesn’t have to be without them -- any of them.


	12. Epilogue

_ Six months later _

The wedding ring feels heavy on Noctis’s finger, but a good weight -- secure. He smiles as he links hands with Ignis, running out of the citadel a newly-wed man, with his best friends not far behind them. 

Noctis will never forget how it felt to hear Ignis say the words, “I do,” while looking into his eyes. It was a choice that he made all on his own, without outside influence. 

Noctis only has fallen more in love with him as the months pass. Easing into a routine that accommodates for both of their vampiric natures didn’t prove difficult at all. In fact, he managed to take Prompto’s advice and open a blood bank specifically used for vampires. With relief efforts underway for vampires, more humans have stepped up to help donate. 

Things couldn’t be better, if Noctis is honest, especially now that he has Ignis at his side like this.

Paparazzi and the press wait like a mob outside of the citadel, scattered down the stairs and just outside the door. Cameras flash around both Ignis and Noctis as Gladio tries to guide both of them past the hoard. 

“King Noctis!” some of them shout. “A moment of your time, King Noctis!” 

One of them blocks his entry into the Regalia, and Noctis has to stop with a sigh, waiting for the journalist’s question.

“There’s never been a vampire ruler in Lucis before, especially not a wedding for one. What are your next steps now that you’ve been crowned?” 

Noctis smiles. “Now that relief efforts are underway for any countries that need aid, as well as the vampires within those countries, my next step is to enjoy a honeymoon with my husband and my friends, if you’ll let me.”

Prompto laughs from behind him at the surprise comment.

“We’ll be very thorough to keep an eye on things while we’re away,” Ignis says, smoothing the paparazzi over.

Gladio helps them move around the journalists blocking the way to the Regalia as they all head inside. Noctis and Ignis slide into the backseat, their hands still locked, while Prompto drives and Gladio stretches out in the passenger seat.

“Holy shit, we made it!” Prompto sighs as he pulls away from the citadel. “Thought we were  _ never _ gonna get past those vultures.”

“Eh, you get used to it,” Gladio says. “Eyes on the road, babe.”

“I do hope your comment doesn’t ruffle any feathers,” Ignis says, “we’re on thin enough ice as it is.”

“They’ll be fine,” Noctis says. “Despite being vampires, they actually like us pretty well.”

“Yeah. I mean, we’re helping with that,” Prompto points out. “So, we’re still on for Galdin Quay then, fellas? My butt is  _ so _ gonna fall asleep by the time we get there.”

“Can your butt even fall asleep anymore?” Noctis asks. “You don’t have any blood flow.”

“Yeah, dude! It’ll be even  _ worse _ now!” Prompto whines.

“I’ll be happy to give you a break, should you need it, dear Prompto,” Ignis promises.

“But for now, you’re mine,” Noctis teases, reaching up to cradle Ignis’s face. “Thanks for marrying me.”

Ignis chuckles, leaning in to press his lips softly with Noctis’s. “The pleasure is all mine.”

“Aww, dude, you guys are gross,” Gladio says, pulling out a novel to read.

“Hey! It’s their honeymoon, let them be gross,” Prompto says with a grin. “Besides, better for them to be thirsty for each other than thirsty for  _ you. _ Car full of vampires, remember? You’re really fearless, babe.”

Gladio snorts. “You guys wouldn’t dare.”

“You ever gonna join the ranks, Gladio?” Noctis asks, leaning his head on Ignis’s shoulder.

“Not yet. Gotta live out my prime first,” Gladio says with a smirk.

Prompto throws his head back and laughs. “ _ What _ prime? It’s not like you’re gonna die.”

“I kind of am,” Gladio insists.

“Sounds like a discussion you two need to have more,” Ignis notes. “Although I must agree, Gladio, arguably you’ll have an endless ‘prime’ should you decide to go down that path.”

“The fangy path, you mean. I’m good. I don’t wanna roast in the sunlight. We  _ are _ going to a beach, you guys know that right? Who came up with this honeymoon plan?”

“We’ve got sunscreen,” Ignis says. “Noct still likes to fish, after all.”

Noctis can’t help but laugh. He’s never felt more at home than he does now, on the road with the people he cares the most about in this world. He smiles, sighing a little as he looks out the window, the Insomnia city limits disappearing behind them.

“Thanks for coming with me, you guys,” he says, suddenly sentimental. “I don’t know what I’d do without you all.”

“Crash and burn, totally,” Prompto teases. “We’ve got your back, buddy.”

“I love you,” Ignis murmurs.

“Yep. Fangs and all,” Gladio says.

Noctis grins. “Fangs and all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it to here, thanks for reading!! i hope you enjoyed it!  
> again, art was by [ldefix!](https://twitter.com/faufix)  
> here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia) and [tumblr](http://ignisgayentia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
